Detrás de las paredes
by warrior.joker.moony
Summary: Atormentado por el pasado, la realidad de su hijo y el stress laboral, Ryuken recibe ayuda de quien menos desea; Isshin, a quien le costará ver qué hay detrás de las paredes de su rutina. IsshinxRyuken.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

_Cerrado herméticamente, tal como una nuez, decidí permanecer._

Con ironía el sol iluminaba la habitación que aún compartíamos, el escritorio, y los libros que aún seguían consumiendo el porcentaje de la concentración que no ocupaba su presencia, lamentablemente, poco disimulable. Iba y venía todo el tiempo. Primero con las bolsas de las compras, luego con las risas restantes de las visitas que realizaba a diario, y finalmente con chocolates de su enamorada.  
Compartíamos la pensión hacía cuatro años. Mudarnos a Tokyo no había sido sencillo para ninguno de los dos debido a los costos. Éramos muy jóvenes, contábamos solo con dieciocho años de edad, cuando partimos sin siquiera conocernos. Pasado el primer año en la Carrera de Medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo, yo empecé a tener problemas financieros, y fue él quien me invitó a vivir juntos en la pensión donde estaba parando. Repetía siempre que ningún médico debía abandonar su estudio por problemas financieros, siempre y cuando aún tuviese ganas de lograrlo. Que nunca dejara de asistir, que nunca dejáramos de estudiar juntos, reiteraba. Y a eso había que sumarle su trabajo como Shinigami, y el mío como Quincy. Había noches que ocupaban nuestras horas de sueño, y asistir a clase como si nada hubiese pasado era difícil. Para ese entonces estábamos siempre juntos. Más bien desde la primera palabra que cruzamos, hubo algo, un factor desconocido que nos incentivó a no abandonar la conversación.

- No es por nada, pero…- escuché que decía justo detrás de mi hombro, una voz muy varonil y entusiasta- parece que tienes problemas para encontrar el link.

- No soy muy amigo del sistema que utilizan aquí en la Todai, y mucho menos de los que creen que pueden ayudar a los que no pueden- contesté, finalmente encontrando el link, y apretando el botón del pequeño computador con fuerza.

- Qué pena, porque a mi sí me simpatizan los que no pueden- comentó amistosamente.

Me anoté en las cursadas del segundo trimestre tan rápido como pude. El contacto nunca fue mi fuerte, y menos con desconocidos. El aparato imprimió el certificado, y tan pronto como lo tuve en mis manos, salí apurado de la cola inexistente que había en espera justo detrás de mí, ya que solo estaba él.

- ¿Sigo sin simpatizarte?- volvió a preguntar el desconocido. Volteé para mirarlo, para acordarme de su cara, ya que la próxima vez que lo encontrara le rompería la nariz por insoportable que me resultaba y no más. Pero aún, por más que lo intento, no puedo olvidarlo. Siguió resultándome un rostro muy especial. De cejas anchas, sonrisa grande, y barba sin afeitar. Lentes de sol justo arriba de su cabeza, pelo corto negro y muy parado- Dejaste abierta tu cuenta. Si sigo sin simpatizarte, entonces vas a terminar por hacerme enojar y borraré todo con solo apretar un botón.

Me acerqué rápidamente, y de a zancadas furiosas, al computador. Quité su mano de encima del tablero de un simple golpe, y cerrando la cuenta, le dirigí una de mis muy poco amistosas miradas. _Qué tipo irritable_, pensé.  
Sonrió ampliamente, y antes que pudiese pegar media vuelta, extendió su mano, esperando tontamente que se la estrechase.

- Kurosaki Isshin, gustazo- se presentó, sosteniendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Qué le veía de chistoso al asunto, no sabía, pero estaba empezando a irritarme de una manera placentera. Tratarlo mal me salía de adentro naturalmente, como con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, el persistía. Y era eso lo que estaba buscando.

_Con que Kurosaki…_, me dije.

- Ishida- saludé, estrechándole la mano- Ryuken Ishida.

- Usted debe ser el que roba mis víctimas, Sr. Ishida- comentó divertido, tratándome de usted sin significancia alguna, mientras utilizaba el aparato-, el Quincy.

Abrí los ojos por detrás de mis lentes. Los acomodé, y aún con la vista fija en él, traté de aparentar la sorpresa. Eso quería decir que él era el Shinigami al cual siempre le sentía la presencia, pero que jamás lograba terminar de ubicar durante mi cacería nocturna de hollows.

- Entonces tú debes ser el Shinigami que rodea el complejo universitario noche por medio, ¿no es así?- respondí.

- Así es. Sabía que usarías lentes- dijo, de repente, tomando su papel que acababa de imprimir, y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su oscuro jean.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

- No sé. Siempre me imagino a todos los Quincy con lentes- respondió con tonta alegría- Por casualidad, ¿tienes hambre?, yo me muero por comer algo. Ya casi son las doce…

- No suelo comer con extraños- me atajé. Si había algo que me repugnaba era socializar, y ese día no fue la excepción-, gracias.

- ¡Hey, ya no soy un extraño, no seas tan descortés!- se quejó, sin dejar de actuar escandalosamente.

Ese día comí con él. Y no porque había terminado convenciéndome, sino porque intercambiando palabras, rechazando preguntas, y encontrando la manera de escapar de su pesada presencia, me había arrastrado a su trampa inevitablemente.  
Y todavía atrapado en la misma trampa, él dejó de invitarme a comer. A solas, en realidad. Siempre preguntaba si no me gustaría almorzar con él y Masaki. Escuché el nombre de la muchacha hasta en sueños, lo leía en la caja de cigarrillos, en libros, en mis cuadernillos de notas, en la televisión, en la boca de cada profesor. Fue una pesadilla, y mi envidia por años. Y pensar que era tan simpática, tan amable, con un carácter admirable, una personalidad firme, y por sobretodas las cosas, bonita. No importaba si en su ropero solo colgaba ropa de moda ya vencida tres o cuatro años atrás, si no alcanzaba a maquillarse, si su pelo lo recogía o no, ella siempre parecía estar pintada. Y desde que pude apenas verla, me bastó una mirada para ver en sus ojos el espíritu de una madre. Supe desde que Isshin volvió aquella tarde, un seis de mayo, que terminarían juntos. Que no era un simple noviazgo, una chica de fin de semana.

Golpeé con la misma firmeza, tal como lo había hecho aquella fecha, el escritorio con mis puños. Me saqué mis lentes, y masajeando mis ojos rojos de tanto leer, de tanto consumirlos en estudio, respiré hondo. Odiaba tanto recordar todo el tiempo el tiempo que fue nuestro, y recordarme que hacía rato que ya no era nuestro, sino de Masaki y él. Nuestra habitación apestaba a él, e ignorar su existencia ya de por sí era en vano.  
Escuché sus pasos subiendo la escalera. _¡BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑORITA ZUMIHARA!_, pensé.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑORITA ZUMIHARA!- gritó la voz de Isshin con rebosante alegría y escándalo, saludando a la dueña de la pensión.

Predije el portazo del pasillo, su tropiezo con la mesita del teléfono, y su triunfal entrada a la habitación, tirándose encima mío. Pero antes que pudiera tocarme siquiera con una uña, lo atajé con patada en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediera siete pasos atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra la puerta.

- No te lo diré más, Isshin- comencé-, estamos todos cansados en la jodida casa de tus pelos en la ducha.

- ¡NO SABES, NO SABES, RYUKEEEN!- gritaba, sin haber escuchado ni en sueño lo que acaba de decirle- ¡ESCUCHA, ESCUCHA!

- De hecho, te estoy escuchando.

Prendí un cigarrillo, y apoyándome en el marco de la ventana, le di la espalda y traté de mentalizarme en otra cosa. En la gente que pasaba por la calle, en los postes de luces, en los cables eléctricos, en los perros, en lo que fuese. No quería escucharlo. Ni a él, ni lo que tenía para decirme. Porque significaría el primer paso de mi última relación personal. Y no porque yo quisiera alejarme de él, ya que inevitable, no podía. Había intentado tantas veces olvidar todo, hacer de cuenta que éramos solo compañeros de cuarto. Sino porque Isshin era arena entre mis dedos. Lo sentía resbalándose debajo de mí, y mis dedos eran incapaces de retenerlo, por más que los juntara con todas mis fuerzas, que tratase de unirlos. Isshin desaparecía, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡¡MIRA!!- gritaba. Escuché el ruido de una bolsa, y sus pasos justo detrás de mí-, ¡¿no es hermoso?! ¿le quedará bien la plata?, porque creo que el de casamiento es el de oro, ¿no?

Pensé que iba a decirme que la había pasado genial con ella, que a la película no le había prestado atención alguna, que era hermosa, que se había puesto la blusa de la primera cita, etc. Jamás que se iba a comprometer con ella.  
Miré mi reloj. Ya eran las cinco, y quería un café. Necesitaba despertarme. Volví a mirar mi reloj, y el tiempo me pareció mi peor enemigo. Habían pasado ya dos años que estaban juntos. Era lógico que fuera a pasar. Se llevaban demasiado bien. Y ella jamás se había quejado, y él tampoco. Nunca sospechas de engaños, de amantes. Nunca un regaño de falta de atención por problema de horarios universitarios o de estudio. Todo parecía ser positivo. Isshin nunca había vuelto mal de una cita, de un almuerzo, de una cena. Cada vez que lo escuchaba volver, traía sobre su cabeza un pasacalle que rezaba "felicidad".

- ¡Felicidades!- exclamé, sonriendo-, parece que te decidiste finalmente.

- ¿Y si la invito a cenar al lugar de la primera cita?- preguntó, pensativo, con su vista sumergida en el brillo plateado del anillo-, sí, va a ser lo mejor…

Dejó el cofre sobre la mesa de noche, juntó ropa que tenía tirada cerca de se desordenada cama, y corrió al baño que teníamos justo frente a nuestra habitación. Normalmente, si hubiésemos estado ubicados unos dos años atrás, me hubiese dicho que no estudiara tanto, que qué tal si jugábamos un poco algo, o si nos acostábamos a hablar un rato. Me hubiera comprado las gotas para los ojos, las galletas que me gustan a mí, y se hubiera encargado de molestarme lo suficiente como para resignarme y reírme con él. Pero ya no hacía eso. De hecho, contradictoriamente a mis deseos de querer aceptarlo, Isshin vivía en mi pasado. Había encontrado refugio en una mujer, alguien a quien le estaba permitido besar, regalarle cariño, que por cierto le sobraba de a montañas. Alguien quien le podía dar algo que jamás iba a poder: hijos. Algo que él anhelaba. _Quiero tener tres pequeños_, me decía siempre, _uno no me alcanza, dos son una parejita y pelearían mucho. Tres es perfecto._  
Ella era perfecta para él. Y la envidié al punto odiar cada rincón de mi ser. Porque no podía decir absolutamente nada de ella, porque era amable hasta con el resto del polvo en suspensión. Parecía no tener un punto débil. Tenía una sonrisa y una mirada indestructibles.

Si no era Masaki quien generaba ese vacío en mí, era el mismo Isshin. Esa tarde, cuando salió del cuarto de baño y entró vestido para salir, solo lo había hecho para ponerse perfume, porque casi sin notar mi presencia, o más bien sin notarla, tomó el cofre y salió disparado por la misma puerta que había entrado. El portazo fue el principio del fin. Ya no quería tenerlo cerca. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir sin su ayuda. Después de todo, yo siempre había salido sin ayuda. No quería necesitarlo más. No quería recordarlo más. El amigo que finalmente había tenido, había anhelado, había muerto de amor. Ya no necesitaba sentarse a estudiar conmigo, ya que finalizó su carrera un año y medio después que yo.

_Cerrado herméticamente, tal como una nuez, debo permanecer.  
_  
Me juré. Poco supe después. Poco quise saber después. Me casé sabiendo que ella tenía una enfermedad terminal, creyendo que aún podía salvarla. Pero era un simple médico, no un ángel ni un mago. Sin embargo, tuvimos a Uryû un seis de noviembre, y ella murió antes que él llegase al año. Rompí mi juramento al tiempo que vi mis ojos reflejados en los de mi hijo, aferrándome a él tanto como pude.  
Pero poco me duró el lazo. Cuatro años, tal como me había durado con Isshin. Había alguien que volvía a superarme, y no era Masaki. Era mi propio padre, y su cuento de hadas. Ser hijo del último Quincy me daba náuseas. Empezada la carrera de medicina, no volví a atacar hollows si no me veía forzado a ello. No había sentido en salvar a los muertos, y eso lo terminé de afirmar luego de la muerte de mi mujer.  
No importó cuánto lo intenté, cuánto le prohibí de ver a su abuelo, Uryû se transformó en arena tal y como había hecho Isshin, y para cuando intenté retenerlo, ya era un joven adolescente con sueños grandes, infantiles, invencibles. De los cuales yo no formaba parte siquiera de uno. Y verlo tan cerca de Kurosaki, del hijo de Isshin, me dio un vuelco grande en el corazón. Aparentemente, no le había alcanzado con llevarse mis ganas de amar, sino que a mi hijo también. Lo único que realmente había creído tener, y ya casi no parecía ser una parte de mí.

Me repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, _ciérrate, Ryuken, aquí hace frío pero nadie llega. Nadie jamás va a llegar dentro de tus tripas, ni dentro de tu cabeza. Es lo único tuyo, disfrútalo. El resto es cenizas de intentos. No más intentos._

_No más intentos._


	2. Lástima

**Capítulo 1**: Lástima.

Un médico revisando otro médico. Un médico de su propia clínica revisando a su director. Un idiota esperando que salga el otro idiota. Qué irónica podía ser la vida a veces, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, a decir verdad.  
No solo me había tocado el idiota de la clínica, sino que él mismo necesitaba más ayuda que yo. Nervioso hasta en su manera de caminar, jugaba con su birome sacando y escondiendo la punta de la misma, haciendo un juego de molestos _ tic-tac_ que estaba poniéndome violento. Enroscó la punta de su poblado bigote, revisando una y otra vez mi historial médico. Miraba con recelo, cada tanto, mis ojos detrás de los lentes. Parecía estar intimidándolo. Era lo que buscaba en realidad. Nadie tenía derecho de pedir un turno médico por mí, nadie tenía derecho de obligarme a asistir a tal cita, ni mucho menos aconsejarme a mí, director de dicho establecimiento.

- Bueno…, Ryu-

- Ishida- corregí antes que se atreviera.

- Ishida-san, Ishida-san- dijo, apresurado, tratando de disculparse-, le decía… no tengo más remedio que volver a recetarle antidepresivos.

- ¿Antidepresivos?- repetí, agudizando mi tono de voz.

- Sí, señor, antidepresivos. Se que no son sus favoritos, pero el señor Kurosaki tiene razón-

- El señor Kurosaki es un idiota- corregí, interrumpiéndolo otra vez-, y déjeme decirle que no voy a tomar su receta de antidepresivos. Le agradezco su atención, su responsabilidad- y levantándome de la silla de su escritorio ubicada precisamente justo frente a él, seguí con el mismo tono amenazante-, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo retomar el tratamiento. Eso fue hace años, y no tengo pensado volver a lo mismo.

- El problema es, Ishida-san, que aquí usted no tiene poder decisión- explicó, volviendo a jugar con su bigote asqueroso- El punto es crítico, ¿sabe?, ¿o va a esperar tocar fondo?

- ¿Es una amenaza?- respondí con una pregunta, alzando inconcientemente una de mis cejas.

- ¡No, no, por favor!, no me malinterprete, Señor Director- exclamó con altura. Me dieron ganas de afeitarlo de una piña- No es una amenaza. Es simplemente una advertencia. Si usted no acepta el tratamiento, entonces va a tener que responder a él por medio de internación.

- ¿Perdón?- creí haber escuchado mal.

- Tal como lo oyó, señor director, si no acepta comenzar con el tratamiento nuevamente voy a tener que derivarlo a internación- repitió.

Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota para ponerme entre la espada y la pared?, ¿acaso no sabía que era capaz de dejarlo desempleado si quería? Abrí mi boca con intenciones de amenazarlo el triple de lo que él parecía estar haciéndolo conmigo. Pero reflexioné antes de largar la primera palabra, casi transformada en un ladrido. Era mejor aceptar la maldita receta y hacer de ella lo que yo quisiese. Después de todo, lo que yo hacía puertas adentro de mi casa era asunto mío, y de nadie más.

- Bien. Aceptaré sus antidepresivos.

- Y volverá dentro de quince días, ¿qué le parece?

- Desde luego- contesté. _En tu sueños_, pensé.

Hizo la inservible receta que luego la usaría para fines exclusivamente higiénicos, me la extendió, y saludándome cortésmente me dejó salir de su consultorio al tiempo que entraba una señora bastante mayor. Guardé el susodicho papel en el bolsillo de mi saco, y antes que pudiera alcanzar el ascensor ubicado justamente al lado del consultorio, Isshin me tomó por sorpresa. Intenté cerrar la puerta del ascensor apretándole los dedos si es que podía, pero adelantó uno de sus pies, y logró abrirla. Entró desesperado y acomodando su corbata frente al espejo, mientras me miraba a través del reflejo.

- ¿Y?- preguntó, curioso, sin perder su eterna sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?- preguntó, ahora más específicamente.

- Mira, Kurosaki- empecé, saliendo del ascensor en cuanto llegué al piso de mi oficina, caminando por el pasillo lo más apresurado que me permití-, no se desde cuándo te volvió a interesar mi vida. No me provoques. Ya estoy lo suficientemente enojado contigo como para que te des el lujo de seguir molestándome.

- ¿Cómo que desde cuándo me interesa tu vida?- siguió haciendo preguntas, postrándose en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina, creyendo que ese sería obstáculo suficiente como para no hundirme en el calor de mi único espacio personal- ¿desde que somos amigos?

- ¿Y desde cuándo somos amigos, específicamente, Kurosaki?

Atenté con cerrarle la puerta en la cara, volviendo a intentar cortarle los dedos, pero puso todo su peso contra el picaporte, intentando entrar a mi oficina. Desesperadamente levanté mi pierna, cosa que no quería, y lo alejé de una patada, cerrando la puerta tras mis espaldas. La puse bajo llave, y sentándome finalmente en la silla de mi escritorio, respiré hondo. Busqué correspondencia nueva en mi escritorio, pero nada había nuevo. Tomé el teléfono, y marcando el número, llamé a mi secretaria. Atendió de inmediato, como siempre.

- Buenos días, Rita- la saludé-, tráeme la correspondencia nueva, el registro de llamadas, las reuniones, y mi desayuno, por favor.

- De inmediato, Señor Ishida- respondió, esperando que cortara.

Me saqué mis lentes, masajeé mis ojos con lentitud, y a pesar de lo nublado que podía ver, me quedé con la vista colgada en el blanco de mi techo. Aún podía observar al idiota de Kurosaki tratando entrar a mi oficina. Qué bronca que me daba, qué ganas de romper todo que tenía. Una vez que había logrado olvidarme a duras penas de su presencia, tenía que volver a aparecer frente a mí, y tomándome como una herida personificada, abrirme en dos, revolviendo, buscando, rastros entre profundos cortes aquél amigo que yo había sido para él. Sentí que se me encogían las tripas apresuradamente, y busqué en mi bolsillo mi atado de cigarrillos, pero la puerta llamó primero. Era Rita que no podía pasar, debido a que yo mismo la había cerrado con llave. Me levanté costosamente, colocándome de vuelta los lentes. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy maquillada, y bastante escotada en su defecto. Le pedí que me deje todo arriba del escritorio, y moviendo sus caderas pomposamente, creyendo que lucía sensual cuando en realidad parecía una yegua, hizo lo que le pedí. Tímidamente se despidió con esa voz chillona que la caracteriza, y desapareció sin hacer ruido con el picaporte. _Lo único que me faltaba_, pensé, _ser la fantasía sexual de mi secretaria_. Sentí náuseas de solo llevar eso a mi mente.  
Traté que la mañana transcurriera como cualquier otra. Pero me era imposible. Los llamados telefónicos eran tan lejanos a mi pensamiento. Me perdía nuevamente en el ascensor, en la puerta de mi oficina. Recordé la habilidad especial de Isshin: hacerse relacionar con todo objeto, espacio y tema. Volvía a mi cabeza una y otra vez, incisivamente, mientras yo trataba de bloquearle la entrada a lo único privado que tenía. Sin embargo, parecía agua, no importaba cómo, él encontraba el camino para envenenarme los pensamientos. Corté la última llamada con furia, y llenándoseme los ojos con nubes de lágrimas, lloré. Sujeto a mi garganta, un nudo volvía a ella, recordándome también, la veces que Isshin había logrado desatarlo. Sentí, aún en el recuerdo, el calor de sus abrazos. Tan agobiantes, tan abarcativos. Sujeté mis hombros con fuerza, y casi clavándome las uñas aún teniendo el saco encima, ahogué los gritos en lo profundo del hueco entre mi cara y el escritorio.  
Siempre fui una persona de llanto fácil. Pero jamás nadie me veía llorar. Excepto, por supuesto y por lógica, Kurosaki Isshin, compañero y espectador de cine durante años junto a mí. Durante toda mi existencia intenté evitar la conmoción, pero fue imposible en cada intento. Recordaba cómo rodeaba con su corpulento brazo mis espaldas, y me dejaba apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Llevaba siempre tisúes, pañuelos de tela, y hasta una vez me había llevado un rollo de papel higiénico como broma. Reí en voz alta, sin esperarlo. Parecía que él estuviese ahí, justo frente de mí, consolándome. Repentinamente, y haciendo que casi saltara sobre mi silla, las campanadas del teléfono ubicaron mi cabeza en la oficina. Alimenté mi mente tanto como pude con trabajo, como hacía todos los días. Haber vuelto a ver a Isshin no podía ser la excepción de mi rutina.

Uryû sí.

- ¿MAMOTRETO?- chilló, logrando que lo escuchara a una cuadra si es que quería, pero solo estaba a unos pies de él. Reía en voz demasiado alta- ¡qué malo, Ichigo! no te quejes, ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamaba el otro.

Creí escuchar que le decía que lo quería. Y no di crédito a ello hasta que no los vi besándose justo delante de mi nariz. Tomé mis llaves, y fueron ellas las que advirtieron mi presencia ante ellos. De ojos asustados y desorbitados, Uryû reflejaba vergüenza por dónde se lo mirase. En un último intento de demostrarme que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad, abrí la boca para no estallar en llanto en ese preciso momento.

- Parece que es talento nato de los Kurosaki- dije, mirando al hijo Isshin de pies a cabeza, y acomodé mis lentes- Felicitaciones, Uryû.

Sin siquiera escucharse el arrastre de la puerta, la cerré con suavidad. Casi corriendo llegué a mi cuarto, dejando sobre mi mesa de noche la receta médica y demás papeles. No quería que Uryû volviese a verla otra vez.

_Ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú._

- ¿Es que no tenías nada más para sacarme, Isshin?, durante años te dedicaste a llevarte todo y no devolverme nada. Nunca te cansas, nunca logro vencerte las ganas de robarme, de hacerme sentir tan poco a comparación de las demás personas. Si nunca serví como amigo, como amante en el caso de haberlo sido si hubiese sido posible, como padrino de bodas, como nakama, como padre, ¿por qué vuelves para recordármelo?, si…- me decía en voz baja, sentado en la punta del colchón de mi cama de dos plazas, vacía hacía años- si nadie te pidió que vuelvas, estabas bien en calor de tu hermosa casa, rodeado de tres hijos que te hablan, que te escuchan, que te juegan, tal como siempre lo quisiste. Tu hijo… Ichigo… ¿es que no tenías otro, Uryû?, ¿realmente viene de herencia?, ¿o es el jodido destino que está empeñado en que tome tableta entera y me duerma sin volver a abrir los ojos?, si no me necesitas. A la única persona a la que realmente le espero ser útil eres tú, hijo, pero no… me olvido de Souken. Gracias, anciano. Es genético. Sin dudas lo es.

Escuché sonar mi celular. Y sin siquiera confirmar si era Isshin o no, lo apagué. Si eran de la clínica por alguna urgencia, llamarían al fijo. Ya me había cansado de pensar en él, y terminé buscando refugio en el orden de mi cuarto. Acomodé todas mis prendas, al tiempo que escuché a Uryû entrar a la casa. Impulsivamente mi cuerpo pedía que volviera a abrazarlo, como había hecho durando sus primeros cuatro añitos. Cuando era un mocosito de ovalados lentes que abría los ojos de par en par cuando me veía llorar, preguntándome qué me pasaba. Brillante en cada curiosa pregunta que hacía, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Era una compañía hermosa, la más hermosa que jamás había tenido. Me seguía a todos lados. Durante sus primeros meses gateaba detrás de mi espalda hasta el escritorio, siguiendo mis pasos. Yo jugaba escondiéndome, pero me encontraba siempre. Se encogía en los rincones más pequeños, con chupete en boca, y manos curiosas. Tiraba de todas mis corbatas, ensuciaba sin cansancio mis lentes dejándole las marcas de sus dedos, y jugaba a afeitarse cada mañana que me seguía hasta el baño. Pero aún con diecisiete años seguía sin tener barba. Eso a veces me daba pauta que aún tenía tiempo, me devolvía las esperanzas que todavía podía recuperarlo.  
El ruido del jarrón del pasillo cayéndose, junto con su cuerpo, hizo que saltara de la cama. Caminé apresuradamente hasta él, visualizando que estaba tosiendo sangre. _No desesperes, Ryuken, o lo vas a arruinar. No lo pongas nervioso_.  
Cuidarlo no me quitó las ganas de abrazarlo. Y por más que tratara de ser dulce con él, no había confianza que atravesara el muro que existía entre él y yo.

- Abre la boca ahora sí- le pedí por segunda vez, una vez que lo había acostado en el sofá de la sala. Revisarlo era un cáncer - Di "a"- dije, al tiempo que se llevaba una manito de vuelta a su estómago. Si tenía náuseas era porque aún estaba nervioso- Tranquilízate, no vas a volver a vomitar sangre. Simplemente tienes náuseas porque estás mareado. A ver, sácate la mano- le ordené, mirando la mano que tenía precisamente sobre su estómago. Lo mejor iba a ser hacerle masajes, antes que los nervios lo consumieran- No seas tarado- solté cuando cacheteó mis manos que intentaron desabrocharle la camisa-, no voy a abrirte el estómago, Uryû. Vamos, saca las manos.

Era tan infantil, y se lo dije. Eso me hacía recordar aún más a los pequeños caprichos que tenía de pequeño, cuando no quería que me fuera a trabajar. Inventaba que tenía hepatitis sin saber lo que era, que le dolía el estómago, la oreja, los pestañas.  
Repentinamente se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿De qué te ríes, mocoso?- pregunté, con una casi sonrisa contagiada- Vamos, no seas caprichoso, saca las manos.

- Olvídalo. Solo vas a decirme que estoy bajo de peso, _como siempre_ y como si tú no lo estuvieras, y que necesito modelar un poco más mi cuerpo de marinero marica- se excusó, inventando la mitad de las cosas que había dicho. Que estaba bajo de peso era un hecho, pero no recordaba decírselo siempre. Ni mucho menos llamarlo marinero marica.- Sí lo has dicho- contestó, en un tono aún más caprichoso.

- Claro que no, ahora retira las manos antes que te las corte con el bisturí y te las haga comer- amenacé, logrando finalmente que desistiese.

- Pero, ¡shhht!- chistó- saca tu mano. Yo me voy a subir la camisa.

- ¿Tienes miedo que me transforme en Kurosaki de repente?- pregunté, poniéndolo colorado hasta los dientes. Me tiró con un almohadón que atajé y devolví.

- ¡VIEJO PORDIOSERO!- chilló, con esa voz que acababa de madurar- ¡PARECES EL VIEJO DEL PARQUE, ESE BORRACHO HORRIBLE!

Me hizo reír. Esas palabras que tiraba. Dios, no, no había cambiado tanto. Seguía usando el mismo vocabulario específico de cuando había aprendido a decir papá. Se acomodaba los lentes nerviosamente. Y se daba vuelta cuando se ofendía vergonzosamente.

- Qué prejuicioso eres, Uryû- comenté, decidido a soltar de mis labios algo que me envenenaba el alma hacía años- Un anciano que yo conocí tampoco lucía muy distinto a un mendigo.

Endureció la mirada, y giró permitiéndome ahora sí que lo revisase.

- Parece que la única manera es hacerte enojar- concluí. Subí su camisa hasta a altura del pecho, y comencé a masajear lo zona estomacal. Estaba realmente nervioso- Lo tienes hecho una tosca. Relájate, porque los nervios solo van a ocasionar más problemas. De hecho, es probable que hayas tosido sangre solo por un problema nervioso, ¿te pasó algo?

Me miró obvio. Como si yo realmente supusiese de su vida. Me reafirmé que mi pregunta era válida. Después de todo era cierto: yo era totalmente ajeno a su día a día. Quizás había tenido más problemas en colegio, quizás se había peleado con Kurosaki después que yo los descubrí, quizás tenía un examen próximamente.

- ¿Te peleaste con alguien?, ¿volviste a tener amonestaciones?- reformulé mi pregunta, acomodando mis lentes - Cálmate porque sino esto no sirve de nada.

Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, sin saber qué decirme. Era lógico. Jamás hablábamos, jamás le preguntaba qué le pasaba, ya que las pocas veces que lo había intentado los resultados habían sido más que negativos.

- Quizás fue el frío- dedujo.

- ¿Tomaste frío?

- Me mojé camino a casa.

- Pero hoy es sábado- recalqué-, entonces sí saliste.

- Fui de picnic. Con… con Ku-Kurosaki- explicó, sonrojándose. Kurosaki. Kurosaki. Y más Kurosaki.

- ¿Con este día de mierda?- pregunté-, solamente a ti se te ocurre ir de PICNIC con un día cómo este, Uryû, ¡no sea cosa que esté soleado!

Finalizando los masajes, lo dejé descansar un rato en el sillón. Caminé hasta la cocina con pasos pesados, me reposé sobre la mesada, y llevándome un cigarrillo al a boca, levité. Hacía años que no tenía que darle razones ni explicaciones a nadie. Hacía siglos que no necesitaba consolar a alguien. Qué decirle, qué explicarle, cómo justificarlo si siquiera sabía la causa de su nerviosismo. Quizás era Kurosaki, quizás eran sus notas, quizás se acercaba la fecha de fallecimiento de Souken y él aún no había conseguido respuestas a preguntas que me hubiera encantado responderle. Porque me hubiera encantado ser al menos una ínfima parte de lo que significaba para él ese anciano.  
_Siempre tarde, Ryuken._  
La promesa parecía parchada. _Júrame que no volverás a tener trato con un shinigami_. Ellos lo llevaban, al igual que Souken, al peligro de aventurarse en una historia de cuentos de hadas sin justificación alguna. Ellos lo incentivaban a creer que realmente los Quincy aún seguían existiendo. Que los Quincy todo podían. Era la hermosa leyenda contra mi voluntad de retener lo único que físicamente poseía. Si aún existía algo para mí, algo mío, era Uryû. Y fue Uryû. Y desde su nacimiento me juré protegerlo con mi propio pecho ante cualquier hollow, ya que no había duda que los veía, que lo asustaban, que podía ser su blanco perfecto.  
Pero yo lo protegería, no Souken ni un par de shinigami. Porque ellos solo lograrían envolverlo en un hermoso cuento rosa, de guerreros y princesas que no existía. Que no era más que un nido de mentiras, un nido de serpientes, de corrupción.  
Sin embargo, mi presencia nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir sus pequeños ojos. Nunca fui suficiente.  
_Siempre tarde, Ryuken._

- Si te pusiste nervioso por lo que pasó en la puerta, con Kurosaki, solo tengo poco para decirte, Uryû- dije cuando volví a acercarme a él, luego de acomodar la alfombra y la mesa ratonera- La promesa no la rompiste, si es eso lo que quizás te preocupa. No fallaste a tu palabra porque él, simplemente, no es un shinigami declarado. Es un bruto con una espada. Si te sientes mal porque estás con un chico, solo acéptalo y cuídate. No todos somos iguales, y no es pecado. Si te preguntas qué hubiese dicho ese anciano en mi lugar… supongo que la respuesta la vas a encontrar, y tú más que nadie puede.

La mirada era calcada. Esos mismos ojos eran los mismos que me habían mirado por encima de su sábana, todas las noches que besaba su frente antes de dormirse. Volvieron a mí todas las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo. Sí, seguía siendo un niño.  
Me acerqué a él, en un intento abrazarlo, pero sólo pude tomarlo de su brazo para rodearlo por mis hombros, y ayudarlo a caminar hasta su cuarto. Al ritmo de cada paso subido en la escalera, aumentaba mi nostalgia.  
Lo senté en su cama, y echando un vistazo general a su cuarto, contemplé el lío de ropa que había en él. Casi me dio un ataque. Nada me ponía más nervioso que el desorden y la falta de limpieza. Kurosaki sin dudas no era una buena compañía. O de eso me quería convencer. Y conocía poco a mi hijo en lo que iban de los últimos años, pero no lo suficiente como para creerme que ya no era virgen.

- ¿Desde cuándo tanto desorden?- pregunté, disimulando mi desesperación.

- Es que… le estuve mostrando a Kurosaki la ropa que hice- contestó, apresurado.

- ¿Supongo que entre ese bollo de porquería- comencé, revolviendo levemente la clara montaña de ropa- está tu pijama, no?

- Está en el perchero, primero que todo- contestó de mal talante.

Me acerqué al perchero, y debajo de la bata de baño y un par de camisas, encontré su pijama celeste. Parecía de hospital. Tomé ambas piezas y caminando hasta su cama, me arrodillé frente a él. No quise mirarlo fijamente, pero noté que tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos sorprendidos, extrañados. Sin dudas apestaba como padre. Mi hijo se extrañaba de mí en un intento de ayudarlo a colocarse un simple pijama.

- Dámelo, puedo cambiarme- dijo, tomando el pijama con ambas manos. Fue una apuñalada directa.

- Uryû, me quiero ir a dormir, vamos, facilítame las cosas, ¿sí?- me justifiqué, tratando de no ser rudo.

- Si tan cansado estás ve tranquilo a dormir, que nadie te está pidiendo ayuda- contestó, para terminar de abrir la herida. Desesperé, como siempre, por demostrar lo contrario. Sin tener éxitos.

- No seas necio- solté.

Soltó el pijama, acomodó sus lentes y poniéndose derecho, su columna se hizo notar. Eso es lo que yo llamo verdaderas contracturas.

- Eso no sonó para nada lindo- comenté, desabrochando su camisa con mucha delicadeza.

No me acordaba cómo cambiarlo. Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero estaba tan grande, tan alto. Y eso no me ayudaba. Había perdido práctica de las incontables noches que, volviendo cansado de trabajar, lo bañaba y lo cambiaba. Jugábamos al ajedrez, tomaba su vasito de leche tibia, y bostezando estiraba sus brazos. Lo alzaba, y palpando suavemente su espalda, lo adormecía en mis hombros, lo acostaba y besándole la frente acomodaba sus sábanas.  
Atenté con apoyar una de mis manos sobre su cabeza. Siquiera su peinado había cambiado. El tiempo parecía estar refregándome en los propios ojos lo que ya había perdido. Acomodé su pantalón, y lo acosté, acomodando sus sábanas también.

- Vas a poder descansar bien, a lo sumo te van a volver unos retorcijones de estómago, pero intenta quedarte en la cama. No vas a volver a vomitar- le expliqué, alzando mi mano. Quería acariciarle el cabello. Amagué justo a tiempo y acomodé mis lentes. Apagué la luz, y antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, giré sobre mis pies, y agregué:- Mañana quédate en casa.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto sintiéndome el doble de pesado, sin haber librado ansias. Me saqué los lentes, y poniéndome el pijama, me dormí tan pronto como cerré mis ojos. Y volví a abrirlos tan pronto como sonó el despertador. Fue un instante. Lo apagué con bronca, y me refugié en el baño. Como todos los días, mi terapia dentro del baño duraba aproximadamente una hora y media. Y tampoco me metía debajo de la lluvia hasta que el mismo cuarto no se llenase de vapor. Si aún conservaba algo de mi cordura, se lo debía al relajamiento de los baños matutinos.  
Saco blanco, corbata, pantalón de vestir y zapatos. La agenda, los lentes, el teléfono, los papeles, las llaves de la casa, la bendita receta del médico. Tomé el pasillo, y antes de bajar las escaleras, revisé a Uryû. Acurrucado sobre un costado de su cama, hecho un bollito, descansaba. Miré ambos costados de su almohada, pero no había rastros de sangre. Acomodé su pelo a un costado de su rostro, besé su frente, y partí, sin hacer ruido, cuidando mis pies sin hacer crujir la madera de su cuarto.  
Caminar hasta el hospital era rutinario. Siempre las mismas casas, siempre los mismos autos, la misma gente. La obsesiva de la vereda tirando agua hasta inundar la calle a dos cuadras del hospital, el enamorado de su jardín podando las plantas, la jovencita que toma el té desde lo alto de su ventana. Siempre lo mismo.  
Llegaba al hospital y era siempre lo mismo. Siempre. _Buenos días, Director Ishida. Muy buenos días, Director Ishida. ¡Ishida-san, buenos días!_ El gordo del ascensor. _¡Ryuken, te desapareces! estás más flaco que una escoba, ¿cómo estás?_  
Y la peor: Rita.

- ¡Señor Ishida, buenos días!- enérgica se levantaba de su escritorio, acomodaba su cabello y dejando a un lado la lima de sus uñas, abría su enorme bocota intentando sonreír… ¿tiernamente?-, ¿cómo está?

- Magnífico- contesté con ironía- ¿llamadas?

- Tres, Señor Ishida- cada vez que me nombraba por alguna extraña razón apretaba sus labios- Tome.

- Gracias. Tráeme el desayuno.

Tomando la libreta de llamadas, me sumergí en mi despacho tan pronto como pude. Al unísono que solté el picaporte, cerrando suavemente la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Siempre lo mismo. El idiota de la fotocopiadora de abajo que no mandaba el papeleo, el estúpido del correo que llegaba siempre tarde con el repuesto de higiénicos, nunca faltaba el paciente enigmático, el paciente incontrolable, el paciente que solamente Ishida Ryuken puede atender.  
El teléfono suena, y es el director de otro hospital, suena otra vez, la secretaria, vuelve a sonar, y son de administración, una vez más, y el neurólogo pidiendo licencia. Entre la rutina, llegó el cambio. Que bien no esperaba, no quería y no deseaba, como una corriente de agua que se filtra en los lugares que uno no puede emparchar, llegó igual.

- Señor Ishida, es el Dr. Kurosaki, ¿está disponible?- preguntó la voz chillona de Rita, del otro lado del teléfono.

- Dile que no estoy en mi despacho- inventé.

- Pero no está al teléfono, Señor, está aquí, en la puerta de su despacho- contestó la muy estúpida.

_¿Es que no tiene cerebro, no sabe inventar por más que sea muy alevosa y estúpida la mentira? El punto no es que me crea, sino que no me crea y se de cuenta que no quiero, no se me antoja, y no tengo ganas de verlo, _pensé_. _Me levanté de muy mala gana, y de a grandes zancadas crucé el despacho hasta la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y con esa cara que siempre, todos, tratan de esquivar._  
_  
- ¡Ryuken, ma' man!- saludó alegremente, palmeándome el hombro, y sonriendo abiertamente- ¿cómo va?

Sujeté su brazo sobre mi hombro para torcérselo sádicamente y que gritase de dolor, el muy desgraciado, pero apresuradamente aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para entrar cual laucha al despacho, sentándose en mi cómoda e inigualable silla de escritorio.

- ¡Oi, pero qué rico!- exclamó apunto de tomar una de las medialunas que estaban al lado del lapicero. Tomé la bandeja tan rápido como pude, y las dejé al pie de la ventana. Si se caían, se las comería un gato, que seguramente las merecía más que él- ¡HEY!, ¿con qué derecho?

- Eres el menos indicado de hablar de derechos, ¿qué quieres, Kurosaki?- pregunté, tajante.

- ¿Qué es eso de Kurosaki?, ¿acaso no tengo nombre?- observó, guiñándome un ojo, y muy sonriente. Lo odié.

- Te lo digo en serio, ¿qué quieres?

- Tu siempre tan serio, Ryuken- comentó.

- Hablas como si me conocieras.

- Y tú como si no.

- No te conozco, Kurosaki, si no tienes nada que decirme, vete, hazme el favor, tengo una mañana complicada en serio- me excusé, al tiempo que sonaba el teléfono.

Lo atendí, y mientras hablaba con el pobre hombre, me di cuenta que no lo estaba escuchando, que estaba atenta, pero disimuladamente, mirando lo que hacía el otro idiota. Revisaba los cajones en busca de tesoro, quizás. Luego revisó mi biblioteca, después se puso a hacer muecas para hacerme reír, intentando arruinar mi imagen de doctor serio y cordial, cosa que no pudo. Y cuando finalmente corté, estalló en carcajadas. Qué hombre.

- ¿Bien?- dije, alzando sin darme cuenta una ceja.

- ¿Qué es esa expresión?- me imitó.

- KUROSAKI- ya estaba colmando mi paciencia- ¿qué quieres?

- Nada, nada- exclamó, manteniendo la calma. Caminó hasta mí, y apoyando una mano en mi hombro que no tardé ni dos segundos en deshacerme de ella, preguntó:- ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Y a ti qué-te-importa?- entrecortado, pregunté.

- ¿Cómo que qué me importa?, ¡eh!, no seas así conmigo, ¿cómo te fue?, cuéntame.

- ¿Y por qué tanto interés de repente? Hace años que no hablamos, Isshin- dije, nombrándolo. Llamarlo por su verdadero nombre logró un leve cosquilleo dentro de mí.

- ¡Hasta que me dijiste Isshin!- exclamó, aún más contento, si es que se podía-, ¿interés de repente?, no, no es eso. Es que te veo cada vez… menos…- intentaba, buscando palabras- como menos… ¿humano?

- No lo soy, lamentablemente.

- Se que eres un Quincy, pero no me refiero a eso- y se puso serio de repente. Me dio miedo-, me refiero a que todo el Hospital se dio cuenta que no estás bien, Ryuken. Tienes unas ojeras que se te caen, cada vez estás más delgado, y no bajas tu ritmo laboral,… ¿qué buscas?

- Mantener mi familia, nada más- contesté.

Y era cierto. Solamente estaba buscándole un futuro a Uryû. La idea de ser Quincy no se le iba a de la cabeza, y por más que me doliera, tenía que aceptarlo. Tratar de cambiarlo había sido imposible, y aún lo era. Y si quería morirse de hambre ayudando a los muertos, entonces yo tendría que esmerarme y dejarle lo mínimo e indispensable. Hubiese preferido que terminase costurero, contador, abogado, diseñador de modas, lo que fuere. Algo que lo ubique en este mundo, no en el otro. Este era su lugar. Y si para ayudarlo a vivir aquí tenía que sacrificarme yo, lo haría. Quizás de esa manera, algún día entendería, porqué se lo negué tantos años.

- Vaya que te sale caro mantenerla- ironizó.

- Si estás aquí para darme clases de cómo mantener una familia y cómo relacionarme con ella, déjame decirte, Isshin, que eres el menos indicado.

Rió con ganas.

- No sabía que tu complejo de mal padre fuera tan grande, Ryuken.

- Quizás no lo sabes porque nunca estuviste presente- gocé tanto decirlo que creí que iba a babear.

Se quedó callado, y sorprendido me miró.

- Hacía años que no cruzábamos palabras, Isshin- le expliqué-, ¿por qué las cosas deben cambiar ahora?

- ¿Porque necesitas ayuda?- obvió.

- No, gracias. Te lo agradezco, estoy bien como estoy. Además, no necesito tu lástima.

- ¿A eso le llamas bien?, si te pudiera meter en una máquina de tiempo te darías cuenta que entre este Ryuken y el de hace quince años atrás hay una gran diferencia.

- Te felicito, eres todo un genio, Isshin. ¡Descubriste América!

- ¿Sigues el tratamiento?- preguntó, ignorando mi comentario, y volviendo a sonreír, aunque un poco más leve.

- Soy médico, Isshin, se cómo cuidarme.

- Todos dicen lo mismo- levantó más sus labios.

- ¿Algo más para decirme?- ya me estaba cansando.

- ¿Comes conmigo hoy? - me invitó-, me necesitan en el hospital.

- Mi horario de almuerzo es a las dos de la tarde- dije, caminando hasta la puerta. La abrí, esperando que saliera. _No se va a aguantar hasta las dos de la tarde_, pensé.

- A las dos, entonces, vaquero- y chasqueando sus dedos, cruzó la puerta. Acercándola al picaporte, me sorprendió justo antes de cerrarla, y murmurándome al oído, divertido agregó:- tu secretaria es una perra asquerosa, ten cuidado, está en celo.

- ¡Lárgate, gordo!- le grité, empujándolo y cerrando finalmente la puerta tras mis espaldas.

Suspiré. Me llevé la mano a la sien, y masajeándome la cabeza, traté de volver a mi rutina. Isshin era puro desorden en mi cabeza. Bastaba acordarme de él para que mis horarios, mi concentración, mi mundo se dieran vueltan. Era tan revoltoso, tan escandaloso, siempre fue imposible ignorarlo. Y tal y como imaginé, no había cambiado ni un poco.  
¿Qué quería de repente?, hacía años que no hablábamos. Años sin cruzar más que un saludo, y las típicas preguntas matutinas que a nadie le importan. A nadie.  
¿Por qué me tenía lástima?, toda mi vida fue el sentimiento más detestado por mí. Prefería que me ignorase como lo venía haciendo desde que había conocido a Masaki. Ella transformó su vida entera, le brindó hijos, los cuales le ocupaban siempre el vacío que había dejado tras su muerte.  
¿Por qué volver a ser amigos?, si yo no los tenía. Y no los necesitaba. Estaba en perfectas condiciones escondido detrás de mi escritorio, de mi biblioteca, sumergido en cada mundo de cada paciente. Salvarles la vida me devolvía a mí, ínfimamente, las ganas de dar un paso, y otro, y otro.  
Qué enojado estaba. Qué furia sentí de repente. Ira.

No necesitaba su lástima. Ni su ayuda.

···

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les esté gustando. Este fanfiction está relacionado con la trama de Left-Handed Love, ya que la relación que tienen Uryû y Ryuken comienza a mejorar ahí. Por eso, decidí revivir el momento, pero desde otra perspectiva, la de Ryuken.  
Espero no decepcionar a nadie, y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. ¡Saludos, y que anden bien!


	3. Papá

**Capítulo 2**: Papá

Me sorprendí de mi propio reflejo. Se habían hecho las dos de la tarde sin que lo notara siquiera, sin que lo esperara, sin que lo ansiara. Realmente no quería verlo. No era mi voluntad sentarme a comer con él como lo habíamos hecho años atrás, todos los días, cuatro veces al día. Quería estar solo, y era una realidad. En cuanto lo había visto, días atrás, buscándome por los pasillos del hospital, creí que miles de recuerdos atormentarían los deseos de volver a quienes fuimos en el pasado. Pero estaba equivocado. Los recuerdos sólo alimentaban el grosor del creciente muro entre él y yo. Entre el mundo y yo. Si quiera creí que podría abrirme a Uryû, por más que lo intentase.  
El pasado había moldeado mi manera de ser, extinta de todo contacto relacionado con lo sentimental, lo prohibido, la caricia. Quizás el llanto no. No ahogaba las ganas de gritar cada vez que sentía sobre la boca de mi garganta rasguños de una soledad amiga, compañera. De ella no provenían los abrazos que Isshin me había dado. Ni las risas que me había robado. Con ella se arrastraban las ganas de ayudar a otros en la distancia. Y podía lograrlo. Menos con mi hijo. Irónicamente, con la persona que más quería proteger en el mundo.

- No sabía que cocinabas con tanta presentación- observó, sentado del otro lado de mi escritorio, haciéndose un lugar entre los papeles.

Había llegado diez minutos antes de lo prometido. Sin agitarse, con el delantal impecable pero desabrochado, alegre, y con su almuerzo debajo del brazo.

- No lo hice yo. Uryû cocina- le contesté.

- ¡¿Lo obligas a cocinar a tu propio hijo?!- gritó, apuntándome con un índice acosadoramente- ¡PERO QUÉ PADRE MÁS SINVERGÜENZA!

- Mira quien habla- murmuré, girando mis ojos, y comenzando a comer.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Josh?- preguntó divertido.

¿Había oído bien?, ¿_Josh_?

- ¿Josh?, ¿qué esa basura de Josh?

- ¿No te acuerdas?, tú eras Josh.

Claro que me acordaba. Mejor que él seguramente. Siempre apoyado sobre el borde de la ventana de nuestra pensión, llegaba con su traje de shinigami, algo herido, y contento me miraba y me saludaba "_Oh, Josh, te he extrañado_". Explicaba siempre que si me llamaba así se sentía más John Travolta que nunca. Pobre idiota.  
Me abrazaba y repetía "_Oh, Josh, te he extrañado_", logrando sacarme una risa entre el llanto. Nos quedábamos dormidos en la misma cama, y siempre que despertaba lo tenía a dos centímetros de rostro, con esas expresiones tan horribles que hace él. Pintado como un travestido, y repitiendo incansablemente "_Oh, Josh, te he extrañado_".  
Cuando me emocionaba viendo películas con él, también lo decía. Veía comiéndome un helado, y lo decía. Escuchaba repetir esa frase una y otra vez, incansablemente. Para él, siempre que algo nos distanciaba, yo era _Josh_.

- No, no me acuerdo.

- Mentiroso.

- Idiota.

Y lo era. Era un completo idiota.  
¿Cómo me había enamorado de semejante persona?  
Lo observé por encima de mis lentes, mientras tragaba su almuerzo, comentándome sobre lo que había hecho la mañana entera, cosa que me importaba tanto como la vida privada de mi secretaria.  
Había tanta historia con solo mirarle los ojos, que sentí mi cuerpo estremeciéndose. Un par de órganos, no podían ser más que eso. Sin embargo, para mí, lo eran. Parecían estar prendidos fuego todo el día. Siempre con una expresión diferente. Nunca un deje de tristeza. Era tan opuesto a mí. Un imán a las penas, que o bien las aliviaba, o notablemente sin querer las profundizaba. Por mucho que lo odié los años que me ignoró, aún no podía asegurarme si se trataba de crueldad. Como mucho era una marioneta del cruel calendario, que día a día, me alejaba del sentimiento, de la sensibilidad.

- ¡…y yo le dije que se fuera al carajo si pretendía eso de mi clínica!- contaba entusiasmado-, ¿entiendes, Ryuken?, es una clínica, no un hospital. Trabajamos para un número reducido de gente, ¡al menos que nos manden ambulancias, y con gusto lo haría!

- Ni hablar.

- ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que me molestó más?

- ¿Mh?

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- No- admití.

- Mentira- sonrió satisfactoriamente- yo se que me estás escuchando, pero que dices eso para que yo me enoje.

Cómo envidié ese sentimiento optimista que tanto poblaba su alma. En su lugar me hubiera enojado tanto que hasta quizás asesinaba a la otra persona, entonces, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo eso?, ¿dónde estaba el provecho de tal ignorancia a algo que no se lo puede ignorar? Engañarme nunca había sido mi fuerte. Era mi sensibilidad, mi defecto, mi error, y aún tenía que convivir con el pecado de haberlo aplicado desde mi nacimiento.

- Te decía, que lo que más me molestó fue que después de hacerme semejante escándalo, como si yo fuera una persona escandalosa…- contaba, con expresiones múltiples.

Me perdí en su relato, concentrado en su barba. Qué se había hecho precisamente. Siempre cambiaba de modelo. Y lo mismo pasaba con su peinado. Era prolijo, higiénico, coqueto, le gustaba verse arreglado y bien. También le gustaba, sin siquiera proponérselo, ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar donde sus pies lograban pisar. Cómo había deseado, incontables veces, que el suelo me tragase. Fuese donde fuese. Cine, cafetería, clases prácticas, visitas guiadas, bibliotecas. Kurosaki Isshin se hacía escuchar en todo pasillo, camino, o recorrido.

- ¡La tenías que ver con el vestidito nuevo!- exclamaba, con una mirada enamorada- Mi Yuzu…, se veía hermosa. Yo sabía que iba a ganar el concurso, ¿sabes?, es tan dedicada, ¡encima cuando subió al escenario, que me saludó, mi vida!- gritaba eufórico, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Concurso de…?

- De poesía, te dije- contestó sin molestarse-, ¿viste que es la primera alumna de Uryû?

¿Mi hijo daba clases?, creí enrojecer o palidecer de vergüenza. Qué poco conocía a mi propio hijo, que tan lejos estaba de entenderlo. Y escucharlo decir de la boca de él no hizo más que causarme envidia, bronca, y celos.  
_Ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú._  
Tuve un impulso de tirarme encima de él y ahorcarlo con la corbata hasta que muriese ahogado, pero no tenía derecho. Si él podía hacerlo más feliz que yo, entonces debía agradecérselo, por más que siempre me hubiese gustado estar en sus zapatos. Ser yo el que orgulloso le cuente a sus colegas que mi hijo estaba ofreciendo clases.  
¿Clases particulares?, ¿matemática, literatura, historia, química? Sentí que levemente los ojos se me humedecían. Qué ganas de verlo. Siempre volvían a mí, las ganas de retenerlo en mis brazos para que no siguiera escapándose de mí, por más que yo ya sabía que ya no le pertenecía en lo más mínimo.  
Tomé el pañuelo que estaba dentro de mi saco, y llevándomelo rápidamente a la nariz, disimulé un estornudo. Sequé mis lágrimas intentando retener las que venían detrás.

- ¡Salud!- gritó, palmándome la espalda fuertemente.

- Gracias- dije, ahogando cada vez más, mis ganas de llorar- Kurosaki, tengo que seguir, si no te importa, con mi trabajo.

- Desde luego, yo tengo que volver a mi clínica, y después aquí, a la clínica, y aquí otra vez… salgo a las nueve y media, por ahí,-explicó atropelladamente- ¿te dejo en tu casa, quieres?

- Te lo agradezco, me gusta caminar- contesté, con la mirada fija en él. Que se fuera, por el amor a Dios, necesitaba estar solo.

- ¡Vamos, hace frío, viejo!, pleno inverno, ¿caminando?, ¿estás loco?, ¡ves, por eso estás bajo de peso!

- TE LO AGRADEZCO, KUROSAKI- recalqué, tomando sus cosas, colocándoselas en brazos y abriendo la puerta de mi oficina de par en par. Casi lo saco a patadas- NOS VEMOS, KUROSAKI.

- ¡Eh, eh, Ryuken, espera!, JOOOOOOOOOOSH- gritaba, haciendo fuerza contra la puerta que aún no había logrado cerrar.

Cansado, armé un arco y apuntándolo justo en la cabeza, huyó riéndose y diciendo que volvería nueve y media a buscarme, y que me secuestraría. Prefería que me lleven preso primero, sin dudas. Suspiré aliviado, y cerrando la puerta, resbalé en ella hasta caerme sentado en el suelo alfombrado. Intenté buscar mis cigarrillos, pero el llanto me ganó.  
Era pesado el nudo atragantado, y fuerte como se retorcía dentro de mí, siendo casi imposible de aliviar. Sujetándola fuertemente con una mano, deseé arrancarme la garganta. Luego el pecho, la cabeza. Hacer algo que me alivie, que corte mi sensibilidad. Parecía invulnerable. Yo era el Dr. Ishida. Y nadie se atrevía jamás a levantarme el tono, no había nada que yo no pudiese hacer, arreglar o mejorar.  
Siempre había estado, delante de mí, el hospital como seguridad primordial. Si aquello estaba bien, entonces yo naturalmente tenía que estarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan sensible?, ¿por qué me dolía tanto todo?, ¿qué clase de problema, estímulo, respuesta había ante tal repugnante sentimiento de debilidad?  
Dejé sonando el teléfono por alrededor de quince minutos. Siete llamadas sin contestar, la próxima vendría Rita a preguntarme si me encontraba bien y por qué no contestaba los llamados en las tres líneas. Sin embargo, no quería volver a levantarme. Quería quedarme ahí hasta que mi cuerpo se pudriera junto con mis cigarrillos, la alfombra y algunos libros.

_¿Viste que es la primera alumna de Uryû?_

_Ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú._

_Ojala yo pudiese transformarme en ti, Isshin_, pensé. Tener una pequeña clínica podría satisfacer mis ganas de trabajar y ayudar gente. Recordar a Masaki podría devolverme continuamente el optimismo en toda situación. Sentir el beso y el cálido abrazo de tus hijas, saber sobre la vida de tu hijo mayor, pelear con él cariñosamente. Estar al tanto de sus necesidades. Que te amen tal y como eres, que te obedezcan, que te entiendan, que no duden ni un solo segundo de cuánto los protegerías, y hasta qué circunstancias llegarías. Que te cuenten qué les falta, qué les pasó.  
Que te llamen papá.

- Cómo te envidio, Isshin- susurré, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo de una lágrima resbaladiza sobre la punta de mi nariz-… ¿por qué te esmeras en recordarme que jamás voy a poder ser un cuarto de lo que tú eres?, ¿por qué?…

Tardé unos minutos más en ponerme de pie. Lavé mi cara con agua muy fría, y esperé que los espasmos de llanto se fueran de a poco. No podía atender los llamados en tal situación. Y si Rita se aproximaba, o más bien aventuraba a aproximarse a mi puerta, no tenía más que decirle que se fuera para que entendiera que en realidad todo estaba bien, y que los llamados podían esperar. O bien no podían esperar, pero yo por ellos sí.  
Una vez que pude calmarme, la tarde transcurrió sin mucho movimiento. Para lo que un movimiento dentro de un hospital significa, claro. De tres a cuatro reuniones, de cinco a seis incidentes, bienvenidas a doctores recién recibidos, enfermeras desesperadas, los pacientes que uno no puede olvidar fácilmente, de los cuales más de la mitad me recordaban a Uryû o a Isshin. Si mi mundo se terminaba en ellos, entonces el hospital estaba perdido. Eso me lo repetía todas las mañanas, todos los días.  
Mi turno terminó a las once, dejándome con leves contracturas en la espalda. Tenía los ojos rojos del cansancio, y caídos de la pesadez de tanto esforzarlos en atención. Me pregunté qué pasaría con mis mejillas si yo fuese uno de los tantos médicos que se esmera por regalarles millones y millones de sonrisas a sus pacientes.  
Me puse mi saco, mi largo abrigo blanco y sumergiendo las manos en él, salí del hospital a paso acelerado. Quería llegar a casa pronto. Me saludó hasta la puerta principal antes de salir. No sabía porqué, pero dentro del hospital todos se esmeraban por recibirme y despedirme con alegría. Y ese mismo sentimiento se reflejaba cuando llegaba para salvarle las papas del fuego en una situación que los atormentaba. Tenían miedo, respeto y cariño por un director que, sin embargo, era una estatua.  
Encendí un cigarrillo, y antes de cruzar el semáforo, el primer auto estacionado sobre la mano derecha tocó bocina. No le presté atención. Volvió a sonar, y dándome vuelta, ahí estaba Isshin, con lentes de sol. Reí para mis adentros. Me pregunté qué tan necesarios podían llegar a ser esos lentes a la noche. Acercándome a su ventanilla, alcé una ceja, y lo miré serio.

- ¡Sube, Josh!- exclamó sonriente, abriendo la puerta.

Golpeaba duramente el viento helado sobre mi rostro, y la tentación de la calefacción me hizo entrar. Sinceramente no quería verlo, quería volver solo, pensar, y terminar mi cigarrillo. Pero a veces la tentación de postrar los dedos sobre la calefacción del auto es más grande. Sobretodo cuando uno se olvida la bufanda.

- ¡Qué frío jetudo!- exclamó, subiendo la temperatura del auto. Y frotando su mano sobre mi brazo, en un intento de hacerme entrar en calor, sentí estremecerme.

Estaba acariciándome. Sobre un pedazo de tela, de manera brusca y torpe, y casi sin sentimiento alguno, pero lo estaba haciendo. Qué lindo se sentía. Tuve ganas de más. Quería volver a sentir otra vez su mano. Hacía cuánto no lo sentía. Hacía cuánto no se me abrazaba, no se me acariciaba, besaba. Qué débil era a la debilidad. Y al cariño.

- ¿Caramelo?- me ofreció en cuanto presionó el acelerador nuevamente. Me había olvidado de lo rápido que manejaba-, Karin siempre compra los de menta. A ella le gustan esos, ¿te gustan?, porque a mí me gustan los de chocolate, o los de frutilla. Los de naranja los odio, tienen gusto a aliento de recién levantado.

Iba estallar en carcajadas. Esas explicaciones tan típicas de él. Pero preferí guardarme la risa, acomodando mis lentes, y agradeciéndole por los caramelos, que prefería cenar bien en casa. Aunque esos mismos caramelos de menta eran mi preferidos.

- Bueno, pero llévate para después de comer, toma, toma- decía, mientras me tiraba por la cabeza todos los caramelos que encontraba entre la caja de cambio.

- ¡Gordo idiota!, te abusas que no puedo golpearte- gruñí, sacándome los dulces que tenía hasta dentro del abrigo.

- ¿Te mudaste, o todavía vives por aquí?- preguntó, mirando para ambos costados.

- Aún vivo en la misma casa, Kurosaki- respondí con resentimiento.

- ¡Rwgar, rwgar, rwgar!- exclamó en un intento de imitar a un perro-, ¡¡cuidado con Ryuken ma' doggie man!!

¿_Ma' doggie_?, ¿estaba llamándome su perro?

- ¿Qué, qué es esa cara, eh?, ¡JA, ya sé!, te gusta más vaquero- reía- ¡Como el de _Brokeback Mountain_, bien marica!

Si era una broma, no me causaba en lo más mínimo. Primero que nada, porque yo no era ni un perro y mucho menos un vaquero. Segundo porque no era ningún marica. Que estuviera enamorado de un gordo escandaloso no me hacía marica, quizás homosexual, pero siquiera eso. Me había casado y tenía un hijo. Y tercero porque Ennis… no era ningún marica. Fue mi personaje favorito, y pobre de mí, llorando horas después de terminada la película.  
No era gracioso en lo absoluto.

- Siempre tan aguafiestas, Ryuken, ¿eh?, no cambias- comentó.

Había muy pocas cosas que me sacaran aún más de quicio que las frases alternativas que nada tienen para decir. "_No cambias_" era un de ellas.  
¿Cómo se supone que la gente sabe eso si uno es totalmente ajeno a ellos?, haber compartido años un mismo cuarto y después haber arrojado todo por la ventana no le daba ningún derecho a darse por conocedor completo de mi vida y obra. No era más que un desubicado.

- ¿Era esta?- preguntó, señalando la casa equivocada, sonriendo.

- Es en la cuadra que le sigue, la que le sigue después de la esquina- expliqué, entre dientes.

Cuando estacionó, abrí rápidamente la puerta, bajándome del auto. Escuché que me dijo algo llamándome por mi otro nombre, nuestro nombre. Me aturdía, me sofocaba. Cerré la puerta de mi hogar tan pronto como encontré las llaves en el bolsillo de mi saco, que luego de sacármelo, lo tendí sobre el perchero más cercano. Saqué mis zapatos, y prendiendo las hornallas para calentar la cocina, me encerré allí. No quería despertar a Uryû, ya que el día siguiente era lunes, y tenía que levantarse temprano.  
Me llevé más de una vez la mano a mi brazo. Qué bien se había sentido. Y qué lástima sentí de mí repentinamente. Era triste. Sentirse tan conmocionado por un simple saludo, o por un simple gesto. Sí que estaba perdiendo humanidad.  
Escuché a Uryû bajando las escaleras desde su habitación apresuradamente, sin darme tiempo siquiera a endurecerme. A volver a tomar mi postura. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y ahí estaba él. Con su pijama celeste, los lentes torcidos dando la pauta que los había puesto en el camino, despeinado, y descalzo. Sin medias que le abrigaran los pies del frío de las baldosas.

- Buenas noches, Uryû- lo saludé, acomodando mis lentes.

- Hola…- dijo suavemente, rascándose el cuero cabelludo- me quedé dormido, y me olvidé de dejarte la comida fuera de la heladera.

- Está bien, sé calentarla- obvié.

- Ya se que sabes calentarla- obvió con el mismo tono.

¿Entonces?  
Miré la profundidad de sus ojos, gemelos a los míos. Y reflexioné. Si sabía que yo podía calentarla, ¿por qué molestarse?  
O bien, ¿por qué no molestarse? ¿por qué no hacerme un favor? ¿por qué no preocuparse por mí?  
¿Era eso? ¿estaba molestándose por mí? ¿podía pensarlo de esa manera sin sentirme egocéntrico e hipócrita?  
Retuve su mirada un largo rato. Tenía los ojos tan casados como yo, la mirada tan confundida como la mía, y un brillo de igual intensidad. Quizás había sido la situación dentro del auto, el almuerzo del mediodía o lo sucedido el día anterior, pero mis ganas de abrazarlo perduraban, y se alimentaban con el baile de las agujas al pasar.

- ¿Te quedaste en casa?- pregunté, deseando que me haya obedecido. Si yo no podía quedarme en casa cuidando de él, que al menos me haya hecho caso en eso me daba cierta tranquilidad.

- Sí… vino Ichigo- comentó, sonrojándose.

- ¿Se quedó a comer?

- Sí.

Se me habían agotado las preguntas. Y no. Más bien las preguntas las tenía. Lo que escaseaba era el valor para hacerlas. No estaba acostumbrado en lo más mínimo a conversar, si es que podía llamar así a nuestros diálogos, más de tres palabras con él. Bajé la mirada, alzando una ceja de puro instinto. Acomodé mis lentes otra vez, y él también. Le había contagiado el tic, pobre, era tan molesto. Al tener la vista baja, observé cómo cerró sus puños, y noté nuevamente sus piecitos descalzos.

- Uryû, va a ser mejor que te pongas un par de medias. Son frías las baldosas de la cocina como para que andes descalzo. No tomes más frío del que tomaste ayer- aconsejé.

Si seguía pasando el tiempo, me tiraría encima de él, estallando en llantos. Y resultaría tan patético que luego me suicidaría. Y tan obediente que era casi increíble, dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y caminó en busca de abrigo para ellos, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.  
Suspiré palmeando mi camisa, en busca de los cigarrillos, pero recordé que los había dejado dentro del saco, al igual que el encendedor. Caminar hasta él me daba tanta fatiga que la ansiedad parecía desaparecer junto con mis ganas de moverme. Y a esto había que sumarle mis ganas de encogerme, hacerme tan pequeño como para desaparecer, esconderme de una debilidad que me asustaba, que golpeaba las puertas de mis impulsos, que rompía con mi rutina. Yo no era así, yo moría junto con mi debilidad todos lo días, antes de caer desmayado en la cama del cansancio. Jamás lo expresaba. ¿Por qué tenía que volver justo en ese momento?  
Caminé muy nervioso por la cocina-comedor, retorciendo mis dedos, deseando encender un cigarrillo, acomodándome los lentes y el cabello. Qué sensación más horrible. Todo parecía caerse en un abismo, y yo era la última pieza del universo. Ya había perdido lo único que me sujetaba a este mundo, que era mi hijo. Ya no era mío. Era de Kurosaki. Novio y padre. No me necesitaba en lo absoluto. Sentí mis piernas flaqueando. Me temblaba todo, y el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecían puños golpeándome el pecho. Tenía que encontrar la manera de tranquilizarme, de recuperar mi postura.  
Lo sentí entrar sigilosamente. Volteé mi mirada, de ojos desorbitados, desesperados. Quieto y algo asustado, me miraba del otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Sí?- exclamé con la voz a punto de quebrar.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Ryuken?- preguntó, abriendo poco a poco, sus ojos también.

¿Por qué no padre?, ¿por qué no papá?, ¿por qué me tenía que recordar continuamente, de una forma tan básica como es que lo llamen a uno, que yo no era más que un hombre desconocido, distante, frío, ignorado dentro de su vida? Me hubiese aliviado tanto escucharlo decir algo tan simple como su primera palabra. Tanto, que a lo mejor ya no sentiría ese abismo tras mi espalda, chupándose todo de lo que yo ya no era dueño. Y no porque me gustaba obtener poder sobre todo lo que me proponía. En lo absoluto. Yo me cuestionaba solo en cuestiones básicas. Tan básicas como mi hijo.

- Ve a acostarte, Uryû, ya es tarde, yo ya cené en la oficina- mentí, caminando hacia la puerta del pasillo, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Subí las escaleras con las piernas casi duras, rígidas. Y no bien llegué a mi cuarto, dejé que mi cuerpo se sentara sobre el borde de mi cama, como si fuera plomo. Todo me pesaba. Todo me resultaba el triple de trabajoso. La vista buscaba ansiosa un punto fijo del cual sujetarme, pero mi propio cuarto me resultaba ajeno.  
Necesitaba un calmante.  
Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente otra vez. Me llevé ambas manos a los costados de mi rostro, arrastrándolas duramente hasta jalarme el cabello más cercano a mi sien. _Ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú_. Tapé mi boca. Apreté la mandíbula. Tenía que haber alguna manera de encerrar los gritos, de doblegarlos a mi voluntad. Todo, absolutamente todo era más fuerte que yo. Hasta mi propio cuerpo lo era.  
El crujido de la puerta me hizo notar que él estaba ahí, parado y asustado, con miedo terminar de entrar en mi cuarto.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, URYÛ!- creí gritarle. Pero no. Era mi cabeza la que gritaba, no yo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, y en cuanto sentí su manito apoyada sobre mi hombro, el recuerdo se mezcló al mismo tiempo el calor del abrazo. Me abalancé sobre él, sujetándolo fuertemente de sus hombros, acariciándolo. Era Uryû. Acaricié también quebradizamente su cabello, besándole la frente, e intenté respirar de a poco. Era mi hijo. Tan pequeño como lo había sujetado sobre mi pecho la última vez que lo había abrazado, ahora se repetía. Porque seguía siendo pequeño, delgado, delicado. Lo sostuve, y cerré los ojos. Esperé que el corazón dejara de golpearme tan fuertemente el pecho, que se pacificara el ritmo cardíaco. Y que mis manos dejaran de temblar también. Sin embargo, escucharlo llorar a él me desesperó aún más. Me rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, sujetando entre sus puños mi camisa.  
Es que más tranquilidad no podía venir a mí. Eran olas de templanza, de paz, de alivio y seguridad. Finalmente estaba abrazando algo que no era mi almohada. Finalmente podía volver a sentir algo más que satisfacción laboral. No sabía si era amor, cariño, orgullo o qué, pero se sentía tan bien. A pesar de tener el cuerpo frío, Uryû me devolvía calidez interior, junto con una pizca de humanidad. Sin embargo, la distancia existía. Seguía estando tan lejos, tan ajeno, tan prófugo de un mundo que ya no podía llamar mío.

- Shh, shh… no llores, Uryû- le pedí, aún acariciando su cabecita-, no llores.

- Tú tampoco.

- Al final, los Ishida no somos más que un par de llorones.

Rió.

- ¿Eh?, ¿o no somos un par de llorones?- volví a preguntarle, limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Te ves tan extraño…- susurró, con el ceño levemente arrugado- no pareces Ryuken.

- No lo soy- contesté, sosteniendo su mirada cada vez más extrañada-, soy papá, no Ryuken.

- ¿P-papá?

- ¿Lo prefieres a él, verdad?- pregunté, sintiendo cómo la garganta se estrujaba, al igual que todas mis tripas. _Ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú_.- A Isshin.

- ¿Al padre de Ichigo?

Asentí asustado, y con miedo a hacerle mal. Era tanta la bronca que llevaba entre mis puños, que el solo hecho de pensar en él me arrastraba a cerrarlos con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué lo voy a preferir a él?

- ¿No es que te gustaría tener un padre como él?- había empezado a llorar otra vez- ¿no le dijiste eso a Ichigo?

- ¡Pero no en ese sentido, Ry-!

- Papá, por favor, Uryû, dime papá- susurré, sujetándole la cabeza contra mí pecho.

- ¡Yo no lo prefiero a él!- exclamó, abrazándome más fuerte- no vuelvas a creer una cosa así…, _papá_.

No podía sonar tan hermoso. Casi le pedí que me lo repitiese. Me parecía mentira.

- Si al menos te acordaras… eras tan dulce conmigo- murmuré en recuerdos-, venías corriendo a saludarme cada vez que volvía del hospital. Para ese entonces eras mi hijo, mío. Y no había nada que te separara de mí. Hasta… hasta me querías.

- Pero yo te quiero.

- No te mientas, Uryû.

- No me miento… solo estoy enojado contigo- escuché que decía. Sujeté su cabecita entre mis manos, y besé su frente-, porque… porque siempre te quejas de que lo único que tengo en la cabeza es mi estúpida idea de ser Quincy.

- Pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, Uryû, lo acepté con el tiempo… y si tengo que ayudarte, sabes que no voy a dudar en hacerlo. Pero no esperes de mi el maestro que fue ese anciano.

- ¡¿Por qué ese anciano?! ¡¿Por qué no le dices abuelo?!- protestó, enojado.

- ¿Por qué tú no me dices papá?

Abrió grande sus ojos. Y se secó las lágrimas que colgaban de su nariz. Bajó la frente, pero la volvió a subir instante después.

- ¡Porque es distinto!, porque yo al menos tengo excusa para no llamarte así.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿la tienes?- ¿es que no había manera de hacer callar los llantos?-, ¡dímela, Uryû, dímela y me arreglas el gran problema!, ¿cuál es?

- Que… que…- balbuceaba-, que yo nunca soy suficiente para ti.

- No es eso, y no inventes. No, Uryû, no la tienes. Pésimamente, pero al fin, soy tu papá. Y creo que lo mínimo que merezco que me llames como tal, ¿o ya no me quieres como padre?, dímelo, y lo asumiré, nunca volveré a intentarlo.

_Ciérrate, Ryuken, aquí hace frío pero nadie llega. Nadie jamás va a llegar dentro de tus tripas, ni dentro de tu cabeza. Es lo único tuyo, disfrútalo. El resto es cenizas de intentos. No más intentos.  
No más intentos._

- ¡Claro que te quiero como padre, si yo-!-

- ¿Entonces por qué me odias tanto, Uryû?- si alguna vez en mi vida mi voz se había quebrado, nada había sido a comparación de ese momento. Se deshacía como polvo en el viento, poco a poco.

- Yo no te odio, papá, ¡eres tú el que no me acepta como soy!- chilló.

- Simplemente… no puedo aceptar que corras peligro sin causa alguna, Uryû. Eres tan capaz, tan inteligente, tan brillante, y te entregas a la muerte como si tu vida no valiera nada, por una causa que es la que no vale. Ya te lo dije; no tiene sentido salvar a los muertos, hijo.

- ¡Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo, sí es una elección!

- Sigues siendo igual de caprichoso.

- Y tú igual de insensible.

_Si supieras, Uryû, si supieras_, pensé. Lo besé otra vez sobre su frente, y le hundí su cabeza en mi pecho. Ese había sido mi último intento. Si ya no alcanzaba con todo lo que le había dicho, con todo lo llorado, entonces no había otra manera de retenerlo. Y si ese era el último abrazo, entonces preferí aferrarlo a mí lo que más pude.

- Qué mal- susurré-, nunca voy a lograr siquiera ser algo de lo que fue Souken para ti, Ichigo para ti, Isshin, cualquier persona que hayas deseado que estuviese en mi lugar. Y pensar que di lo mejor de mí…

- P-papá…

- Está bien, Uryû, tienes razón. Ya sé que soy despreciable, y que es difícil lidiar conmigo, más siendo mi hijo. Me hubiese encantado regalarte algo mejor, que me hayas querido, haber podido ser algo para ti. Pero no puedo obligarte a tal cosa. Mientras tú seas feliz, elige lo que mejor te parezca. Y aunque tú no lo quieras, te voy a seguir cuidando. Porque eso sí que no lo puedo evitar.

- …

- No te me quedes mirando así, Uryû.

- No… no sabía… que te hacía tan mal, papá- se sujetó a mi camisa, tal y como lo hacía de pequeño, y me besó- Perdóname. No sabía que me necesitabas tanto, que era tan importante para ti… creí que… el trabajo ocupaba en realidad tu man-

- Mi trabajo es una manera de protegerte, Uryû- lo interrumpí, acariciándole el cabello- quizás algún día lo termines de entender.

- Perdón…- decía, con ojos perdidos, una y otra vez.

- Está bien, Uryû, no eres tú el que se tiene que disculpar.

- Yo si quiero que te quedes conmigo.

- Si es por lástima prefería que-

- ¡No es por lástima!- protestó, interrumpiéndome ahora él, golpeándome el pecho con un puño-, es porque no sabía… que me querías tanto.

- ¿Cómo no voy a quererte?, eres mi hijo, Uryû- susurré, acomodándole los lentes, que lentamente iban resbalándole por el tabique- Ahh… mírate no más cómo tienes esos ojos.

- ¿Cómo los tengo?- preguntó, pestañando, curioso.

- Coloradísimos y cansados- le respondí.

Lo alcé como si aún fuera un niño, porque para mi corazón aún lo seguía siendo, y lo llevé hasta su cuarto. Prendí la luz tanteando a ciegas, y apoyándolo sobre su cama, volví a besarle la frente. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos, la misma expresión de hacía diez, doce años atrás. Tan tierna, tan curiosa, tan sensible.

- Vamos, a ver, sácate los lentes- dije, tomándolos y dejándolos sobre su mesita de noche-, mañana es lunes, te tienes que levantar temprano, ¿o no?

- Sí…- decía anonado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te veo tan extraño…- murmuró.

- Yo siempre fui así contigo, ¿sabías?, tú te alejaste de mí, Uryû. Y parece que lo olvidaste también.

- Sí… no me acuerdo nada de cuando era pequeño. Sólo… muy pocas cosas…

- Qué pena, la pasábamos muy bien, ¿sabías?- le comenté- yo no era muy divertido que digamos. Era más bien serio. Pero a ti te gustaba igual mi forma de ser. Tenías otra manera de pasarla bien conmigo. Hasta me atrevo a decir que eras feliz.

- Seguramente… uno siempre se olvida fácil de los lindos momentos- reflexionó.

- Yo no. Me acuerdo de todos. Y vienen siempre a mi cabeza.

- ¿Me los cuentas?- me pidió. Casi le podía ver los cachetes que tenía de pequeño. Los ojitos más redondos. Las cejas inclinadas.

- Mañana, ¿te parece?, ya es casi media noche, Uryû. Seguro te levantaste temprano, como siempre, y es bueno que descanses.

- Mañana entonces- afirmó, en recurso de reproche.

- Qué descanses, hijo- susurré, suavemente, despidiéndolo tal y como lo venía haciendo en silencio noches atrás.

Apagué la luz de su cuarto sin cerrarle la puerta. Caminé hasta la mía con pasos más firmes, aunque cansados. Me dolía la cabeza, pero el resto del dolor había desaparecido junto con los llantos.  
Ya no quería pensar. No quería que nada me copara la mente, nada que me arruine el alivio, la sensación de tranquilidad que me brindaba el calor de un brazo, después de tantos años. Sonreí, y secándome la última lágrima, me quedé dormido, vestido como estaba y con los lentes aún puestos, sobre el borde de mi cama.


	4. Desamparador

**Capítulo 3**: Desamparador.

Despegué los párpados con trabajo. Una intensa luz blanca me indicó automáticamente que había dejado la ventana de mi habitación abierta de par en par. _Qué tarado_, pensé, _podría haber pasado cualquier cosa_. Tanteé sobre mi mesita de luz los lentes, por más que recordaba que no me los había sacado, al igual que mi ropa.  
Fría y violenta, una oleada de aire fresco me terminó de despertar. Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, reconociendo la habitación como una de las tantas ubicadas en el Área de Internación de mi propio hospital. Giré mi cabeza desesperado hacia ambos costados, pero no encontré a nadie. Tenía puesto sobre uno de mis brazos, suero. Sobre el otro, mi reloj, que nunca uso en otra mano que no sea la diestra. Alguien había tocado demasiado mis cosas, mi rutina, mi ritmo. Y eso me ponía más que nervioso, violento.  
Encontré finalmente los lentes en la mesita de noche ubicada a un costado de la camilla. Colocándomelos lentamente, tratando de mantener la calma, puse un pie afuera. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Dudé varias veces antes de apoyarlo sobre las heladas baldosas del cuarto. Una vez que me decidí a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió vehemente de par en par.

- ¡JOSH!

Cuerdas vocales inconfundibles, escándalo personalizado, sonrisa auténtica. Él. Y, sí, tenía que estar él envuelto en semejante atrocidad. Lo peor de todo es que no se imaginaba el error que acababa de cometer. Él y todos los doctores y profesionales que estaban detrás de la estúpida e inocente idea de internar al Director Ishida.  
Se me tiró encima esperando que lo abrace, pero haciendo uso de mi inteligente idea de haber sacado una pierna afuera, la levanté justo a tiempo para cerrarle la boca de un puntapié en su mentón.

- ¡NO VALE!- aullaba, llevándose ambas manos a su barbudo mentón- ¡ni mis niñas son así conmigo!- lloriqueo barato- ¡JOSH, qué cruel!

- Supongo que tú y las otras ratas que están en el pasillo son las protagonistas de esta hermosa aventura, ¿verdad?- comencé, levantándome finalmente de la camilla. Contemplé el suelo, mientras me daba cuenta que lo único que tenía puesto era el pijama del hospital; un delantal blanco muy poco abrigado- ¡Secuestremos al Director!, necesita nuestra ayuda, y nosotros, el gran- hice énfasis en la palabra solo para deleitarme con la burla- equipo del mejor hospital de todo Japón.

- ¡Hoy a la mañana me afeité!- se lamentaba-, seguro que con esa patada ya me arruinaste los retoques, Josh malvado.

- Sigues sin escuchar…- murmuré, acercándome a él con rapidez, fuera de mí, y con muchas, muchísimas ganas de reventarle los sesos-, Kurosaki…

- ¡Eh, Ryuken!- escuché que exclamaba, cayendo en la cuenta que sí, que me lo iba a comer como si me hubiese transformado repentinamente en un zombi- ¡Espera, espera, espera!

Tan pronto como me acerqué a él, mis deseos de hacerlo desaparecer eran cada vez más grandes. Entre la fuerza de sus brazos, mi presión que bajaba con velocidad, forcejeaba uno, se adelantaba el otro, una pierna para empujarlo, sus brazos queriendo sujetarme, su voz tratando de tranquilizarme, y solo logrando que mis nervios llegaran casi al pico de morderme la lengua por detrás de los dientes. Parecíamos simios, peleando como animales. Lo quería matar. Él se me quería acercar. Y yo lo quería lejos. ¿Cómo borrar en la distancia, si cada vez que lo sentía cerca de mí mis piernas flaqueaban? Estaba perdiendo fortaleza, y eso no me gustaba.  
_Ciérrate, Ryuken, ciérrate._  
Tropezando con el pie, me sentí caer de espaldas al piso, si no fuera porque nuevamente, mi héroe Isshin me había sujetado con ambos brazos, obligándome a sentar trasero finalmente en la camilla, dando por sentada la salvaje pelea.  
Sentí cómo mi presión bajaba, pequeñas palpitaciones, y nuevamente su mano sobre mis hombros. Levanté la vista solo para chocar con la suya, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Tenía las cejas arqueadas en señal de preocupación. Posó una de sus manos sobre mi frente, buscando señales de fiebre.  
Qué ganas de abalanzarme sobre él, abrazarlo y morirme ahí. Que el corazón se me paralizara antes de su rechazo, antes de ver sus ojos extrañados, indicándome que algo estaba mal, que qué era lo que estaba haciendo.  
Qué ganas de romperle la camisa con mis puños en un abrazo profundo, que se llevase mi alma, mi cuerpo, y que nunca más volviese a sentir nada por nadie. Todo era lejano. O más bien, yo parecía alejarme, y el piso, cual arena, se deshacía bajo mis pies dificultando mi carrera, burlándose de mis pasos desesperados.

- Te está bajando mucho la presión, a ver, voy a tener que recostarte- explicó.

En cuanto sentí un mínimo contacto, alejé su mano de un cachetazo, y empujándolo, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, unos centímetros más de mí. Jadeé con la boca cerrada, empezando a padecer jaqueca.

- Llama al responsable de esto, Kurosaki. Estoy cansado ya, quiero volver a mi oficina.

- Yo soy el responsable.

Si se disfrazaba de Darth Vader y me recitaba el mágico "_Yo… soy tu padre_" iba a terminar de convencerme; mi vida no valía absolutamente nada, precisamente porque ella misma me tomaba el pelo. Se burlaba de mí continuamente.

- Tú…- balbuceaba yo, sin terminar de entender.

- Ryuken, te lo vengo advirtiendo hace una semana. Si no seguías con el tratamiento, yo mismo te iba a internar, ¿recuerdas?- dijo. Aún yo no encontraba el mejor insulto- Hoy por la mañana no te levantaste para venir a trabajar. Y Uryû llamó por teléfono desde el colegio, preocupado, preguntando si estabas en tu oficina. En el Hospital nadie entendía nada, nadie sabía nada, ¿dónde estaba el director?- relataba, acercándose muy de a poco a mí, nuevamente- Yo hice lo que cualquier amigo hubiese hecho. Pasé a buscar a tu hijo por el colegio, y cuando entramos a tu casa aún seguías "durmiendo". Tenías la presión por debajo de cuatro, Ryuken. Y por más que te pegué, no reaccionabas. Me costó convencerlo de que su padre no había muerto. Estabas helado, Ryuken.

Bajé la cabeza. Estaba aturdido, atontado.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes como corresponde?- preguntó, finalmente sentándose frente a mí, tomando la silla más cercana.

- Nunca dormí bien, y tú lo sabes- respondí, entre dientes.

Como si mi vista solo estuviera apta para el recuerdo, aún me veía dentro de la pensión, dando vueltas por toda la habitación a las cuatro de la mañana, ensordecido por los ronquidos de Isshin. Aún me veía con mi taza de leche tibia, sentado en el borde de la cama, hablando con él hasta conciliar el sueño. Aún… si esforzaba un poco los ojos, podía verlo rodeando mis hombros, poniéndome caras monstruosas para hacerme reír. Haciéndome cosquillas, chistes malísimos, sin sentido. Riéndose imitando distintos animales. Era un artista. O un idiota importante.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?- preguntó, sintiéndose dueño de todo espacio personal.

- Kurosaki, desiste. Nada me tiene "tan mal", siempre llevé el mismo ritmo. Mi vida no va a cambiar solo por un poco de stress laboral.

- ¿Un poco de stress laboral?- repitió, escandalosamente, agitando los brazos- ¿no te cansas de engañarte?

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- estallé.

Se levantó de su silla, y creí ingenuamente que se iría. Pero solo se movió para acomodarme el suero. Acto seguido, con tanta presencia como siempre, el Doctor Shiraoka entró a la habitación. Aclaró su garganta, y con lapicera y libreta en mano, me saludó inclinándose apenas sobre sus pies.

- Buenos días, Director- su tono serio seguía siendo el mismo. Era uno de los mejores doctores del hospital. De gran prestigio y resonancia. No podía creer que él estuviera metido en toda esta infantil creencia de salvar al director de los tormentos de su pasado-, ¿cómo está?

- De muy mal humor- aclaré francamente-, ¿a qué se debe todo esto, puede explicarme, Doctor Shiraoka?

- Verá, Director- comenzó, respirando profundamente, mientras se sentaba junto a Isshin, tomando una silla el también, la única que quedaba en toda la habitación-, hoy por la mañana recibimos un llamado telefónico de su hijo, Uryû, preguntando por usted. Nosotros creímos que usted precisamente había tenido un problema en su casa, y por eso había venido hasta el Hospital. De todas formas ya nos parecía raro que tampoco avisase. Y, como le digo, el llamado de su hijo terminó de confirmar que algo malo había pasado. Así que Kurosaki nos dio la idea de pasar a buscar a Uryû y averiguar si usted estaba en su casa. Efectivamente estaba recostado sobre su cama, con un pico de presión baja bastante preocupante- acomodó su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y prosiguió con igual lentitud y aclaración- Consultamos con el doctor que lo atendió por última vez, y usted tenia recetado un tratamiento, que hasta donde tenemos entendido, no cumplió.

- No.

- Bien, es por eso mismo que está aquí- explicó, haciendo maniobras con las manos-, y lo lamentamos muchísimo.

- Me imagino…- me burlé, arqueando mis ojos.

- De verdad lo sentimos. Nos preocupa su salud tanto como el futuro del hospital, Director.

- Mire, Shiraoka, le voy a ser muy claro a usted y a Kurosaki- amenacé, con tono agravado- El hospital no va a dejar de funcionar como hasta el momento. Yo soy su director, y tengo que volver a mi trabajo, a mi oficina, a mi rutina. Mi salud es un tema mío, ¿quedó claro?, yo soy mayor y está en mí tratarme o no.

- Perdone mi interrupción, Director, pero tenemos la obligación como compañeros suyos de trabajo, colegas y amigos de ayudarlo a recuperar la estabilidad.

- ¿Amigos, colegas?- pregunté, siendo muy descortés y desagradable sin notarlo al paso- Gracias, le agradezco la preocupación. Son todos unos encantos de personitas, pero mi vida la manejo yo, no necesito que lo hagan por mí, ¿está bien?

- Señor Ishida… se lo rogamos. No queremos un reemplazo dentro del hospital…

- ¡Y no lo tendrán!, mi puesto es mi puesto.

Lo único que me faltaba. Perder mi trabajo, que por años fui construyendo con la poca humanidad que me quedaba, con los restos de deseos por hacer algo bien, algo por los demás. Deseos que irremediablemente estaban ligados a alejarme del fantasma de Isshin, y profundizar el lazo con mi hijo. Era, al fin de cuentas, la única fuente de escapatoria que tenía. Mi refugio, mi paz, mi intento de tranquilidad. Y querían arrebatármelo, dueños de nada, haciéndome creer que pronto todo estaría bien, que mi salud mejoraría y que la vida volvería a sonreírme.  
¡Pues no necesitaba ni su ayuda, ni sus tratamientos ni un sol sonriéndome!, solo quería mi rutina, mi vida marcada por horarios y fechas a seguir.  
¿Tan difícil era pedirlo?, ¿tan difícil era volver a ella?, era… lo único que me quedaba. Mi rutina, ¿eso también se lo tenía que llevar Isshin?, ¿todo le pertenecía?, ¿no tenía otra escapatoria que aceptar ser su marioneta?, ¿cómo era posible, si siempre tuve todo muy bien calculado?  
Lo observé con detenimiento. Sus ojos clavaban lo míos, con distintos deseos. Lástima leía en los de él, y furia en los míos. Venganza, ganas de romperle el cuello. De arrebatarle todo lo que me estaba sacando, porque ya no era dueño de nada. Ni de mi propia vida, que ahora estaba a manos de unos estúpidos médicos mediocres que creían tener la llave de mi sensibilidad y vida privada.  
_Ilusos_, pensé, _no se imaginan lo cerrado que puedo llegar a ser.  
Hermético.  
Que nadie entre, Ryuken. Esto es tuyo. Oscuro, frío, pero propio. Tu pensamiento, tus secretos. Contigo, a la tumba. Esto es tuyo. Aún no te lo robaron. Aún existes. Aún eres dueño de algo, no desesperes._

- ¿Señor Ishida?- me sacó de mis pensamientos nuevamente la voz calmada de Shiraoka-, ¿me escuchó?

- Sí…

- Solo un baño de agua caliente, pronto le traeremos algo para desayunar bien, y mucho, mucho reposo, ¿sí?

No le contesté para no mandarlo al diablo. Odio las órdenes. Y creo que se dio cuenta automáticamente, porque levantándose de la silla desapareció de la habitación a paso acelerado. Quedé nuevamente a solas, con él, con Isshin. Cómo reaccionar. Cómo no abalanzarme sobre él. Abalanzarme y hacerle algo. Pegarle, matarlo, abrazarlo, llorar, besarlo, dormir, gritarle, sacarle la cabeza, pasarle una flecha por la garganta, obligarlo a suicidarse, entregarme, suicidarme, pedirle que me mate. Algo. Lo que fuese. Pero necesitaba descargar mi ira.  
Busque inmediatamente mis cigarrillos. Necesitaba de ellos, y un café. Uno bien cargado.

- ¿No viste mis cigarrillos?- le pregunté, apartando la mirada, y buscando con ella el box de veinte en alguna parte del cuarto.

- Sí, toma- contestó, facilitándome un bolso que reconocí inmediatamente- Uryû te armó este bolsito con algo de ropa y cosas que me dijo que usas siempre. Sigues igual de higiénico, ¿huh?

Incontrolables ganas de pegarle. Le arrebaté el bolso, y buscando entre los pequeños bolsillos los encontré finalmente. Quedaban siete.

- Alto, alto, vaquero- exclamó, levantándose de la silla e impidiendo que me llevara un cigarrillo a la boca, tomándome de la muñeca-, dentro del hospital no.

- Es mi hospital, idiota- me atajé, de muy mal talante, deshaciéndome de su mano.

Sin embargo, la sensación perduró. Como si fuera recuerdo de un recuerdo, tuve ganas de más. Quería que me sujetase fuertemente la muñeca, y que me acogiera en sus brazos como muchas veces lo había hecho, durante los cuatro años o más que convivimos juntos. Qué horrible sensación, de rechazo, repugnancia, necesidad, y afecto. Necesitaba mantenerme lejos de él, el pecho no me daba más, y tampoco la mente.  
_No lo dejes entrar, Ryuken, te dije que esto es lo único que tienes. Que no entre, es tuyo, y nada más que tuyo. Ciérrate, vamos, ciérrate._  
Encendí el cigarrillo de igual manera, y lanzándole una mirada asesina, clavé mi vista sobre la ventana, reflejo de un nublado y triste día invernal. Aspiré hasta llenar mis pulmones, cerré los ojos, y aguanté las ganas de estallar en llantos de furia contenida. Tenía que permanecer calmo, con cara de póker, y aparentar que nada, absolutamente nada me estaba afectando demasiado. Sino, Isshin lograría su propósito de finalmente llevarse lo último de mí: mi intimidad.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó.

- Una ventana.

- No, me refiero a lo que te pasa, bobo- se aventuró, sentándose a mi lado, sobre el borde de la camilla, interrumpiendo mi  
vista en la ventana.

- Eres tan… imponente, tan exuberante y sobresaliente, ¿nunca te lo dijeron?

- Sí, Masaki me decía siempre que yo era imposible de ignorar, JOJO- dijo con nostalgia, sin perder su sonrisa.

Masaki… qué mujer brillante.

- ¿No vas a hablar?- preguntó, sin resignarse.

- No.

- ¿Por?, ¿ya no confías en mí, Josh?

Si el asunto tenía algo de divertido, pues que me avisara. Yo aún seguía esperando la señal, así me reía con él.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- pregunté. Alzó sus cejas, sorprendido, o herido, quizás. Como si no supiera de mi frialdad- Isshin… hace años que solo te cruzo en los pasillos del hospital y el contacto termina ahí, ¿qué te agarró de repente, eh?

- Es que te ves mal, viejo, y eso me tiene mal a mí también. Noto que estás muy solo.

Qué ironía. Si me encontraba solo era porque él me acortaba los caminos. Porque la vida estaba injustamente de su lado, era un árbitro de fútbol comprado en un partido sin fin, y en el que yo me quedaba sin jugadores. Yo era el arquero, sin guantes, defendiendo mi arco, mi intimidad, la puerta que siempre quise dejar cerrada bajo llave.

- Ya te dije que no necesito tu lástima, Isshin, córtala.

- ¡Eh, no es lástima!- se ofendió, alzando los brazos, acercándose a mi, un poco más.

Con la misma fuerza que un bebé empuja las puertas de la casa para seguir a sus padres o hermanos, esa misma inmensa fuerza, yo trataba de mantener mis deseos de abrazarlo y entregarme. ¿Qué me quedaba?, si lo hacía sólo tenía que esperar que se aburriera de mí, que me rechace, o que simplemente me ignore. Y luego el fin. Por fin el fin, la paz, la calma. Atiné a abrazarlo varias veces, pero la voz de mi interior era mucho, mucho más fuerte.  
_Cerrado herméticamente, tal como una nuez, decidí permanecer. Y así será. Ciérrate, Ryuken._

- ¡Claro que es lástima!, ¿acaso te agarró la nostalgia de pasar tardes con tu gran amigo Ishida, eh, gordo idiota?, ¡aléjate, Isshin!- protesté, girando la cabeza en dirección contraria a él. No quería verlo.

- ¿Qué es?, vamos, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡ARGH!, ¿es que no te cansas nunca?

- ¿No me conoces?- preguntó, desafiante y divertido. Aún no entendía el juego.

- Vete, te lo pido por favor, quiero estar solo.

- ¡Siempre quieres estar solo, eso no te hace bien, viejo!- se las dio de consejero, rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus corpulentos brazos, que no tardé en alejar automáticamente y con brusquedad.

- ¡SAL!, vete, Isshin- le aullé, levantándome de la camilla, abriendo la puerta de la habitación e invitándolo, o más bien obligándolo, a que se fuera- VETE.

- No, no me voy a ir hasta que no me cuentes, Josh- insistió, cruzándose de brazos, clavando trasero tal ancla en su tierra.

- Ah, ¿no te quieres ir, Kurosaki, verdad?

Lo tomé de la oreja y como si lo estuviese haciendo con el mismo Uryû de cuatro años que alguna vez había criado, lo saqué del cuarto, con ayuda de alguna que otra palabra. Cerrando la puerta finalmente, me recosté sobre ella, apoyando mi espalda fatigosamente. Me dejé arrastrar hasta el suelo, queriendo estar en un llanto desesperado que nunca llegó. Qué bronca. Hubiese preferido morirme deshidratado en lágrimas, de un ataque de nervios, o por haberme arrancado los sesos mientras jalaba mi cabello desquitándome. Pero no, nada sucedió. Como si mi sistema estuviera desenchufado, permanecí ahí unos contados minutos que fueron horas. La ducha no ayudó, y peleando con el suero, mi mal humor aumentó.  
Cuando salí del pequeño baño, Uryû estaba sentado sobre la camilla, esperándome. Traía comida en mano, y estaba muy abrigado. Llevaba puesta una bufanda que jamás le había visto, y que por cierto, le quedaba adorable.  
En cuanto me vio, dudó en acercarse. Fue como un flechazo. ¿De que tenía miedo?, era su padre, no me lo iba a comer por tirárseme encima. Al contrario, me devolvía las fuerzas, el respiro, y hasta me ayudaba a llorar.  
Lo miré, tan duro como siempre. Y no me acerqué, no pude. Solo esperé su reacción, que no fue más que un sequísimo "hola, papá". Sonreí levemente, y una vez parado frente a él, acaricié su cabello, tomando su cabecita para apoyarla sobre mí pecho, hueco y resonante.

- Hola, Uryû- lo saludé con dulzura, besándole la frente. Y me abrazó, tal y como lo esperaba-, ¿cómo estás?

- Preocupado, ¿tú cómo estás?

- Bien, como siempre. Son sólo exagerados, hijo, no te precipites, yo estoy bien- le contesté, acomodándole los lentes.

- Te cociné onigiris, de los que te gustan a ti, mira.

Me alejé un poco, dándole lugar, y me senté a su lado. Me mostró sus delicias abriendo la vianda de madera, sonriente y orgulloso. Se lo agradecí, nuevamente, besándole la frente. Le costaba quebrar el hielo. Estaría distante hasta que yo no le demostrase lo contrario, como si tuviese miedo de sonar patético o desesperado ante mí.

- ¿Te fue bien en el colegio?

- ¡Sí!- enérgicamente contestó, sonriendo al fin- Ichigo y yo aprobamos con la mejor nota el último examen de Física, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿Kurosaki?, ¿es estudioso?- dudé en voz alta.

- Sí… y no. Desde que salimos que le estoy contagiando mi ritmo de estudio. Los profesores lo están respetando un poquito más. Pero no deja de ser "KUROSAKI", el terrible padre de todos lo líos de secundaria.

- Ya veo…- reí flojamente.

Pasamos un largo tiempo en silencio, del cual no tengo más memorias que el perfume de su cabello por debajo de mi nariz. Una siesta corta que dormimos juntos, luego una merienda no menos callada. Servía el té con delicadeza, destreza. Era tan… dedicado en todo lo que hacía. Tal y como lo había sido mi padre. Sin dudas lo había influenciado un montón. No obstante, seguía viendo mi propio reflejo sobre sus lentes. Era tan parecido a mí en muchos aspectos. Temí por su futuro nuevamente. Y le deseé todo lo contrario al mío. Rezaría, si es que eso ayudaba a diferenciarlo del mío.  
Quebró el silencio finalmente, hablando con voz casi baja.

- Empeoraste desde que Isshin empezó a molestarte con visitar al médico- dijo, llenando mi taza con té aún más caliente.

- ¿Empeoré?

- Sí, desde que está acechándote para que te hagas tratar, tus nervios se descontrolaron bastante, papá. Jamás te había visto llorar.

- Perdóname, Uryû, tuviste que lidiar con eso. Y debe ser horrible. Se supone que debo darte una imagen más viril, más varonil y con mayor fortaleza- me lamenté, bajando la vista, distraída con los bailes del vapor sobre la ardiente infusión- Sin embargo no hice más que estallar en llantos sobre tu hombro, pichón- acaricié sus mejillas, sonriéndole con soslayo.

- Papá… no digas eso. Todos tenemos un límite- intentó consolarme-, además, ¿desde cuándo te importa la virilidad de tu imagen?

Algo sabía. Algo sospechaba. No era solo persecución mía.  
¿Tan perceptivo podía ser?, ¿o yo era demasiado obvio?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- mencioné, sumergido en el pensamiento profundo y convincente que no se me había escapado nada en el pasado. Nada que delatara la verdad.

- Tú… cuando… cuando me encontraste con Ichigo, en la puerta de casa… me dijiste algo muy extraño- murmuraba, intentando buscar las palabras entrecerrando los ojos mientras ejercitaba su memoria- "_Parece que es talento nato de los Kurosaki. Felicitaciones, Uryû_"

Claro que me acordaba. Perfectamente me acordaba. Impulsivamente obvio había destacado la posibilidad, lejana y no tan lejana, de una relación con un Kurosaki. Qué imbécil podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Tuviste una historia con Isshin?

Traté de no atragantarme con el té hirviendo en la profunda cavidad bucal. Traté de no perder el equilibrio, la presión, la calma.  
Mentirle y no. Contarle y no. De un azul intenso, sus ojos brillaban por detrás de los vidrios de sus lentes, y con ansias de escucharme. Reflexioné unos instantes antes de contestar precipitadamente a una pregunta que no esperaba realmente.

- No. Fuimos íntimos amigos durante la carrera universitaria. Pero no más que eso, Uryû.

- Pero te gustaba- insistió- Él. Te gustaba, ¿o no?

No supe qué contestar. No me gustaba. Me encantaba. Me fascinaba. Me volvía loco su manera de tratarme, de ser, de resolver problemas, de ayudarme. Lo había amado hasta los huesos de mis talones, y jamás había dicho una palabra. El amor de a uno no existe. Y amor que no existió es sólo un capricho del corazón. Por lo tanto, podría decirse que sí, que me había gustado.

- Más bien- reafirmó- ¿lo sigues amando, no es así?

- Uryû, no quiero hablar de esto- pedí. Fue lo único que automáticamente salió de mis labios, como un flechazo en rechazo al pasado- Soy tu padre, no tu amigo.

- Creo que merezco una explicación. No se nada de ti, papá. Nada más que lo que el abuelo me contó hasta su muerte.

Era cierto. Y vaya a saber uno lo que ese anciano le había dicho de mí. Respiré profundamente, y encendí un cigarrillo. Sonreí tristemente, y levanté la vista para mirarlo profundamente, intentando ser lo más posiblemente sincero con él.

- Si quieres conocerme más podemos hablar de otras cosas que no sean mi vida amorosa- intenté esquivar el tema nuevamente. Era más fuerte que yo. No quería hablar.

- ¿Otras cosas?, pero si tu vida termina acá, en tu hospital.

_Tan cruel como siempre, Uryû_, pensé, _no cambiaste nada_.

- Puedo contarte, tal y como lo deseaste anoche, cosas sobre tu infancia que no recuerdas.

- Quiero una explicación, papá- pidió, subiendo el tono de voz- Algo que me diga porqué empeoraste justo cuando vuelven a aparecer entre nosotros, los Kurosaki.

- Te diré porqué- contesté, con furia contenida-, porque son una peste. Y por más que uno los entierre, son como muertos que vuelven a renacer en los recuerdos de uno para comernos las pocas ganas que tenemos de vivir. Por eso empeoré.

Aguardó a que continuara. No le era suficiente.

- Sí, te daré la razón para que hoy duermas, hijito mío, amé y amo a Isshin aunque mi voluntad diga lo contrario. Y por eso lo quiero lejos, y por estar con él te felicito. No odio a Ichigo, ni lo quiero lejos de ti. Pero pobre de él si me llego a enterar que te hace sufrir. Las pagará por ti, y por mí, y su muy desgraciado padre que, desde que lo conocí, no hizo más embrollos en mi vida.

Me escuchó hasta el final callado, sin sorprenderse. Se acomodó los lentes, tomó un sorbo de té, y volví a mirarme fijamente.

- ¿Y mamá?- preguntó.

- Tu mamá fue la única persona que me ayudó a olvidarme de mi mismo. Y es por eso que te tuvimos a ti. Antes de morir, me dijo que quería dejarme un hijo, un bebé del cual aferrarme, porque no moriría tranquila si yo volvía a caer en el mismo orificio- conté, llevándome cada tanto el cigarrillo a la boca- Nos queríamos muchísimo. Me tuvo mucha paciencia. Y tal y como su voluntad lo deseó, fuiste mi fortaleza por muchos años. Y lo único que tuve, Uryû. Esa fue mamá.

- Qué valiente.

- Qué mujer.

Se tiró sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Me besó varias veces, recostándose junto a mí en la camilla. Pero esa vez no nos quedamos dormidos. Simplemente compartimos un silencio que hacía mucho no teníamos. Uno muy similar al los que teníamos en los partidos de ajedrez, muchos años atrás. Cada tanto me recordaba que me llamaba papá. Se acomodaba en las sábanas. Jugábamos sencillos juegos con diálogos y tonterías varias.  
Hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

- Debe ser difícil amar de adulto.

- No es difícil. Es desamparador. Nada más.


	5. Vencedor y vencido

**Capítulo 4**: Vencedor y vencido

Los internos siempre se ponen contentos los primeros días, ya que para ellos todo es nuevo. Les traen la comida a la camilla, la gente en los pasillos es desconocida y se conocen entre sí, las enfermeras son característicamente amables y tienen televisión en cada habitación. Las visitas se esperan con ansias también. Sin embargo, llegado el tercer día de internación, lo único que esperan es el alta, y poder volver al calor de sus hogares. Se dan cuenta que la vida en un hospital nace y muere en la eterna función de rehabilitar gente, y nada más.  
En mi caso, el hecho de haberme transformado en interno fue una pesadilla desde que me lo nombraron, desde que caí en la cuenta. Lo cual es imaginable que al tercer día, cuando visualicé la figura de Kurosaki Isshin doblando la esquina del pasillo, me asomé a la puerta y le chisté.

- ¡Isshin!, ¡pst, Isshin!- lo llamaba, en voz baja.

Con amplia sonrisa, dio un giro sobre sus pies, y al verme, aceleró el paso hacia mí, contento.

- ¡EH!, ¡Ryuken, ma' man!

Se acomodó el delantal, y abriendo los brazos de par en par, casi desisto de mi macabro plan de romperle los dientes de un solo puño. Lucía adorable, caminando amistosamente hasta mí, queriendo abrazarme. Más bien parecía un teletubbie, pero simpático al fin. _Pobre iluso_, pensé, _realmente cree que lo estoy llamando para contarle mis tragedias. Qué ingenuo._ Y bien lo tuve a pocos pasos, lo tomé de la camisa, entrándolo a mi habitación como una fiera. Lo senté en el suelo, cerré la puerta con violencia tras mis espaldas, y caminando hasta él a grandes zancadas, lo vi retroceder, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. Lo cual me irritó a un más.

- ¡Oye, hey, no, espera, Josh!- reía, pensando que era un juego.

Quizás si lo era. El último nivel consistía en sacarle la tapa de los sesos. Y yo me sentía un jugador master.

- Si me voy a quedar en mi propio hospital, internado, tú te quedas conmigo, basura- pronuncié entre dientes, ciego de ira.

Alcé, sin siquiera darme cuenta, el brazo del cual llevaba aún el suero. Lleno, rebosante y cargado de furia, lo hundí en su mejilla, rematándolo con mi otro puño. Pero el tercero lo esquivó, y el cuarto golpe lo atajó, perdiendo finalmente la sonrisa. Eso me había reconfortado un poco. No me sentía aliviado tal y como lo había creído, no me sentía más liviano. Estaba igual que siempre. Pegarle no había sido efectivo. Sin embargo, borrarle la sonrisa sí. Borrarle las ganas de burlarse de mí.

- ¡Tranquilo, eh, Ryuken, vas a matarme!- exclamaba, aún sosteniendo mi puño derecho, y cayendo en la cuenta que efectivamente quería verlo muerto.

Traté de soltarme, deshacerme de él, pero mi cuerpo no me acompañaba. Sentí de un pinchazo cómo el suero abandonaba mi brazo, y lo poco que me importó tanto lo sucedido como su alarmante griterío. Agitándome antes de lo previsto, ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir forcejeando, tratando de liberar mis puños, descargándolos en su rostro ya no sonriente.

- ¡Ryuken!- gritaba, ahora peleando con sus piernas. Si no iba a soltar mis puños, entonces que probara con mis piernas. De alguna manera tenía que desfigurarle el rostro, borrarlo de mi memoria, y si fallaba en eso al menos que quedase internado, que sufriera ínfimamente la soledad de cuatro muros acechándome día y noche, recordándome amargamente lo solo que me sentía. Lo desamparado que estaba.

Contradictoriamente a los hechos, creí que estaba llevando la delantera del combate a piñas y patadas, pero él siquiera estaba haciendo fuerza. Solo se defendía, tratando de tranquilizarme, de hacerme volver en sí.

- Si quieres salir de aquí pronto, Ryuken, al menos esmérate por demostrarle lo contrario a tus doctores- decía, esquivando mis golpes- ¡Ya basta, vas a romper todo!- trataba de tranquilizarme.

Efectivamente, ya había tirado la mesita auxiliar y varias cosas que Uryû me había traído de casa y que estaban arriba de ella, para variar. Pero mi objetivo seguía siendo el mismo y no iba a desistir. Lo quería o internado o tres metros bajo tierra.

- ¡Tu lo pediste!- se quejó, tomándome de las muñecas y cruzando mis brazos, me tomó por la espalda, de manera que no podía mover ni patearlo.

Como mucho podía dar una patada hacia atrás apuntando en ese lugar, ese dichoso lugar, que todo hombre quiere esquivar. Pero siquiera tuve la voluntad de intentarlo. De una manera u otra, por la espalda y sin quererlo, me estaba abrazando, logrando bajar un poco mis niveles de furia contenida. Agitado, respiré con dificultad.

- ¡Suéltame, gordo!- protesté, tratando de deshacerme de él.  
- Tranquilízate y te suelo- propuso- pero tranquilízate, por favor, Ryuken. Si te ve un doctor te deja mes y medio encerrado aquí o directamente te derivan a un psiquiátrico.  
- ¡JA, que lo intenten!- me burlé, forcejeando- ¡Les patearé tanto el trasero que les van a sangrar los ojos, hijos de puta!  
- ¡HEY, HEY, con soda, viejo, que te vas a volver anciano muy pronto si sigues renegando!

Cuando me harté de forcejear, solté un suspiro, agachando mi cabeza. Siquiera era capaz de pegarle. Y si utilizaba mis poderes de Quincy no solo caería bajo por utilizarlos, sino que siquiera estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. No me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para sostener el arco siquiera.  
Fue aflojando de a poco los puños, y finalmente me soltó. Pero no me moví. No me quería mover. Me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos. Y para mi consuelo, tomándome de los hombros, suavemente volvió a hablarme. A pesar de todo, seguía tratándome bien. No sabía si odiarlo o no, si llorar o reír.

- Ven, sentémonos aquí, Ryuken- dijo, acercándome de a poco en la camilla. Nos sentamos en el borde, y aún con sus brazos rodeando mis hombros, me miró con ojos preocupados- Hablemos.  
- Olvídalo.  
- ¡Vamos, Ryuken, no seas tan cerrado, viejo!- se quejó, dándome suaves palmadas.  
- Siempre lo fui, no es novedad.  
- Pero a mí siempre me contaste las cosas, no te hagas el bobo ahora. Tú siempre que tenías un problema, venías y me lo contabas, ¿o no?

Si le contestaba, o bien lo mandaba al infierno, o empezaría a hablar de lo que no quería y de lo que esquivaba. Si le contestaba, efectivamente, estaría contándole el principio del problema, el nudo de las terribles ganas que tenía de morirme ahí mismo. Porque si había dejado de contarle las cosas, había sido precisamente porque él se había alejado de mí, y no yo de él.

- Vamos… te va a hacer bien…- trató de convencerme, reafirmando sus manos. Qué lindas eran esas caricias, qué cálidas, qué humanas.  
- ¡Qué sabes tú lo que me hace bien o no!- grité- ¡No voy a hablar, Isshin, olvídalo!  
- Pero te va a aliviar…- susurró, posando amistosamente una de sus manos en mi pecho, acariciándolo.

La quité con tanta fuerza, y con tal cachetazo, que me dolió más a mí que a él. Ni bien había posado las yemas de sus dedos en mí, mi corazón dio tal brinco que lo sentí en la boca de mi garganta, bombeando con violencia. Y la garganta misma cerrándose dentro de mí, retorciéndose, anudándose.  
Pero a él no lo molestó. Y no me sorprendió. Jamás le importaron mis maltratos. De hecho, los ignoraba. Hacía de cuenta que no pasaban. Su objetivo siempre había sido llegar a mí, y si eso significaba soportar mis malos tratos, lo hacía.

- Cuchi, cuchi- cantaba mientras me trataba de hacer cosquillas en el cuello- Anda, Ryuken, no seas amargo, ríete un poco.  
- ¿Qué me ría?, ¿es un chiste?  
- Y, verte reír es un chiste. O más bien un colmo, JO.  
- Ja-ja-ja- reí falsamente, agitando en mi mano una inexistente matraca, en señal de mi eterno espíritu aguafiestas.

Él sí soltó una carcajada, ¡y con qué ganas! Siempre se reía de aquella broma mía. Decía que me quedaba tan bien que jamás volvería a conocer alguien tan amargo como yo. Y tenía razón.

- ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que me hiciste ese gesto?- recordaba, aún tentado.  
- Sí, te atragantaste con la cerveza y te salió por la nariz- contesté, duplicando sus carcajadas.  
- ¡Y la volqué arriba de la colcha!  
- Sí, y a la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con tanto olor a alcohol que toda la pensión creyó que nos habíamos embriagado punto tal de caer en coma alcohólico.  
- ¡SÍ!, que Zumihara nos dijo "_¡qué festichola anoche!_"- contaba, entusiasmado- _Festichola_… ¿qué clase de palabra es esa?- reía aún.  
- No sé… tenía un vocabulario que solamente ella entendía, estaba loca…- contesté, sonriendo levemente. Qué lindos recuerdos.  
- ¿Y la vez que volví con los pies embarrados y me dijo "_KUROSAKI, PIDO GANCHO, SI TOCAS EL PISO ERES UN CHANCHO_"?- decía, exaltado y con ojos avivados- ¿y te acuerdas cuando volvimos borrachos en serio?, ¿que vomitaste el pasillo y le dijiste que se vaya a la mierda?  
- No, no me acuerdo precisamente.  
- ¿No te acuerdas de esa noche?- preguntó lamentándose, pero sin perder los ánimos ni la sonrisa-, ¡qué pena!, la pasamos tan bien… me acuerdo que bailaste arriba de la cama como Elvis Presley.  
- ¡MENTIROSO!- chillé, sonrojadísimo- ¡deja de inventar!  
- ¡Que me caiga muerto aquí no más si estoy mintiendo!- juró, llevándose el índice a los labios en forma de cruz- ¡tenías la botella de sake en la mano!

Solté una carcajada, contagiada de la suya, de los nervios, la vergüenza, y del simple hecho de imaginarme arriba de una cama, bailando como un degenerado, borracho y aún con ganas de seguir tomando.

- ¡Cuando nos tentamos en el almacén, que no parabas de reírte como un chancho endemoniado y tuve que sacarte para que la dueña no te muela a palos, creyendo que te reías de sus ruleros!- recordé, entre carcajadas.  
- ¡VIEJA DE MIERDA!, ¿te acuerdas?- contagiado de mi risa, se tentó el también- ¿y cuando le dije a la hermana de Zumihara que tú gustabas de ella?, ¡TE SIGUIÓ UN MES!  
- ¡Qué ganas de matarte, idiota!- protesté, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Sentía cómo unas cuerdas tiraban de mis mejillas cual marioneta- ¡Me regalaba flores, bombones, dibujos, me hacía cartas… de amor!- alcancé a terminar la frase antes de estallar en una estruendosa carcajada acompañada de la suya.  
- ¡CARTAS DE AMOR!- repetía, entre sollozos de felicidad y risotadas.

Sujetándolo ahora de su hombro para no resbalar hasta el suelo a causa de los retorcijones de estómago y de la risa que no parecía querer abandonar mi cuerpo, empecé a llorar también. Me brillaban intensamente los ojos, y de ellos resbalaban pequeñas gotitas de felicidad. Isshin apretaba de igual manera sus puños en mis hombros, sujetándose él también para no caer de la risa al piso. Tomaba aire, y soltaba nuevas carcajadas que contagiaban las mías, y luego al revés. Llegué a creer que nunca terminaría aquel círculo vicioso.

- Pido… pido… pido pausa- alcancé a decir.

Sacó de su saco un pañuelito blanco y empezó a flamearlo como una bandera, logrando que me volviera a tentar como un estúpido. A esa altura todo me causaba risa, todo me ponía nostálgico y contento a la vez. Todo aliviaba y acumulaba tristeza la vez.

- Ven aquí, Josh.

Abrazándome y hundiendo mi rostro en el principio de su cuello, me dejé estar. La risa se fue acortando, achicando, y muriendo. Y tan pronto como recordé mis manos sobre sus brazos, las deslicé lentamente, abrazándolo mientras apretaba fuerte su espalda en mis palmas. Gotitas que habían sido de felicidad, ahora crecían en forma de nostalgia y tristeza. Qué calido, qué hermoso era el cariño. Qué humano.  
Me acarició con su pulgar, y sentí cómo mi piel quemaba. Descascaraba, poco a poco, sus capas.  
_Está entrando en ti, Ryuken. Que nadie entre. Es lo único que te queda. Esto es tuyo, y siempre hace frío. Que no te tiente su calor. Que no te tiente el cariño que jamás se te fue dado. No más intentos._  
Probé despegarme de su piel, pero ya casi era la mía. No sabía dónde terminaban los límites. Estaba perdido y sofocado en su calor, en el raspar de su barba. Y la gravedad de su voz, en consuelos.

- Sh, sh- me callaba, rodeándome con sus brazos, cada vez, más intensamente-, ya pasa…

_¡Que no entre, que no entre!, despierta, Ryuken. Solo esto te queda, ¿vas a dejar que se lleve esto también?, ¿que revuelva tus tripas a su antojo?, ¿que se burle y se ría?, ¿que lo sepa?, ¡Ryuken despierta!, échalo. Aquí nadie tiene que llegar. Hace frío. Y está bien que así sea. Así se conservan las cosas. Fuera, Isshin. Vete, por favor. Déjame…_

- Vete, Isshin, por favor- balbuceé, aflojando lentamente mis manos sobre su espalda- Suéltame, por favor, y vete…  
- No me voy a ir hasta que no me cuentes, Ryuken- dijo, apartándome solo para sujetarme desde ambos brazos, buscando mi mirada- Ryuken… habla.  
- ¿Por… por qué insistes?, ¡vete, por favor, vete!  
- Insisto porque me importas, porque eres mi amigo, mi nakama.  
- FUI, Isshin, FUI- lo corregí, alejándome de él-, no te lo digo más; vete.  
- ¡Pero es importante que hables!, no puedes vivir con todo eso acumulado ahí, ¿entiendes?- insistía, apuntando con un índice mi pecho, presionándolo cual botón.

Luché contra sus brazos, que aún me abrazaban instintivamente. Rogué que me dejase, que quería estar solo. Y era una realidad. Desde la muerte de mi mujer, desde la distancia existente entre mi hijo y yo, nunca había logrado un contacto más cercano que un paciente sin huir primero, lastimando al otro. Pero Isshin era inmortal, invulnerable, sumamente fuerte. Nada lo hería, nada doblegaba su voluntad. Sumamente perseverante. Insistente. Fuerte. Y era, irónicamente, lo que más me atraía de él. Que era invencible.

- Ven… un abrazo te va a hacer bien- susurró, ignorando por completo mi notable rechazo.  
- ¡Que no!, aléjate, gordo- lo insulté.  
- Pero gordito y todo Isshin te quiere- cantó, en un intento de ser tierno, rodeando mi tórax con sus indestructibles y fornidos brazos-, ¡sí, sí, John te quiere!  
- ¡¿JOHN?!  
- Y, sí- obvió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-, soy John Travolta, ¿o te olvidas?, y tu eres Josh.  
- ¡Josh un carajo, gordo… i-idiota!- exclamaba forzosamente, tratando de deshacerme de él.  
- ¡Ya te dije que el ser gordo no hace la diferencia en nuestra amistad, querido Josh!- reía, poniéndose más cargoso aún- ¡Vamos, cuéntame!  
- ¡QUE NO, VETE!- aullé.

Y repentinamente, dejó de persistir. Aflojó su cuerpo, alejándose de mí, y juntando la libreta y la lapicera que había tenido en brazos antes de que yo me abalanzase sobre él cual fiera, tomó el picaporte en señal de huída. Respiré aliviado. Había logrado, exitosamente, ahuyentarlo. Borré la sonrisa de sus labios, relajando los músculos de sus mejillas, entristeciendo sus ojos también. Ahí sí me sentí reconfortado.

_No es ni un cuarto de lo que se siente en serio, en carne viva, Isshin. Cuando dejas desnudo a un hombre que te amó. Y lamentablemente te sigue amando. Cuando lo dejas desnudo de todo. Pero aún tengo mi intimidad. Aún tengo mi propio yo. Eso no me lo vas a quitar. Eso es mío._

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos, inclinó sus cejas, intentando darme lástima. Pero a mí sólo vino el placer. La venganza era dulce. _Y es sólo el comienzo_, pensé.  
Bajando el picaporte y tirando de la puerta, adelantó un paso. Y en menos de lo que Ryuken puede ponerse feliz, volvió a cerrarla, abalanzándose sobre mí sorpresivamente.

- JA, ¡¿creíste que me iba a ir en serio, Josh?!- reía, estrujándome en su pecho.  
- ¿¡ES QUE NO TE RINDES NUNCA, BASURA!?  
- No, nunca, _never, Josh_.  
- ¡Deja de hacerte el artista, ¿quieres?!- chillé, acomodándome los lentes y el cabello. Ya me dolía la cabeza- Vete, te lo ruego por lo que más quieras. Quiero estar tranquilo.  
- La tranquilidad la vas a conseguir cuando me cuentes, insisto.  
- ¡NO, NO INSISTAS, VETE, SIMPLEMENTE VETE!  
- No.  
- Por favor…  
- No.  
- Kurosaki…  
- Ahora menos que menos.  
- Isshin...  
- Dime John y lo consideraré- pidió, acomodándose el cuello del delantal y la corbata.  
- ¡NO VOY A ESTAR ROGÁNDOTE, BASURA INMUNDA, GORDO IDIOTA, VETE DE MI JODIDA HABITACIÓN ANTES DE QUE TE QUEME VIVO!- grité desde el fondo de mi estómago, armando un arco Quincy- Me hartaste… hasta aquí llego… VETE.

Alzó sus manos, en señal de paz, de rendición. Pero sabía que no simbolizaban nada. Su voluntad no la doblegaría un Quincy. Y mucho menos un ex amigo universitario.  
_Nakama_. Así me había llamado.  
¿Eso habíamos sido?  
Cocinábamos, planchábamos, lavábamos, estudiábamos, dormíamos, salíamos, peleábamos, hacíamos todo, absolutamente todo, juntos. Y el miedo de uno terminaba en los consuelos del otro. Las lágrimas de uno se secaban ante el brillo de la sonrisa del otro. El desconsuelo de uno se iba con los abrazos del compañero. Él para mí, y yo para él. John y Josh. El cine, los pañuelos, los chocolates, los apuntes, la ropa, los consejos, las salidas, las risas, las carcajadas, las bromas lindas y de mal gusto, las anécdotas, las historias. Los secretos. Que no eran pocos, y que fluían con los ojos clavados en la madera del techo de nuestra pensión, apoyadas en las infinitas almohadas de su cama las cabezas inclinadas, una transversal a la otra, formando una especie de casita. Porque teníamos eso; una amistad, una relación que era mi hogar, y su refugio.  
Sí. Lo habíamos sido.  
Bajé mis brazos, y él los suyos. Hice desaparecer el arco, y sentándome nuevamente sobre el borde de mi cama, me llevé un par de dedos a la sien derecha. La cabeza me reventaba del dolor.

- Vamos, cuént-  
- ¡Te contaré!- le di el gusto, interrumpiéndolo- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¡eso haré!, pero luego vete, y no vuelvas nunca más, Isshin. No quiero verte más.

Se sentó junto a mí, y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, escuchó atentamente.

- Te lo voy a contar como si te contase un cuento de hadas. Sabes que nunca pude hablar de mí, porque no es mi naturaleza, porque no me sale, porque es más fuerte que yo… y porque odio hablar de mí- comencé, y su estúpida e infantil expresión facial me ayudó. Era un niño en un jardín de infantes mirando a su señorita, esperando el relato de la bella durmiente- Había una vez un duendecito muy problemático que cuestionando las razones de Papá Duende decide irse a vivir a la Capital de su tierra natal para ayudar gente. Él quería ayudar gente, combatiendo fantasmas y curando enfermedades. Cuando llega a la gran ciudad se encontró tan desamparado que de a momentos creía haberse equivocado luego de escapar a sus orígenes como último sobreviviente de su tradición familiar. Sin embargo, poco le duró al duendecito tales cuestionamientos ya que conoció otro duendecito, uno de grandes alegrías y cortas penas. Este amigo suyo estaba siempre con él. Siempre. No había nada que no hiciesen juntos, sin el apoyo del otro…  
- ¡Aw, qué tierno!- acotó con ojos brillosos, dándome ganas de romperle la nariz.  
- Pero un día, el duendecito amigo se enamoró perdidamente de una duendecita, distanciándose cada vez más y más de él. Sintiéndose solo y abandonado, decidió callar, y apoyar la unión de su amigo con esta duendecita. Sin embargo, en el fondo, entrañas adentro, el cariño que no es correspondido en igual medida duele. Con el tiempo dejaron de verse los duendecitos amigos, y nuestro protagonista decide casarse. Su duendecita muere, y tras quedar viudo con un hijo, se aferra a él tal y como lo había hecho con su amigo. Pero su hijo también escapa de sus brazos, ignorando nuevamente el amor que le era correspondido por su padre. Rendido y sin más esperanzas, en el silencio, cuida de su hijo hasta el día de hoy, ayudando gente, pero sin combatir fantasmas. Eso ya no le interesa. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado. Fin de la triste historia. AHORA VETE.

Con ojos desorbitados, penetraba los míos.

- ¿Estabas… tú estabas enamorado de Masaki?- preguntó.

No daba crédito a mis oídos. No entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente estúpido, ingenuo, ciego, y tan poco perceptivo. Había sido claro en mi relato, ¡hasta le había inventado una versión infantil!, ¿qué era lo que no comprendía de él?

- Oh… Ryuken… perdóname. Perdóname, por favor- se disculpaba, tomándome del hombro- ¿por qué no hablaste, por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella?, ¿por qué siempre te tragas todo, tonto?  
- ¿Se puede saber quién mierda te dijo que yo estaba enamorado de Masaki?  
- ¿… tú?  
- NO- negué, de mal talante-, nadie dijo que yo estaba enamorado de Masaki.

Y escandalosamente, chilló cual chusma de barrio, llevándose la otra mano a la boca, como si acabase de descubrir la verdad del universo.

- ¡TE GUSTABA ZUMIHARA!- gritó, nervioso y muy serio- ¡Te gustaba ella!, ¡y ella se terminó casando con Daisuke!- dedujo, lejos de la verdad.

La señorita Zumihara siempre me había dado un asco inexplicable, en primer lugar. Y nada tenía que envidiarle a ese tal Daisuke, compañero nuestro de pensión, estudiante fracasado de ingeniería civil, suicida declarado y fanático enfermo de Star Wars arrepentido.  
¿Qué tenían ellos que ver conmigo?, ¿tan ingenuo era realmente?, ¿o se estaba haciendo el tonto?

- No, Isshin, no.  
- ¡YA SÉ!, ¡ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE LA PROFESORA KOBAYASHI!  
- ¡No!  
- ¡¿De quién, entonces?!- se desesperó, apretando sin darse cuenta, su puño en mi hombro.  
- ¡DE TI, IDIOTA!- estallé, sintiendo cómo mis espaldas habían dejado de pesar tanto.

En un reflejo, soltó su mano, alejándola de mí. Sentí su asco, sentí su desprecio. Y así tenía que ser. Acomodé mis lentes, y lo enfrenté. Serio, decidido y sin vergüenza. Nada me daba más satisfacción que sentirlo alejado finalmente de mí, arrepentido de sus insistencias, de su lástima hacia mí, de su misericordia despreciable y asquerosa.

- ¿Conforme?, ¿contento?- pregunté, gozoso- Ahora vete.

Pero no hablaba. No decía nada siquiera con los ojos, con las manos. Estaba ahí, sentado al lado mío, como si un universo alternativo se lo tragase, como si de repente dejase de existir, y nada pudiera traerlo de vuelta.  
Siquiera parpadeaba, y yo parecía serle totalmente ajeno.

- Parece que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, Kurosaki?, ahora ve, pídete un café, y piénsalo en paz, mirando la hermosa mañana por el ventanal del buffet, pero a mí déjame tranquilo.

Se levantó costosamente, aún perdido. Justo antes de salir nuevamente por la puerta, y darme el gusto, volvió a mí. Clavó sus ojos en mis pupilas, y voz sonó muy diferente.

- No sé cómo…- balbuceaba, tomándome de los hombros otra vez- no sé cómo disculparme contigo, Ryuken. Jamás me dijiste nada… ¿por qué no hablas a tiempo?  
- ¿A tiempo?- lo cité, alzando una ceja.  
- Sí, y pensar que yo siempre creí ingenuamente que confiabas completamente en mí, Ryuken… ¿por qué eres tan reservado?, ¡soy tu amigo!- reclamó, dándome por primera vez una vista de su rostro en preocupación extrema. Seguramente durante el funeral de Masaki las cosas habían sido el fin de su imagen como payaso principal de circo. Pero yo no había estado presente. Y esta era la primera vez que me demostraba un deje de preocupación en sus vivaces ojos.  
- Porque hay cosas que creí que no eran necesarias decir, Isshin. Ahora no te lamentes, el tiempo pasó, y ya somos adultos. Tú tienes una hermosa familia que siempre deseaste, tus tres hijos te aman, y eres feliz, ¿por qué preocuparte por una historia ya pasada que nada tiene que ver con tu presente y el mío?- contesté, calmado- Yo voy a seguir trabajando en mi hospital, llevando la vida que llevo hace más de dieciocho años, ¿sí?, ahora deja de tenerme lástima porque voy a optar por romperte al medio esa cara que pones.

Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca hasta después de tirarse sobre mis hombros, abrazándome, abarcándome brazos y espalda. Quizá sentado en el polo norte hubiese sentido un poco más de calor, porque ni pestañar me hizo ese abrazo, que seguramente para él era el principio de una eterna disculpa.

- Perdóname, viejo, jamás lo consideré, y nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.  
- Está bien, Isshin, ahora hazme el favor de irte, quiero estar solo, ¿sí?

Al final parecía ser yo quien lo estaba consolando. Haberle contado la verdad aliviaba mi corazón al punto de volverlo a convertir en un ente frío y cerrado. Sin dudas, había sido una sabia decisión.  
Aliviado y decidido caminé hasta la puerta, y me despedí de él con una palmada en su hombro, cerrándola tras sus espaldas. Acomodé mis lentes, y un hermoso pesar en sueños cayó en mis párpados, brindándome una de las siestas más calmas que hacía rato no venían a mí.


	6. ¿Por qué no hablaste?

**Capítulo 5**: ¿Por qué no hablaste?

Me dieron el alta el atardecer del día siguiente, cuando el sol estaba a medio bajar, pintando el cielo de un naranja rosado. Recordé a Uryû, que de chiquito solía decirme que tenía ganas de comérselo a cucharadas porque parecía un helado de durazno y frutilla. Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, agitado y sonriente, entró sin permiso a mi habitación. Estaba muy abrigado, con las mejillas coloradas del frío y un pañuelo en la mano. Se había resfriado.

- Hola, Uryû- saludé, acercándome a él para acariciarle la cabeza-, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, bien, papá, ¿y tú?- preguntó, sonriente y abrazándome. El pecho le subía y le bajaba con precipitación.

- ¿Por qué tan agitado, mh?, ¿vienes de ver a Kurosaki?

Alzó la vista y sobre los lentes su hermoso par de ojos azul oscuro me miraron, sorprendidos y brillando de vergüenza.

- ¡QUÉ CHANCHO, PAPÁ!- chilló.

- ¿Por qué "qué chancho"?- pregunté, alzando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente- Uno puede agitarse por ver a su amado, por haber pasado una bellísima tarde con él, tomando un capuchino en un lindo café, pasadas las tres de la tarde, ¿o no?, ¿o me estás insinuando otra cosa?, eres tú el que mal pensó primero…

Balbuceó durante varios segundos palabras que nunca salieron de su boca, tartamudeando y poniéndose de un colorado intenso.

- ¡ICHIGO Y YO NO HACEMOS PORQUERÍAS!

- ¿Ah, no?- pregunté con naturalidad- Eso es grave… naturalmente tendrías que empezar a tener relaciones sexuales, hijo.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- No me digas nada; te vas a hacer puritano, el futuro Papa, monje Quincy, ¿qué más?

- ¡¿MONJE QUINCY?!

- Deja de gritar, que te escucho igual- aclaré, acomodándole el cabello y besándole la frente-, te todas maneras, te informo, que no me extraña que seas tan frígido…- acomodé mis lentes.

- … ¿yo, frígido?

- Me dijiste que no tienes relaciones con tu novio, y cada vez que tocamos el tema te escandalizas. Eso quiere decir tres cosas- contesté- Uno; eres frígido. Dos; eres frígido y lo superaste teniendo relaciones con él. Tres; solo actúas.

- Vaya…- murmuró, sorprendido.

- Está bien que no nos hablamos por mucho tiempo, pero te conozco bien.

- Demasiado.

Besé su frente, y perdiendo lentamente la incomodidad, se familiarizó con el ambiente. Me ayudó a armar nuevamente el bolso para volver de una vez por todas a casa. Tuve ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, pero para eso tenía que abrir la ventana y la invernal temperatura no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Me resigné, y separando la ropa sucia de la limpia, terminamos de ordenar todo dentro del pequeño bolso. Sonriente y acomodándose los lentes, me devolvió una mirada tierna y esperanzadora.  
Cuánto hacía que no lo veía así.

- Bonito- le dije, pellizcándole las mejillas.

Torpemente desvió la mirada al suelo, y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, comenzamos con el viaje de vuelta a casa. Caminando, por supuesto. No arrastraba los pies, tal y como yo le había enseñado de pequeño. Cuidaba dónde pisaba, miraba los semáforos, siempre tomando el camino más corto y rápido a casa. ¡Cuánto hacía que no caminábamos juntos! La última vez que lo habíamos hecho, yo lo llevaba de la mano, y apenas me llegaba a la cintura. Era un mocosito preguntón, curioso, de voz muy chillona. Y encontrarme repentinamente con un adolescente pisando principios de adultez me asustaba. Más que nada porque se parecía mucho a mí. Lo único que había heredado de su madre era el intenso negro de su cabello, él resto era mi eterno reflejo. Me pregunté si alguna vez terminaría fumador también. Sería una pena, su piel estaba muy bien cuidada como para echarla a perder junto al humo del tabaco.

- ¿Compramos helado para comer después de la cena?- preguntó entusiasmado, en cuanto el cartel de la heladería que estaba a una cuadra de casa apareció ante sus ojos- Sí, sí, compremos un cuarto para cada uno.

- Pero si alquilamos una película, sino no- dije, empezando con las condiciones. Esa noche tenía unas intensas ganas de tirarme en la cama y dejar que levite mi mente en otro mundo, uno en el que yo no existía.

- Perfecto- aceptó acomodándose los lentes-, alquilamos una película, ¿pero cuál?

- Eso lo decidimos allá- contesté, entrando a la heladería-, ahora preocúpate por el gusto que más te plazca.

Me había olvidado lo delicado e indeciso que era para elegir. Y que siempre se terminaba llevando el gusto del cual más dudaba o el que menos le convencía, explicando que haciendo eso entrenaba su posición ante futuras adversidades.

- Sí- y se volvió a acomodar los lentes-, decidido. Déme un cuarto de cereza a la crema y chocolate blanco, y otro de manzana verde y kiwi.

Manzana verde y kiwi. ¿Más feos? imposible. Está bien que chocolate blanco no es del agrado popular, pero… ¿kiwi?, ¿manzana verde? Si le pedía de probarlos iba a ser de pura cortesía y no más, para luego tragarme varias cucharadas de mis gustos elegidos.  
Salió con sus dos potes, orgulloso de su elección, doblando la esquina para llegar al video club con las mismas intenciones. Si aquellos habían sido sus gustos, entonces la película la elegiría yo.  
Recorrí hasta cansarme todas las estanterías. _Ya la vi, ya la vi, malísima, me la sé de memoria, ya la vi, no me gustó, aburrida, ya la vi, la vi… la vi… tres horas tiradas a la basura, me tiene cansado_. Ningún título terminó por convencerme, así que opté por preguntarle qué género tenía ganas de ver, y partir de ahí.

- Mmh…-exclamó pensativo-, ¿alguna dramática?

- ¿Dramática romántica?

- Sí.

Sin dudas era mi hijo.

- Con Ichigo no puedo mirar esas películas- comentó, mientras revisábamos los títulos-, se queda dormido, ¿puedes creerlo?

- Por supuesto- contesté. Y sorprendido me miró- Es hijo de Kurosaki Isshin.

- Pero no lo entiendo, su escritor favorito es Shakespeare…

- No le busques una explicación, hijo, es Kurosaki. Punto- le dije, palmeándole la espalda- Hablando de Shakespeare, ¿y si llevamos _Shakespeare in love_?

- Ya la vi- respondió.

- Y yo también.

- ¿La llevamos?

- ¿Por qué no?

Y junto con el alquiler del video, compré dos paquetes de pañuelos tisúes. Si en tantas coincidencias nos unían, entonces su sensibilidad por el drama no podía ser menor. Así como el amor la limpieza y la cocina. Precisamente esa noche cocinamos juntos. Y por alguna extraña razón estaba más mimoso que de costumbre. Se me pegaba al delantal, bromeaba con los condimentos afrodisíacos, me salpicaba con mi eterna enemiga la pimienta, haciéndome estornudar fuertemente y varias veces seguidas. Tenía una risa muy parecida a la mía, de manera que se nos contagiaba continuamente.  
Luego, durante la cena, llegó el momento de la frutilla. Habló de Ichigo hasta cansarse de pronunciar su nombre, reemplazándolo por "Kurosaki-kun", "Ichii", "Ichii-chan", mientras movía escandalosamente las manos, y el brillo de sus ojos se tornaba cada vez más intenso.

- ¡Y no sabes! le encantó el almohadón que le regalé ayer, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que le estaba cosiendo un almohadón con forma de frutilla?, bueno, ayer lo terminé, fui a la casa y se lo di- chillaba, rebosante de felicidad- ¡le tenías que ver la cara de culo que me puso!

- ¡Qué maldito, Uryû! si sigues siendo así de cruel te va a dejar.

Desviando los ojos de su plato, y posándolos sobre mí, me miró irritado.

- ¡ICHIGO NO ME VA A DEJAR POR UN ALMOHADÓN!- aulló, golpeando la mesa, y haciendo que sus cubiertos saltaran por el aire.

- Baja el tono y junta lo que tiraste, que en la mesa no se grita.

Perplejo me miró, y sin chistar juntó lo que había tirado al piso. Pidió disculpas, pero eso no lo calló. El tal Ichigo estaba presente en el miso, en el té, en el pan, en la forma del mantel, en el color de las paredes de la cocina-comedor. Por donde uno mirara; Ichigo.  
Nada me alegró más en ese momento que haber logrado sacarme a Isshin de la cabeza a tiempo, que ya no ocupase el noventa por ciento de mis sentidos.

- ¿Vamos a ver la película?- preguntó, cuando inquieto como siempre, se había aburrido de estar sentado haciendo el monólogo de la frutilla.

- Vamos…

No hice más que sentarme en la punta de mi cama para dejar caer mi cuerpo en ella que volví a escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Te conté que el escritor favorito de Ichigo e-

- Sí, es Shakespeare.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes?!

- Tú me lo dijiste- contesté, acomodándome los lentes y pinchando el helado con una cuchara-, ahora apaga la luz así vemos mejor la pantalla.

- ¿En serio te lo dije?, no me acuerdo de habértelo contado, papá.

- Apaga la luz, Uryû.

- Sí.

_Al menos durante la película se olvidará del mocoso_, pensé. Y qué ingenuo fui. Comentarios de todo tipo llenaban la trama de _Shakespeare in love_ junto con el hijo de Isshin. "Yo sería capaz de disfrazarme de mujer para acercarme a él", "Yo lo veo a Ichigo medio poeta, ¿sabes, papá?" "Ay, a mí también me besa así", "Es tan dedicado como él…".  
Hay que admitir que sus comentarios alternativos me ayudaron a no estallar en llanto durante la película, al menos hasta que se quedo dormido. Más allá que me fascina llorar con arte (si se me puede llamar masoquista, sí, lo soy), no quería mostrar tanta debilidad ante mi joven hijo. Sino perdería postura.  
Respiraba lentamente con el pote de helado sobre su pecho, derritiéndose. Había comido, tal y como esperaba, un poco menos de la mitad. Estaba perdiendo peso y eso no me gustaba nada. Uno no puede vivir solo de amor y aire. Lo junté con cuidado para que no se volcase lo derretido sobre él, y camino a la cocina creí oportuno el momento para fumar un cigarrillo en la ventana. Debían ser las doce de la noche, porque nadie andaba por las calles, siquiera el servicio de autobús. De tanto en tanto se escuchaban los griteríos de los jóvenes camino a bares y pubs. Agradecí la suerte que a Uryû no le gustase salir. Podía cuidarse solo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero quizás el arrastre de ciertas salidas lo hubieran llevado a cosas que me hubiesen sido imposibles de remediar. Imaginarlo borracho o drogado me ponía la piel de gallina.  
Apagué el cigarrillo y al volver lo pude ver acurrucado en posición fetal, abrazando la almohada, brindándome un panorama contrariamente distinto al que me había estado imaginando segundos antes. Correrlo hasta su cama sería cruel, así que lo tapé con las frazadas, y vistiendo ya el pijama, me acosté a su lado.  
Bien quité mis lentes, hundiendo mi rostro en la esponjosa y suave almohada, mi celular sonó. Maldije no haberlo apagado mientras apresuradamente contestaba por miedo a que Uryû se despertase. Corriendo hasta ella, cerré la puerta de mi habitación, y acto seguido escuché su inconfundible voz saludándome escandalosamente. Era Isshin.

- ¡HOLA, Josh!, ¡¿cómo estás?!

- Gordo idiota, estoy durmiendo, ¿es que acaso no tienes el más mínimo sentido de la ubicación?- grité en voz baja, caminando por el pasillo.

- ¡Pero qué cruel eres!- lloriqueaba- ¡Encima de que te llamo, me contestas así!, ese no es modo de tratar a John Travolta.

- Escucha, idiota, si no quieres que corra a tu casa para patearte el culo y dejártelo violeta como te lo mere-

- ¡Hey, hey, vaquero!, tranquilo- me interrumpió, poniendo voz de cowboy- que te estoy llamando en son de paz.

- Imbécil.

- ¿Mañana a qué hora tienes que estar en el hospital?- preguntó, divertido.

- A las cinco, ¿por qué?

- ¿Tan temprano?, oh, my Gosh- exclamó-, bueno, no importa, yo tengo que estar a allá a las cinco y media, me necesitan en el área de pediatría, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

- ¡Ni muerto!, olvídalo, gordo- y corté.

Me costó conciliar sueño nuevamente, a pesar del cansancio, de las veces que había cabeceado durante el final de la película, y del sueño que me llamaba junto con el suave respirar de mi hijo ya dormido.  
Cuando arranqué del almanaque un día más, caí en la cuenta que ya era viernes, que ya se terminaba la semana, y que al día siguiente Uryû al poder descansar más seguramente invitaría a su novio. Tener un Kurosaki en mi casa desorganizaba mis ideas. Si bien, luego de haberle confesado la verdad a Isshin, ya me sentía más fuerte y menos vulnerable, tenía miedo de recaer tal y como me había sucedido durante la semana previa a la internación.  
Me daba náuseas el simple hecho de pensar que yo podía volverme sensible a su trato, a una simple caricia. Volvía a mi memoria el roce dentro del auto, que estrujándome tripas adentro me habían hecho desear su abrazo y contención. Como si yo realmente necesitara de eso, cuando en realidad, hacía años que podía vivir solo. Mal, pero podía al fin y al cabo.

- El punto no es tu orgullo- me había dicho una vez Souken, muchos años atrás-, sino el miedo a ser herido.

Qué diablos sabía él de mi orgullo o no. De mis miedos al contacto, a la sociedad en sí. Nada sabía, y en esas redes había caído Uryû, escuchando todos sus estúpidos discursos moralistas de Quincy perdido en un tiempo que ya pasó. _Pero eso ya no me preocupa_, pensé, revolviendo la única cucharada de azúcar en el café, _vuelvo a tener a mi hijo a mi lado, y de él me contengo, en él me apoyo, y no necesito más. Isshin no es la excepción. Es un humano más al cual le divierte, como a mi secretaria, torturarme_. Recordé a Rita detrás de su escritorio, con las piernas apoyadas una sobre otra en una misma dirección, siempre descubiertas con una pollera excesivamente corta, muy escotada y maquillada. Si realmente le confesaba lo que parecía dentro de esas ropas, en vez de ofenderse, se tiraría sobre mí desesperada y acosadora. Era tan vulgar, y tan insoportable con esa voz chillona del otro lado del teléfono. "Señor Director/Señor Ishida, tiene un llamado de…/lo llaman del piso…". Se proponía metas como "qué tan sensible es el Director Ishida a mis pechos". El único punto es que yo nunca fui sensible a ellos. De hecho, mi difunta mujer a penas tenía talla de corpiño. Siempre había sido muy delgada y perdía casi las curvas debajo de su ropa. Caderas pequeñísimas también, muñecas quebradizas. Yo había procurado siempre ser delicado con el trato los pocos años que estuvimos juntos. Era tan sensible, tan frágil, que a veces dudaba el origen de la debilidad de Uryû y su delgada figura. Si bien yo siempre fui un hombre delgado y con propensa pérdida de peso, nunca había perdido mi figura masculina debido al entrenamiento que hoy en día perduraba en mis pocas horas libres. Sin embargo, Uryû, dedicado y todo a las artes de los Quincy, se limitaba a tener a penas el torso marcado. Encima llevaba con él la copia de mi alta estatura, a comparación de su madre, quien me había llegado siempre al pecho y no más.  
Terminé el café, y prendí un cigarrillo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa, comenzando mi andar matutino al hospital. En mi cabeza seguía el cuestionamiento de mi sensibilidad para con los demás. Más bien, qué tenía de divertido tanto para Isshin como para Rita, aunque ella con paupérrimas posibilidades, el volverme sensible a sus presencias.  
Quizás hubiese llegado a la aproximación de una hipótesis si hubiese logrado terminar tranquilo mi cigarrillo, o si no hubiese cruzado a uno de los enigmas en el medio del camino, con auto incluido.

- ¡Josh, hey, Josh!- gritaba, animándose inclusive a usar la bocina varias veces, a pesar que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y todo el mundo dormía-, ¡sube que te llevo!

Pensé dos veces qué responder. Estaba entre rechazar soberbiamente su invitación, ignorándolo por completo y terminando mi cigarrillo, o bien sacrificando uno más del atado, aceptando la invitación y poniendo a prueba mi sensibilidad.  
Opté por la segunda, y del cuestionamiento eliminé a mi secretaria. No necesitaba pruebas para darme cuenta que jamás llegaría a conmoverme en mi más profundo llanto o en su más desesperado intento de seducción.  
Me acerqué al auto, y abriendo la puerta de acompañante, me sumergí en el calor de la calefacción altamente concentrada. Luego se quejaba, el muy idiota, cuando sufría resfríos o gripes, alternando continuamente los cambios de temperatura.

- Baja la calefacción- le pedí, ignorando cómo postraba su mejilla buscando que lo saludase con un beso.

- ¿Eh?, ¿te volviste loco, Ryuken?, ¡hace un frío terrible, si tienes ganas de congelarte allá está la calle, a mi déjame con mi calefacción sofocante!- se negó, tapando los controles infantilmente con ambas manos.

- Bien, allá está la calle- y amagando con abrir el picaporte, se tiró encima de mí, cerrando la puerta.

- Era un chiste, Josh- y cambiando su voz a la de relator de anime, recitó- no he de ser tan cruel para dejar tirado a un amigo en soledad invernal de nuestra Karakura Town.

- Pero sí para ignorarlo por completo tres años y medio en una convivencia de día a día, ¿no?- ese día me había levantado particularmente áspero.

- Yo no lo diría tan así, Josh, qué cruel.

- Córtala con lo de Josh- pedí, ajustándome la corbata.

- ¿Por qué?, me gusta pronunciar la palabra JOSH, es sexy.

- ¿Sexy?, vaya, debería entrenar mis sentidos para distinguir la sensualidad de tus palabras, gordo.

- Eso lo dices porque eres un envidioso- protestó, cruzando ya el primer semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Quién diablos te dio la licencia de conducir, puedes decirme?

- El Registro, obvio- contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- era el mejor de la clase.

- Dios, qué mundo generoso- suspiré, acomodándome los lentes.

- La verdad… terrible- decía aparentando preocupación- Oye, hablando en serio-

- ¡ESPERA!, espera vas a llamar al Apocalipsis, no hables en serio, te lo pido por favor- lo interrumpí, tomándole el pelo.

- Y yo que te iba a preguntar cómo estabas…- se ofendió, lloriqueando.

- No te importó por largos años, dudo que sea tan atroz tu preocupación como para que no puedas dormir.

- Despiadada gorda estúpida- me insultó, tirándome nuevamente con caramelos de menta que tenía delate de la caja de cambio.

Aproveché que la calle estaba desierta para apretar los frenos bruscamente, pisando fuerte entre sus piernas, tomándolo de su camisa, y tanto como pude, lo acerqué a mí, chocando agitadamente el aliento.

- No vuelvas a tratarme de marica, ¿oíste- lo amenacé casi en voz baja, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-, gordo?

- Hey, hey, vaquero, no es para que te lo temes así, fue solo un chiste.

- No me gustan tus chistes.

- Siempre te reíste de ellos.

- REÍ, tiempo pasado, ¿sí?, deja de torturarme con él, suficiente tengo conmigo mismo, Isshin.

- No me lo vas a perdonar nunca, ¿verdad?- preguntó, poniéndose increíblemente más serio.

No contesté por más que sabía la respuesta. Ese hecho, el hecho de no poder contestarle era mi debilidad. Y yo no debía ser así con él. Tenía que poder enfrentarlo y decirle que no, que nunca se lo iba a perdonar, porque las mañanas, tardes y noches que había llorado por su compañía me habían sido eternamente tortuosas, anheladas de cariño y atención que reemplazadas por su novia olvidó. Si bien yo sabía que no podía amarme, porque más allá de inentendible y complicado, era hombre, y gracias a ello no podía darle cosas que ella bien se las había sabido dar y regalar, al menos buscaba su amistad. Su contención. Había entregado, en menos de dos años, todo a él. Ponía mi intimidad en sus manos y me dejaba ayudar. Que eso me lo haya privado de golpe había sido algo más que una cachetada fría y salpicada.  
¿Por qué no decírselo, echárselo en cara?  
Abrí la boca para empezar lo que iba a terminar en lágrimas o bien en piñas y manotazos. No sabía qué era más fuerte, si la bronca o la tristeza. Pero él me interrumpió.

- Escucha, Ryuken...- dijo, sin perder dulzura en su voz- lo que me contaste el otro día-

- Lo que te conté el otro día no fue más que mi desesperación por querer que me dejes solo, Isshin. Jamás te lo hubiese contado. Olvídatelo. No puedes volver al tiempo atrás, y por más que pudieses, nada cambiaría la situación.

- ¡Claro que la cambiaría!- protestó, tomando mi puño y obligándome a que lo soltase. Sujetó entre los suyos mis hombros y me sentó nuevamente. Aún estábamos en el medio de la calle, con el auto mal estacionado y en marcha- Ryuken… ¿por qué no hablas?

- ¿Qué hubiese cambiado que yo hablaba antes o después, eh, Isshin?

- Que me gustaste durante todo el primer tiempo universitario y jamás encontré la manera de decírtelo. Creía que estaba mal, que me estaba confundiendo, que tú seguramente habías puesto ojo en una chica, pero al ser tan tímido jamás ibas a contármelo y-

- ¿Que jamás iba a contártelo?- repetí, usando sus palabras- ¡Isshin, tenías mi vida en tus manos, y lo sabías, idiota!

- ¡Pero es que yo no quería perderte!- protestó, casi poniéndose serio- Ryuken, ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué tal si dejabas de ser mi amigo?

- Qué irónico… tú dejaste de serlo primero.

- ¡Yo no dejé de ser tu amigo, tú te alejaste!

- Que me caiga muerto aquí si fue así, gordo- juré sobre mi cadáver-, fuiste tú el que dejó todo por Masaki. Y es entendible. Porque era la atracción de cualquier hombre, simplemente perfecta. Siempre de buen humor, tierna y aplicada. Y lo entiendo. Pero no me digas que fui quién se alejó de ti, por que jamás hubiese sido capaz. No en ese momento.

- Mira, Ryuken…- buscaba palabras, casi sin encontrarlas- yo aún te conservo como amigo y…-

- Yo no- lo interrumpí, fríamente, acomodando mis lentes y bajando finalmente del auto.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba encontrarme dos minutos en soledad, dentro de mi despacho, detrás del escritorio con café y cigarrillo en mano. Sólo analizar, y repensar lo que acaba de escuchar saliendo de la boca de Isshin Kurosaki, como una radio que repite siempre las mismas palabras.  
Me siguió un par de cuadras, gritándome desde la ventanilla cosas como "Josh, tenemos que hablar, no seas tan cruel, ¡eh, Josh!" Por suerte, a la tercera cuadra se resignó y haciéndome señales estúpidas desapareció. Por supuesto, llegué mucho más tarde al Hospital de lo previsto, lo cual significaba soportar la chillona voz de mi secretaria recordándome los mensajes, llamados y reuniones que habían cambiado de horario y punto de encuentro. Quise deshacerme de todo aquello lo antes posible, porque esa vez no quería mantener mi mente alejada de las cuestiones del alma. Había algo que había cambiado radicalmente en mis recuerdos. Los primeros, clasificados temporalmente como los más gastados en mi memoria. Eran de esas memorias semejantes aquellas películas que ya se veían mal de tan gastada que tenían la cinta. Así, la sonrisa de Isshin y sus caricias volvían a mi piel y mis ojos, mezclándose con el arduo trabajo de un director de hospital. Ser ciento por ciento objetivo es como querer ser completamente racional, dejando de lado las cuestiones emocionales que a cualquiera podrían atormentar. A mí, particularmente, no me acechaban. Al contrario, había podido, durante mucho tiempo, mantenerlas alejadas de mi rutina laboral.  
Pero ese día no pude.  
Y mi colmo fue no encontrar siquiera un momento para el almuerzo, pensando todo en esa pobre media hora que me hacía siempre que podía. Comí, o más bien tragué, mientras contestaba el irritante teléfono, llenaba las planillas o me recordaba que debía bajar a un piso porque cierto doctor, enfermera o paciente me necesitaba.  
Cuando las siete sonaron en las campanadas de mi reloj antiguo, ubicado al lado de la poblada biblioteca del despacho, una llamada que no quise atender, sonó hasta el cansancio.

- Señor Ishida, tiene visitas- informó Rita.

- Si es el Doctor Kurosaki dígale que no estoy disponible- iba a cambiar lo último por un pasaje a las profundidades del infierno, pero contuve mi ira por detrás de los dientes.

- No, señor Director, es su hijo, Uryû.

- Dile que pase.

Había sido claro en mis palabras. "Dile que pase", y no "hazlo pasar", por lo cual no veía la necesidad de ver sus preponderantes, escotados y desagradables pechos asomándose por la puerta, brindándole el permiso de pasar a mi propio hijo.  
Uryû tenía un deje de asco en su expresión, y luego de ella cerrase la puerta tras su espalda con una enorme sonrisa, se animó a acercarse a mi escritorio.

- ¿Acabas de salir del colegio?- pregunté, sonriéndole e invitándolo a que se sentase en la silla que tenía enfrente.

- Sí, Ichigo me acompañó hasta aquí. Se encontró con su papá hace un rato y se volvieron juntos a la clínica- explicó, sonrojándose-, ¿cómo estás?

- Bastante atareado. Más de lo que quisiera- expliqué, bajando la mirada y visualizando en mi agenda que el lunes tenía que dar clases en una de las sedes universitarias del centro. Casi me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Mientras lo remarcaba, escuché a Uryû levantándose de la silla.

- Entonces va a ser mejor que vuelva a casa y prepare algo para la cena, papá.

- Alto ahí- lo detuve, sonriendo y levantándome de mi asiento. Caminé calmadamente y obligándolo a apoyar su trasero nuevamente, me arrodille frente a él-, que esté ocupado no quiere decir que no me pueda hacer un espacio para ti, ¿eh?- besé su frente, acomodándole el cabello- ¿tú cómo estás?

- Bien- se sonrió-, contento.

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y eso porqué?

- Le entregué a Ichigo la bufanda que le tejí mientras te hacía compañía en el hospital, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, me acuerdo- contesté, perdiendo mis ojos en la inocencia de los suyos. Era tan dulce cuando hablaba que me daban ganas de comerle las mejillas a besos, tal y como había hecho cuando apenas gateaba. Me seguía causando la misma ternura.

- Bueno, hoy se la di… y, ay, no sabes lo contento que estaba, papá, ¡le encantó!

- Es que estaba muy bonita, ¿no me tejerías una a mí?

- ¿Pero no es que dices tú que pierdo tiempo diseñando ropa, que tendría que hacer algo más productivo?- me recordó, mal interpretando la discusión que habíamos tenido hacía poco.

- Yo no dije que perdías el tiempo en costura. Dije que perdías tiempo intentando salvar muertos utilizando artes Quincy, Uryû.

- ¡Pero también dijiste que perdía tiempo cosiendo, tejiendo y eso!- se quejó, frunciendo el ceño, enojado.

- No, no dije eso. Contrariamente te dije que me alegraba saber que despojabas tus talentos en esas cosas y no matando hollows- expliqué, acomodándole nuevamente el cabello.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Sabes que no me dijiste eso, que estés arrepentido es otro tema- y acomodándose los lentes, intentó ocultar la sonrisa.

- ¿Ves que el cabrón eres tú y no yo, tonto?- exclamé sonriéndole para luego besarle la mejilla.

- Te traje…- dijo, mientras revolvía su bolso escolar- te hice galletitas para que comas con el café, mira.

Dentro de una pequeña cajita, bien apiladas y con un particular aroma a vainilla, se encontraban sus galletas listas para comer.

- Le regalé unas a Ichigo, porque le gusta cómo cocino, pero la mayoría quedaron para ti, toma- me obsequió, posándola arriba de mis rodillas- No están tan feas.

- Presumido- lo acusé, pellizcándole la mejilla- sabes que cocinas bien- acomodé mis lentes, y le propuse:- por cierto, ¿quieres quedarte a tomar el café conmigo?

Si bien el cambio era brusco, se sentía cierta familiaridad en el entorno. Reconocía el aroma del café con leche, el crujir las galletas recién hechas, las cucharadas de azúcar, mi silencio, sus anécdotas, sus preguntas, su curiosidad. Volvía, poco a poco, al nido. Si es que alguna vez había sido un padre para él, entonces estaba empezado a recuperar tiempo desperdiciado.  
Isshin yacía en mi inconsciente. Encontraría espacio en el refugio de mi cama, antes de dormir, y buscar una posible respuesta luego de lo sucedido en el auto. Por el momento, solo me concentré en el sabor del humeante café, y en la inocencia que, en los ojos de mi hijo, no parecía querer morir.


	7. Cállalo

**Capítulo 6**: Cállalo

Ingenuo fui cuando había empezado a creer, realmente, que había logrado despojar de mi memoria a Isshin. Iluso fui cuando, cada vez que nos juntábamos a comer en horarios de trabajo, creía que todo había pasado, que podía controlar todos sentimientos, si es que aún los tenía, dirigidos a él.  
Inventaba chistes nuevos, de los cuales no me reía nunca. Me abrazaba, me invitaba a tomar café, capuchino, me llevaba de vuelta a casa, hablábamos de nuestros hijos, pero nada parecía ablandarme. Estaba tan enojado. Y aún seguía sin encontrar respuesta a lo que me había dicho meses atrás.  
_…me gustaste durante todo el primer tiempo universitario y jamás encontré la manera de decírtelo…_  
Aún podía recordar el calor de sus primeros abrazos, su respiración tranquila cerca de la mía, compartiendo la misma cama, entremedio de apuntes, estudiando de a dos, comiendo de a dos, viviendo de a dos. Las pocas veces que habíamos vuelto de salidas, borrachos o no, que terminábamos comiendo chocolate mirando el techo, recordándonos los profesores, los compañeros, la gente que rodeaba el complejo universitario. Y a partir de ellos, miles de chistes salían de la boca de Isshin. Y yo reía, lloraba de risa.  
Pero nada de eso aparentaba haber perdurado en el tiempo, porque casi de póker, mi rostro no respondía a sus bromas, a sus plegarias, a sus gestos mimosos y su familiar manera de comportarse.  
_Es tiempo pasado, Ryuken_.

Poco me duró. La misma tarde que me lo repetí, orgulloso de mi hazaña, contento porque finalmente había logrado deshacerme de él, apareció en la puerta de mi casa a las doce de la noche. Tal y como venía haciendo semanas atrás. Se le había vuelto una costumbre pasar a tomar un vaso de agua solo para molestarme un rato, esperando que yo compartiese el momento con goce. En realidad sólo esperaba que se fuera.  
Tocó timbre incansablemente. Hasta que harto de escuchar la melodía irritante, bajé las escaleras calzándome y abriendo la puerta hecho una furia, lo atendí.

- ¡JOSH!- exclamó, tirándose sobre mí para abrazarme- ¿cómo estás, vaquero?

- ¿Qué quieres, Isshin?

- ¡EH, pero qué mala onda!- se quejó, imitándome con una matraca imaginaria y mala cara-, ¡un poquito más de salsa al baile!- y cogiéndome de las manos trató de hacerme bailar estúpidos pasos de merengue- ¡vamos, mueva, mueva!

- …

- ¿No me digas que no te gusta mover tus caderas al ritmo de LA MACARENA?- gritaba, intentando agarrarme de la cintura mientras yo zafaba de sus pegajosos abrazos- OH, JOSH.

Hundiéndole un puño de lleno en su rostro, cayó al piso, llevándose ambas manos a mejilla. Lloriqueaba silenciosamente, para que acto seguido, cual langosta, se tirara nuevamente sobre mí, buscando un abrazo.

- ¡NO ME QUIERES, JOSH!- protestaba, intentando voltearme.

- ¡APÁRTATE, GORDO!

Parecíamos, tristemente, dos niños pequeños. O más bien, un niño queriendo jugar con un adulto muy aburrido y enojado, muy enojado.  
Sin embargo, por más que él tristemente lo esperaba, no accedí a participar de sus juegos estúpidos, de sus abrazos ni besos. Parecía un chicle caliente pegado en la palma de la mano, de esos que uno no se puede sacarse de encima por más que les tire baldazos de agua fría.

- ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua, Joshie?- preguntó, dejándome al fin y corriendo a la heladera. Tomó un vaso de la mesada y llenándolo de fresca agua, lo tragó- Aaahhh…

- ¿Ya está?, ahora vete, Isshin. Tengo trabajo.

- ¿Estás trabajando, viejo?, ¡pero eso está mal!, tienes que darte un descanso. Trabajas en la oficina, en el tu casa, internado, arriba de un tren, ¡afloja un poco!- trató de aconsejarme- ¿por qué no pasas un poco más de tiempo con Uryû?

- Cállate. No quiero destruir mi cocina por tu culpa, gracias.

- ¡Eh, qué mala onda!- exclamó, agrandando la sonrisa- ¡Eso es mala onda!

- Si tengo tanta mala onda, vete.

- ¡Pero a mí me gusta tu mala onda!, por algo somos amigos, ¿o no?

- No.

- Eso lo dices porque eres así de amargo… eres un pomelo, pero blanco- empezó, agregando más estupidez a una conversación que ya no tenía sentido.

- Cállate.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh!, aflojando un poquito, mi chiquito, ¿eh?- me regañó, haciéndose el serio, levantando un dedo acusador.

- Tú podrías aflojar. A la estupidez, digo.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, más serio. Sentí que me tomaba el pelo, por idiota, una vez más.

- Qué te importa- prendí un cigarrillo, y lentamente, aspiré.

- Yo bien, gracias- respondió irónico- Oye, ¡en serio te pregunto!, ¿cómo estás?

- Ocupado, Isshin, si me haces el favor- dije, caminando hasta la puerta. Pero me tomó de la muñeca primero, dándome vuelta con un deje de brusquedad.

- En serio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te conteste, Isshin?, es la verdad, estoy ocupado, tengo mucho lío de papeles, cuentas, pacientes, lo normal de un director hospitalario, ¿tú cómo estás?, ¿bien?, ¿tú clínica?, ¿tus hijas?- pregunté de manera automática, apurada y nerviosa.

- Yo estoy bien, mi clínica llena, y mis nenas más lindas que nunca. Gracias por preguntar- y sonrió. Lo peor del caso es que lo hacía en serio- Aunque ayer se armó la podrida, porque resulta que Ichigo le dijo a Yuzu otra vez que no se quería bañar con ella, porque ya está grandecita, que no se qué… pobrecita. Ichigo es tan rudo con ellas.

- No, no es rudo, es conciente. Tú las retrasas en crecimiento, Isshin, ¿hasta cuando vas a sostener esa postura?

- ¿Cuál postura?

- ¡De cuento de hadas!, tienen doce casi trece y sigues tomándolas como niñas. Y no lo son, ¡son casi señoritas!

- ¡CALLATE!- protestó poniéndose en pose de defensa- CRUZ DIABLO, ¡les llega a venir el período y me mato!

- ¿No les vino aún?- pregunté, alzando las cejas mientras me llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca.

- Bueno, a Karin sí, pero a Yuzu no- contestó, llevándose una mano a la barba.

- ¿Ves?, precisamente porque la tienes en una burbuja de pedo rosa, de hadas y dragones de la que tiene que salir. Le hace mal, ¿sabías? sé que quieres cuidarla, pero ya se te va a la mano- comenté, acomodándome los lentes-, solo estás retrasando su maduración.

- Nah, yo no lo veo tan así…

Y sin que lo notara, era precisamente yo la nueva víctima de sus encantos. Habíamos comenzado a entretejer esas conversaciones, con consejos y anécdotas de la vida cotidiana que hacía mucho no teníamos. La nostalgia se respiraba. Sólo faltaba mi café, su jugo de frutas, y un cenicero para los dos, cuando él solía fumar.

- Ella es tan tierna, tan… sensible- le brillaban los ojos de orgullo- además, es muy lindo jugar con ella, ¿tú no jugabas con Uryû cuando era pequeño?

- No precisamente cuando tenía casi catorce años. Pero jugué con él durante la mayoría de su niñez, sí- admití, pensando que hasta había llegado al punto de disfrazarme de mago.

- ¡Bueno, nosotros aún jugamos!, ayer hicimos competencia de disfraces- dijo, al tiempo que yo me atragantaba con el mismo humor del cigarrillo. Empecé a toser nerviosamente, llamando su atención- ¡AJÁ!, lo sabía… ¡TE DISFRAZABAS JUNTO CON URYÛ!

- ¡C-claro que no, gordo!- alcancé a negar, llevándome una mano a la boca.

- No necesito que me mientas, ¿sabes?- sonrió ampliamente, y acercándose a mi oído, susurró- tú eras… Clark Kent.

- ¡CÁLLATE, TONDE BUURIN!- aullé.

- ¡NO, YA SÉ!- exclamó aún más divertido- ERAS VEGETA, NO, ¡MEJOR SESSHOMARU!

- …

- ¡Y YO SOY JAKEN!- soltó una enorme carcajada, imitándolo al personaje con un bastón imaginario en su mano- ¡Sesshomaru-sama!- dijo, poniendo un tono  
de voz parecido, y abrazando una de mis piernas- ¡PERDÓNEME, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

- ¡Argh, gordo idiota!- protesté, moviendo mi pierna tratando de deshacerme de él- ¡sal! eres peor que los niños.

- ¡YO NO SOY UN NIÑO, SESSHOMARU-SAMA, NO ME INSULTE! LA NIÑA ES LIN, NO YO.

- ¡Ve a jugar con tu hija, no conmigo, imbécil!- por más que pusiera lo mejor de mí para deshacerme de ese idiota, nada podía contra él- ¡lárgate, por Dios!

- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERE, SESSHOMARU-SAMA?

Insistió con ello hasta el hartazgo, ya que arrastrándolo inclusive por la escalera, siguió sujetando mi pierna, llamándome de igual manera, y actuando en un intento de sacarme al menos una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su buen intento volvió a fallar. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y dejando la pierna casi afuera, intenté reventarle la cabeza contra el marco. Me soltó apresuradamente, y tan rápido como pude, cerré la puerta.

- Vete, gordo, pierdes tiempo- grité para que me escuchase del otro lado.

- ¡JOOOSH!- graznaba, rasguñando la puerta- Vamos, sírveme un poco de té, mal anfitrión, ¡eres una porquería!

Tomé el picaporte y antes que lo notase intenté volcar sobre él uno de mis puños, pero esa vez lo atajó a tiempo, sonriendo. Pelear con él era algo que me divertía. Tanto trabajo merecía un poco de descanso al fin y al cabo, así que lo tomé como un arma de doble filo. Mientras lo guiaba hasta la puerta de salida de mi hogar, iba amenazándolo con golpes, flechas, puños y hasta patadas que él bien sabía esquivar. Las maderas del piso crujían bajo nuestros pies, pesados y apurados. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, no desaparecía. Yo no era él único que aparentemente lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¡OOOOOLE!- exclamaba. Solo le faltaba el manto rojo y tratarme como un toro. Idiota.

- ¡Con qué ganas de rompería los dientes en pedacitos!

- ¡¡Grrrr!!- y poniendo pose de karateka mal entrenado, gritó:- ¡GRAN PODER DEL OSO POLAR EN LLAMAS, KKYYYAAAA!

- …

Una carcajada subió a mis labios, desde el fondo de mi estómago. Había sido tan patética la escena que hasta había causando vergüenza ajena. Tornándose su piel ligeramente colorada, manteniendo su boca en forma de ovalada, me miró. Guardé, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, la risa entre mis dientes. Acomodé mis lentes, ayudándome de esta manera a conservar mi seriedad, y casi sin mover mi boca, le pedí que se fuera, que ya era suficientemente tarde como para estar haciendo estupideces de ese estilo y que no quería tener problemas con los vecinos.  
Creí que se iba a rehusar. Sin embargo, aún tentado de sus propias estupideces, caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla, volvió a hacer la misma pose ridícula, pero sin invocar "técnica" alguna por medio oral. Le pateé fuerte el trasero, dejándolo afuera. Estirando el brazo, tomé el delantal que había dejado en el pechero más próximo y se lo tiré a la cara, cerrando bruscamente la puerta. Suspiré aliviado, y caminando hasta mi cuarto, me encontré a mí mismo espiándolo desde la rendija de la persiana. Permaneció parado allí, sin hacer nada. Vacilaba entre entrar o no al auto, caminando contradictoriamente en la vereda. Amenazaba continuamente con volver a tocar timbre. Agradecí que Uryû estuviese en su casa, junto a Ichigo, y no durmiendo bajo mí techo. Porque antes de que yo lo matase al gordo, él lo haría primero.  
Mordió sus labios, y finalmente entró al auto. Cerré la cortina, y me dejé caer en la cama, respirando aliviado. Qué insoportable era.  
Esperé, inconcientemente, escuchar el motor de su auto arrancando de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese levantarme para comprobarlo, escuché el timbre otra vez. Rezongué maldiciéndolo, y esta vez sin calzarme, bajé las escaleras abruptamente. A grandes zancadas crucé la cocina-comedor, y abrí la puerta hecho un demonio.

- ¿Qué, Isshin, qué?

No supo bien qué contestarme. Balbuceó un par de estupideces, mientras se reía. Se acomodó el delantal que le había tirado en la cara, aclarándose la garganta. Agrandó su sonrisa, estirando sus labios y se rascó la barba.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, KUROSAKI.

- Yo, nada.

Tomé la puerta del borde y antes de cerrarla con fuerza, él la abrió y se tiró otra vez sobre mí, abriendo ampliamente los brazos. Sujetó mi espalda entre sus palmas muy abiertas, y lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que lo recuerdo en cámara lenta, porque mi memoria aún puede reconstruir el momento como si el momento mismo se hubiese detenido ahí. Como si el reloj que tenía en esa misma habitación hubiese paralizado su péndulo.  
Alcancé a ver su rostro momento después de sentir sus labios hundiéndose intensamente en los míos. Si estaba jugando conmigo ya no me importaba. Y eso que había sido el primer pensamiento que se me había cruzado en el momento. Pensamiento que resbaló y que dejé caer tal y como yo me dejaba en sus brazos. Encogiéndose, mi piel electrizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Raspaba su barba en mi mentón, causándome cosquillas, al igual que sus labios, perdiéndose en los míos. También pude percibir su perfume, agarrado fuertemente a su cuello, que no tardé en rodear con mis brazos, para no caer literalmente al suelo. Isshin. _ Isshin_, pensé.

- …Isshin- alcancé a nombrarlo, antes que él besase la comisura de mi boca.

- No digas nada- y pateando la puerta con su pie, la cerró.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto… complicarme la existencia?- pregunté, sin poder demostrar deje de resistencia alguno.

- ¿Es que no tengo derecho, acaso, a decirte que no te la quiero complicar sino simplificar?- respondió, con otra pregunta. Sujetó una de mi manos, logrando que empezase a sentir mis piernas flaquear, temblar- Ryuken, déjame ayudarte.

- No necesito tu lástima, gord-

- Dime Isshin…- pidió antes de acercar nuevamente sus labios-… ¿o prefieres John?

- Muérete- y con más bronca aún, lo recalqué-, gordo.

- Qué malo eres… con todo lo que te quiero, bonito- mordió la punta de mi nariz y sonrió nostálgicamente- ¿tú no me quieres?

Nubló mis ojos, creyendo ilusamente por un momento que sólo necesitaba más aumento en los lentes. Pero la calidez de las lágrimas no tardó en quitarme duda alguna. Estaba llorando, en sus brazos, junto con sus besos, como lo había hecho incontables veces, mucho tiempo atrás. Cerré los párpados por un momento, mordí mis labios probando la amargura, lo salado de esas lágrimas que habían resbalado hasta allí. Solté los dientes, abrí grande la boca para dejar entrar, mientras la mandíbula me temblaba, algo de aire. La achiqué, y frunciendo el ceño, y aún en contra de mi otra voluntad, lo admití.

- ¡Te amo, gordo idiota, lo peor de todo es que te amo!- me agarré fuertemente de su corbata y hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

_Que no me vea, que no me vea. Por favor, que no me mire. Es que soy tan débil. Ryuken, ¿por qué?, se supone que lo estabas superando. Que esto no tenía que pasar. Está mintiendo, Ryuken. Isshin sabe mentir. No le creas.  
¿Y por qué entonces, se siente tan familiar en abrazo?, ¿por qué rehusarme si quiero morirme aquí, en él?, entonces que me rompa en mil pedazos y que se vaya. Vete, Isshin. Vete, John. Lárgate, gordo.  
Pero primero dame un beso más. Porque si el gusto de tus labios es ese, quiero recordarlo mejor._

Besó mi frente como si yo fuese un niño. Dejé que olfateara mi cuello, que lo rozase con sus labios. Era tan grande el deseo de permanecer así como el de echarlo. Me silenció con mimosas caricias en el pelo, mostrando en él una seriedad que rara vez, muy escasa vez, había visto. Sus ojos prácticamente hablaban. Con el borde de sus dedos secó lágrimas que no se cansaban de salir. Entonces retiró los lentes de mi rostro, dejándolos en la mesa que normalmente Uryû y yo usábamos para comer. Tomó mis hombros, poniendo bastante fuerza para sujetarme, ya que mis piernas… o mejor dicho, todo mi cuerpo en sí, temblaba de terror. No quería que se fuera.

- Dame… dame un beso más, Isshin…- murmuré, con la vista baja y perdida en los botones de su camisa.

- Te voy a dar miles, Josh- contestó, sonriendo amablemente-, y no me los pidas, que tengo una fábrica en los labios.

- Idiota. Gordo.

- No me digas gordo, que me lo estoy empezando a creer… ayer empecé dieta, ¿sabes?- comentó, sonrojándose un poco.

Solté una carcajada, apretando los ojos, y dejando caer las últimas gotas sobre mis mejillas.

- ¿No ves que eres un estúpido?- me burlé- Claro que no estás gordo, lo digo para molestarte, tonto- y tomando un supuesto rollo, apreté su pellejo- ¿ves?

- No, no, estoy gordo. Ichigo casualmente me dice siempre lo mismo… y no es bueno a esta edad andar con colesterol alto, por eso estoy dejando los chocolates, ¿sabes?

- Ay, no… si no los comes más dejarás de tener… de tener- _esos brazos tan fuertes, tan grandes, que tanto me gustan_, pensé. ¿Tan difícil era decirlo?- eh…

- ¿…de tener?

- Esos brazos tan fuertes, ¿con qué me vas a sostener sino?- largué, abrazándole la cintura- Dame un beso y no me dejes pronunciar una sola palabra más.

- ¿Te gustan?- preguntó, sorprendido, mirándose los brazos. Lo tomé de su mentón, y acariciándole la barba, casi jugando con ella, y lo miré.

- Dame el maldito beso, que me estoy muriendo…, John.

- Ow, Joshie- canturreó, antes de tomar mi mano fuerte de la suya.

Se superponían los labios, en un intento de ser siempre los más intensos, los más fuertes, los que mejor peleaban con los otros. Aunque hacían trazos suaves de vez en cuando, y solo para alentar los trazos violentos. De esa manera, traté de callarme a mí mismo. No quería negarme. Si lograba permanecer en ese estado, quizás podría retenerlo y no dejarlo ir como había hecho anteriormente.

- No te vayas, Isshin…

- Pero si nadie se va a ir- aseguró, alzando las cejas-, oh, vamos, deja de llorar, bonito.

- Es que… hace semanas que no puedo, que creo que puedo no llorar, que me resisto a hacerlo, inclusive puertas adentro. Y… y eres tan aliviante, tan relajante explicaba, casi gritando- Llámame loco histérico, maniático depresivo, idiota, imbécil, padre desesperado, viudo desconsolado, homosexual reprimido, ta-

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, basta ya!- protestó, tapándome la boca- ¡no eres nada de eso!, ¿sabes qué te pasa?

- …

- Te falta una chocolatada.

Antes que pegarle, reí. Y fuerte.

- ¡Ah, pero qué linda sonrisa!- exclamó, abrazándome- regálame otra- y estirando de par en par mis labios, le concedí el deseo- No, no, muéstrame los dientes, sino no vale.

- … ¿así?

- ¡Qué lindo!- reía, apretándome las mejillas entre sus manos. Luego me pellizcó el trasero, haciéndose el distraído. No tardé en responder, y con una ardiente cachetada en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué tocas, gordo grosero?

- Lo tienes duro, ¿eh?, ¿entrenas siempre?- trató de averiguar, el muy desvergonzado.

- ¡ARGH, asqueroso!

- ¡Lo sabía!, entrenas para seducirme, Josh.

- Ya quisieras, imbécil- y empujándolo solo logré que se pegara más a mí, que me tomara como un saco de papas, y subiendo las escaleras me amenazara constantemente con tocarme el trasero otra vez- ¡DÉJAME, GORDO!, YA BASTA

- ¡JO JO JO, no te resistas que es peor!- cantaba, moviéndome de un lado a otro, alternando besos en mis labios como en mis orejas.

Creí escucharme riendo. No me di cuenta de ello hasta no estar acostado sobre mi cama, mirando el techo, y levantando cada tanto el pecho a causa de las carcajadas. Me mordía la panza, la cintura, el pecho, el cuello, y sin que lo notase, iba apilando la ropa a un costado de la cama. Había dejado preferentemente mi corbata puesta, explicando que sólo era de seguridad. La debilidad no tardó en invadirme tanto por dentro como por fuera. Reclamé besos que yo mismo regalaba, y que él completaba.

- ¿Qué me ves así?- pregunté, curioso, con la vista nublada nuevamente.

- ¿Alguna vez estuviste con un hombre?

- … no- dejé escapar, comenzando a tener un poco de miedo.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Nunca?

- Jamás- contestó, pero no tardó en sonreír-, pero no te preocupes. Seré tierno.

- Nunca dejes de serlo, que eso es nuevo para mí- pedí.

- ¿Qué cosa, estar con un hombre?

- No. La ternura- contesté antes de ahogar en sus labios un gemido de tristeza- por favor… se tierno conmigo.

- Es mi especialidad- confesó.

Y no estaba equivocado. En seda se transformaban sus palmas cuando rozando levemente mis piernas, encogía mi piel. De a momento se sentía frío, pero su cuerpo no tardó en entibiarse con el calor del mío y el roce. Mi espalda dejó de sentir los nudos del stress con solo relajarla sobre el colchón, y él sobre mí. Pegarlo a mí era un modo de no escucharme. De no sentirme. De olvidarme. O de recordarme en el pasado, cuando felices compartíamos, aunque de otra manera, el calor de una cama.  
No solté sus labios hasta que él los abandonó, y por gusto. Él buscaba lo que yo evitaba. Desgarrar desde el fondo de un estómago hirviente gritos de un placer que siquiera había terminado de tomar forma.

- Me gusta escucharte, no te calles. Me siento solo sino- susurró en mi oído antes de besarlo, bajando a mi cuello, librándolo de toda prohibición.

Nuevamente agradecí que Uryû no estuviese en casa. Qué vergüenza, qué desastre escuchar a su padre en una situación tan patética. Se suponía que debía dar el ejemplo, que esta etapa de la vida estaba superada, que hacer el amor le estaba permitido a él, que era joven aún. Frené sus besos a mitad de juego, tomándolo nuevamente del mentón.

- No está bien- dije.

- ¿Qué no está bien?- preguntó, desconcertado.

- Somos viudos, tenemos hijos, dos de ellos son pareja, tenemos que mantenerlos. Esto… esto no está bien, Isshin- era tanta la vergüenza, tanto el temor que no alcanzaban los síntomas en mi cuerpo para que éstos se notasen en plenitud.

- ¿Eh? ah, no, Ryuken, déjate de joder- exclamó, sin perder su eterna expresión de felicidad en su rostro- ¿es que no te cansas de prohibirte cariño? ya basta. No pienses más.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no piense, si Uryû no está en casa, Isshin?

- Ahora está en la mía, con mi hijo divirtiéndose, jugando a la Play o con algún otro control remoto- inventó apresurado, besándome entrecortadamente cualquier lugar de la cara-, ¿por qué amargarte la existencia? basta, Ryuken.

- Pero, Isshin-

- NADA, pero nada, basta. Se terminó acá la discusión, caramba- gritaba, negando con la cabeza y terminando de deshacerse de mis pantalones- ¡a la mierda!, ¡te creía poco hombre!

- ¡GORDO IDIOTA!- estallé, golpeándolo con uno de mis puños fuertemente en su mejilla- ¡Yo te voy a dar a ti poco hombre!

- ¡EH, EH, AGRESIÓN, NO VALE!- protestaba Isshin riéndose, ignorando por completo el golpe y acechándome por cada costado que yo intentaba escaparme de él, a pesar de tenerlo encima mío- ¡Epa, no, no, por aquí no, hay mucho transito! por aquí tampoco, Señor Director, hubo un accidente, ¡ah, no, no! por aquí tampoco, se lo prohíbo exclusivamente yo.

- ¡Lárgate, no me toques!- le gritaba, apartando con mi palma sus insistentes labios.

- ¡Rawr, te pones agresivo y me gusta más!

- ¡Das asco!

- ¡OH, JOSH! TRÁTAME MAL, QUE ME GUSTA- gritaba, sujetando mis muñecas y posando tiernos besos en mis labios, que ya no querían resistirse más- Oh, pero qué bonito, ña, ña, cuchi, cuchi- cantaba mientras jugaba con mi ombligo- pregunta, ¿te lo lavas?

- ¡CLARO QUE ME LAVO EL OMBLIGO, GORDO TARADO!- grité ofendido. Si había algo que era principal para mí, era la higiene.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que hablaba del ombligo?- preguntó, alzando las cejas, con cara de inocente- Hablaba de él- con un dedo acusador, señaló mi entrepierna.

- Te odio.

- Ay, yo te quiero, Joshie- dijo tiernamente, mordiendo mi cuello, y volviendo a perder su boca en la mía- Oye, somos doctores, ¿qué es eso de no estar cuidándose?, ¡apoyo la campaña contra el SIDA, y por eso uso preservativos Tu-!

- Cállate, tarado- protesté, tapándole los labios con mis manos para luego hundirlos con los míos.

- Bonito.

Dejarse querer no podía ser tan terrible, no podía estar tan mal. Y no porque yo me considerase un puritano, ni nada por el estilo. Sino, simplemente, porque nunca había dejado de considerar la existencia de mi reducida familia. De Uryû, a quien le debía una imagen, un ejemplo. Sin embargo, ahogué las preguntas con la correntada de cariño que Isshin liberaba cada vez que dejaba en mí un beso, una marca, y un poco de cicatrizante.  
El hecho de no haber estado nunca con un hombre me asustaba aún más. Pero manteniendo presente su promesa, en ningún momento dejó de ser tierno conmigo. Del momento que, sentado irónicamente sobre su falda, me dejé arrastrar y pegar a él, supe que debía concentrarme en callar a mi yo interior más que nunca. Que ese momento era mío. Sin embargo, gritaba recodándome promesas continuamente. Gritaba, y más fuerte que yo en el intento de aliviar el dolor que significaba alternar el rol que siempre había sido otro cuando me acostaba con mi mujer.

_No lo dejes entrar, Ryuken, te dije que esto es lo único que tienes. Que no entre, es tuyo, y nada más que tuyo. Ciérrate, vamos, ciérrate._

- Isshin- alcancé a llamarlo, entre ambos gritos, y sujetando como podía su espalda empapada y ardiente- ah… por favor, háblame, q-que no lo quiero a-arruinar. A-ayúdame… a callarme…

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, perdiendo sus manos en mis caderas, las cuales seguía sujetando estrechamente.

_Nadie jamás va a llegar dentro de tus tripas, ni dentro de tu cabeza. Es lo único tuyo, disfrútalo. El resto es cenizas de intentos. No más intentos.  
No más intentos._

- ¡Isshin!- le gritaba, abrazándolo tanto como los brazos me lo permitían, su cuello grande.

- Qué lindo… no me dices gordo- susurró en una de mis orejas, tirándome el cabello para atrás-, y suena tan bien en un momento así…

- ¡I-isshin…!

- ¿Te duele, es eso?- preguntó con inocencia, acariciando mi espalda también mojada- ¿quieres que dejemos aquí?

- Ah… solo cállame, nada más…

- Pero si estás callado, Ryuken.

- No, no, cállame cuando digo que no quiero que entres dentro de mí- decía, entre jadeos. Quizás tanto placer junto, tanto deseo y tanta prohibición me forzaba a confesar cosas que él no entendía, prestándome al delirio- dile que yo si quiero que estés conmigo… Isshin.

- Oh, bebé- exclamó dulcemente, besando mis labios que volaban de fiebre.

- Isshin… a mí no me importa si estás en mis entrañas…

- ¿De qué hablas, Ryuken?- seguía preguntando confundido, acomodando mis caderas, logrando que de esa manera el dolor desapareciera de a poco-, deja de torturarte, cosita linda. Ya pasa, ya está. Ya sufriste demasiado. Ahora déjame estar contigo, ¿sí? te prometo que nunca más vas a volver a llorar por mi culpa.

- N-no prometas cosas en vano…- lloré, tomándolo de los hombros.

- No es vano, es en serio- aseguró con firmeza, y nuevamente tirando mi cabello para atrás.

Dejó de sostener mis caderas para tomar, desde ambos costados, mi rostro. Besó mis labios una y otra vez, hasta llegar a un solo beso, extenso y que me ahogaba. Que me daba la facultad perfecta para silenciar a mi garganta, que hubiese despertado a todos los vecinos de la cuadra.

- Te adoro, te adoro- me repetía, jugando con mi nariz, una vez que había liberado mis labios.

- Isshin…, Isshin no te vayas, quédate conmigo hoy. Al menos esta noche, no… no quiero que me dejes. No así.

- Estás hecho un pollito mojado- dijo poniendo una voz rara, muy tierna, mientras increíblemente me alzaba en su cintura. Abrió las sábanas de mi cama, y acostándose junto a mí, me abrazó. Pero yo lo abracé más fuerte, posando mi cabeza en su pecho- Eres tan tierno, pichón, y no llores más.

- Pides milagros.

Se estiró hasta la mesita de noche, y abriendo el cajón, sacó un pañuelo de tela. Lo rozó por debajo de mis ojos, nariz y mejillas, dejando en cada lugar un beso distinto, con ruidos distintos. Era tan dulce, tan escandaloso. Eso era, precisamente, lo que más me gustaba de él. Era un signo de exclamación permanente.

- ¿Te quedas?

- Me quedo. Me quedo aquí hasta mañana a la mañana, y vamos juntos al trabajo, ¿quieres?, total Ichigo y Uryû están con las nenas. Ellos saben cuidarlas bien.

- Bueno…- murmuré, estirando finalmente las piernas en el colchón, sintiendo qué tan frío estaba a comparación de mi cuerpo- oye…

- ¿Mh?

No se cansaba de acariciarme, de mimarme.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por?

- Lo callaste- expliqué- me resistí a ti hasta último momento.

- No te resistas más- pidió, besándome- te prometo nunca más te voy a hacer sufrir tanto… realmente yo no sabía que estabas así por mí, ni que esto venía de tan atrás. Me lo tendrías que haber dicho en su momento, tontito.

- Lo siento, Isshin, no soy de hablar demasiado- me disculpé, respirando alivio. Qué lindo era tener el pecho libre de plomo. Libre de todos esos tormentos que me habían vuelto loco durante tanto tiempo- Gracias.

- No, yo te agradezco… me costó pero me diste una oportunidad, ¿o no, Josh?

- Sí…

- Dilo- pidió, como si habláramos en código.

- John.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, resonante y contagiosa, rascándome el cuero cabelludo. Mordió mi cuello, y reafirmó el abrazo.

- Tengo… tengo tanto sueño de repente- confesé, entrecerrando los ojos, que miraban y no el color de la piel de su cuello.

- Es porque estás tranquilo- dijo.

- Sí… no te vayas.

- Que no me voy a ir, Josh- me aseguró- átame a la cama si quieres. A lo mejor sigue la fiesta.

- Gordo idiota- me quejé, pateándolo debajo de las sábanas.

- ¡EH, EH, AGRESIÓN, ÁRBITRO, TÉCNICO, JOSH ME ESTÁ AGREDIENDO!- gritaba, esquivando mis patadas- ¡no me pegues ahí porque te quedas sin más acción, JOSH!

- ¡GORDO PORNO!- grité, buscando precisamente pisarle ahí.

- ¡Bien que te gustó, JO JO JO!- reía con ganas, agitando su mandíbula. Me dio tanta bronca que clavé mis dientes en su mentón- ¡AGRESIÓN!

- ¡Basta con lo de agresión, estúpido!

- Tienes razón, el que sufrió agresión eres tú- comentó, mirándome con ojos muy abiertos- ¿te dolió?

- Un poco- admití.

- ¿Poco?

- Dolió- confirmé- pero créeme que no es nada comparado con lo que duele ser ignorado por tu propio hijo- dije, besándole el mentón- fuiste tierno, y era todo lo que yo quería.

- Te quiero, bebé- me susurró, besándome los enrojecidos labios.

- Yo te amo- confesé-, oye… ¿me haces caricias hasta que me duermo?

- Sí, Josh.

- Gracias, John.

Si realmente me hizo caricias, no me acuerdo, porque tan pronto como cerré los párpados, un hermoso pesar en sueños cayó sobre mí, reconfortándome por completo. Qué lindo… qué hermoso era sentirse querido.


	8. Inhóspito

**Capítulo 7**: Inhóspito.

En los casi quince años que llevaba trabajando en el hospital jamás había llegado tarde, jamás me había quedado dormido, jamás había entrado bostezando, desarreglado, sin saber qué hacer o por dónde empezar. Mi vida se había reducido a ese edificio, y como tal era mi única responsabilidad, además de mi primordial hijo, no me permitía error alguno.  
Esa mañana fue la excepción.  
Un leve cosquilleo en la oreja izquierda logró que sobresaltado, abra los ojos de par en par. Como si fueran miles de agujas, los rayos del sol alumbraron mis ojos para causarme unas terribles punzadas en la cabeza. Por reflejo rodé en mis sábanas y tapándome aún más con ellas, topé con una almohada excepcionalmente dura y vellosa. Fruncí el ceño intentando defenderme de la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación, y abrí sigilosamente mis ojos. Alcé la vista, y de dientes brillantes y blancos, mostrándolos de par en par, Isshin me sonreía. La almohada no era más que su abdomen desnudo. Acarició mi pelo, lo tiró para atrás y me besó la punta de los labios.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Josh?- preguntó, comprensible, acariciando mi mentón.

Traté de acomodarme mejor, y prendiéndome de sus hombros, respiré hondo. No había dormido bien, sino que había dormido de las mil maravillas, había hibernado, había reposado mi cuerpo en un letargo que hacía rato no sentía en mí.

- Demasiado- contesté, suspirando. Quería un cigarrillo.

- Qué bueno…

- Pareciera mentira que a penas son las cuatro y media…

- Ryuken…- me llamaba.

- Quiero faltar. Hoy no quiero ir a trabajar- me lamenté mientras pensaba lo miope que era y lo poco que veía.

- Amor…- insistía.

- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de lo que llevo trabajando jamás he tenido vacaciones… ¡SÍ, ASÍ CÓMO LO ESCUCHAS! NO TUVE VACACIONES- protestaba yo, golpeándole con un puño el pecho- ¿Es justo? No, no lo es, por supuesto que no lo es. Entonces, ¿por qué no quedarse un miserable día en la cama? Solo uno. Me lo merezco, ¿no te parece?

- Bueno, sí… es cierto.

- Quiero bañarme, eso quiero- le dije, buscando los cigarrillos en los bolsillos de la ropa que había tirado Isshin a un costado de la cama la noche anterior.

- Si buscas los cigarrillos los tengo yo- confesó cuando se aburrió de verme como un idiota buscándolos-, pero no te los voy a dar. Estás fumando mucho últimamente, Josh.

- Dame eso, idiota- le pedí entre dientes, comenzando a pellizcarle una oreja.

- ¡AY, JOSH, TE PONES SALVAJE!- gritaba abriendo muy grande los ojos y alzando las cejas- … me encanta.

- ¡GORDO ASQUEROSO, DAME ESO!- de un codazo golpeé su parte más sensible, logrando que afloje el puño devolviendo el atado- Ya vengo, voy a bañarme, estoy hecho un asco.

- Yo… te…- trataba de decirme con ojos llorosos- yo que… tú… me apuraría.

- ¿Por qué? Tu auto está afuera, podemos salir de aquí cinco menos diez que llegamos bien, idiota.  
- El pro-problema es que no son las cuatro y media- confesó, aún dolorido.

La sonrisa desapareció automáticamente de mi rostro al tiempo que visualizaba en mi reloj de muñeca, que nunca me sacaba, que ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Alcé, sin que se me moviera una pizca, la vista y clavé mis ojos en él.

- ¿Eres idiota?

- ¡JOSH, ENTIÉNDEME, ESTABAS DURMIENDO COMO UN ÁNGEL!

- ¿Acaso intentas que pierda mi empleo, es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡Tú lo dijiste, es solo un día, no seas tan autoexigente contigo mismo, Joshie, te va a hacer mal! Mira que te tuvimos que internar… tú piensa en- pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, me tiré sobre él como un león. Iba a matarlo.

- ¡GORDO IMBÉCIL, TE VOY A MATAR!

La vida se la salvó, precisamente, mi propio trabajo. La melodía del celular comenzó a sonar por encima de nuestros gritos, los míos de ira, los de él de auxilio. Lo tomé enfurecido, apretando el botón verde con tanta pesadez que creí romperlo.

- Ishida. Sí… sí… tuve un inconveniente co-con con, ¿por qué, qué pasó?… ¡lo sé, imbécil! ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, basura? ¡por supuesto!...- contestaba con furia mientras me preparaba el baño, abriendo la canilla del agua caliente, casi hirviendo. Sentí a Isshin, que ya bañado, se cambiaba en silencio y apurado también- ¡entonces no sean tan dependientes y empiecen a trabajar por su cuenta, a ver si tengo que estar cambiándole los pañales como a los bebés!- protesté.

Si mi ducha más rápida había sido en cinco minutos, esta había sido en tres. Me vestí en la mitad del tiempo, y sacando a Isshin casi a los ladridos, subimos al auto con el pulso por el cielo. Estaba enojado, realmente. Me indignaba que no supieran hacer nada si yo no estaba presente. Me indignaba llegar tarde. Y más aún que Isshin no me haya despertado. Está bien, es feo despertar a alguien cuando uno lo ve descansando. Sin embargo… era mi trabajo, y todo un hospital estaba bajo mi responsabilidad.

- Que sea la última vez que me dejas dormir, gordo- lo amenacé a pocas cuadras antes de llegar.

- ¡Entiéndeme, Ryuken! Estabas cansadísimo, ¿qué les hace no tenerte por un par de horas en el hospital?

- ¡¿QUÉ NO LES HACE?! ES UN HOSPITAL. HOS-PI-TAL. No una clínica. HOSPITAL.

- ¡Bueno, ya, ya, no me ladres!- protestó con cara de perro pateado- ¡a todos nos pasa! Además… supongamos que a Uryû le pasaba algo y te tardabas unas horitas más, ¿eso no es una excusa?- suponía, acelerando cada vez más.

- Claro que no. Uryû ha tenido problemas y se supo cuidar solo. No es excusa.

- ¿Y qué es excusa? ¿un derrame cerebral?

- Cállate.

Estacionó y corriendo tanto como pude, entré al hospital. Literalmente, todos se vinieron encima mío. Enfermeras, secretarias, doctores, cirujanos, personal de limpieza, pacientes, bebés, hormigas, microbios.

- ¡Orden!- exigí- ¿Dónde está Shiraoka?

Entre la multitud se asomó tan calmo y servicial como siempre, el Doctor Shiraoka. Tardó en explicarme que hacía minutos había habido un choque múltiple en la cuadra paralela a la nuestra y que no dejaban de ingresar heridos, que aún no había muertos y alrededor de cinco estaban en terapia intensiva. No era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así, de modo que tomé la situación cómo siempre hacía todo lo que estaba bajo mi responsabilidad: con calma, transmitiendo seguridad. Todo iba a salir bien.  
Me alegró que al menos uno de todo el personal hospitalario se tomara las cosas como debía ser. Quizás era por su experiencia, ya que los más asustados era los más jóvenes.  
También me alegró contar con Isshin, que alrededor del mediodía se apareció. Siempre de buen humor, alentando a todos. No importaba la situación en la que se encontrara el paciente, él siempre buscaba la manera de quitarle una sonrisa. Cómo no, si con solo verlo a los ojos bastaba darse cuenta que no era más que un payaso. No tuvimos tiempo siquiera para vernos las sombras. Intercambiamos un par de palabras, una guiñada de ojo, quitándome una sonrisa. Pero no más que eso. Lo cual era positivo. No quería distraerme. No estaba en condiciones.

El primer bocado de comida lo probé cuando esa misma noche encontré a Uryû con su delantal, escuchando música y hablando solo. Cerré la puerta sigilosamente. Aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, de modo que guardé las llaves sin hacerlas sonar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero más cercano. Saqué mis zapatos con la misma precaución, mientras lo escuchaba cantar.

- Tengo un montón de ricos cocos- entonaba divertido- ahí están en fila míralos, grandes, chicos, tantos como ves…

Pensé en qué iba a hacerle primero. Si tomarlo en un ataque inesperado de cosquillas, si asustarlo y que chillase aturdiéndome o hacerme pasar por un ladrón colocando un arma inexistente en su espalda. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de decidirme, como fui yo quién se asustó primero.

- ¡GOOOOOOL!

Abrí los ojos de par en par. El grito provenía del living, el cual tenía la puerta abierta, y podía escucharse claramente el televisor transmitiendo un partido de fútbol. Por su tonada, indudablemente era el hijo de Isshin.  
Antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra, escuché a Uryû rezongar, gritando él también.

- ¡ICHIGO, DEJA DE GRITAR QUE ME DESCONCENTRAS!- se quejó, tomando la cuchilla más grande y empezando a cortar el sushi ya casi terminado.

- ¡Ay, ella, la desconcentrada!- lo burló el muchacho de pelo naranja, entrando sin verme a la cocina, con pasos flojos y afeminados. Lo abrazó por detrás y me hirvió la sangre. Por alguna razón estaba celoso, y mucho. Besó ambas mejillas, y le mordió el cuello jugando. No podía seguir viendo eso. Iba a matar a ese Kurosaki. Mi hijo… mi pequeño…- ¡Mmm! Qué rico, me los voy a comer todos.

- Angurriento- lo acusó Uryû del mismo modo que yo lo hubiese hecho.

Pero antes que pudiese besarlo, di un paso lo suficientemente pesado como para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Eso no se hacía, y lo sabía. Pero ya no toleraba verlos. Uryû era muy pequeño para mí aún.  
Tan pronto como notaron mis pasos, se dieron vuelta. El hijo de Isshin palideció, mientras que el mío no hizo más que sonrojarse intensamente. Tenía la mirada fija en la frutilla.

- Buenas noches- saludé, con voz grave y presencia.

- ¡Hola, papi!- me saludó con inocencia Uryû. Estaba muy nervioso, de modo que lo único que le salió fue tirarse sobre mí y besarme la mejilla- ¿cómo estás?

- Bien- le contesté, sin quitarle a Kurosaki mis ojos de encima- ¿y tú cómo estás, Uryû?

- Muy bien, cocinando- dijo con entusiasmo-, estoy haciendo sushi y miso- rió con nervios, acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Y tú, Kurosaki, todo bien?- pregunté, intimidándolo.

- Bi-bien, muy bien, Ishida-san- contestó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Acomodó su remera, y perdió sus ojos en las baldosas de la cocina.

- Iré a cambiarme…- comenté, arrastrando las palabras, antes de señalar al chico de cabello anaranjado-, ¿se queda a comer?

- Sí, sí, se queda a dormir.

Yo había dicho "comer" no "dormir". Pero no dije nada. No quería que el mocoso se desmayara y encima atenderlo. Me limité a una mirada furtiva para ambos, y subiendo la escalera pude escuchar las risitas de mi hijo bromeando. Parecía que no había sido solamente yo el que había gozado torturar a Kurosaki.  
Mientras me desajustaba la corbata y dejaba el celular sobre la mesita de noche, recordé Isshin. Durante la tarde habíamos conversado muy poco, igual que la noche anterior, sin embargo, cada palabra tenía múltiples significados para el alma. Más que todas aquellas en las que no había dicho absolutamente nada, insistiendo, torturándome en mi propio hospital. Sentí sonrojarme tontamente y al mirarme al espejo de la cómoda lo comprobé. Me odié. No podía ser tan estúpido.  
Iba a elegir la ropa para más tarde, pero algo me detuvo frente al armario. Había una corbata, entre todas las mías, que no me pertenecía. Y que conocía muy bien. Rallada y ridícula. Repugnaba a su perfume, sobresalía en por dónde se la mirase. Y la usaba, eso era lo peor de todo. Tuve unas ganas terribles de llamarlo, conversar, contarle que lo extrañaba, que quería volver a verlo. Pero me había parecido tan lejano el momento compartido la noche anterior, que sentí vergüenza de mí mismo. No tenía sentido alguno, ya no éramos adolescentes, ya no éramos estudiantes universitarios. Sino dos adultos. Y yo uno desesperado por humanidad y cariño. Nada más que eso.  
Intenté quitarme la camisa, pero me fue imposible. Cada segundo me recordaba lo vulnerable que había sido frente a él, y lo solo que me sentía en ese momento, recordándome que había sido, simplemente un juguete, un pasatiempos de un viudo. Patético. Muy patético. Me daba lástima, y llegué al punto de no tolerar mi imagen el espejo, dejándome caer en la cama de espaldas.  
Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, soltando algún que otro sollozo. Lo había presentido, antes de dejarme tentar por sus caricias, que la angustia iba a volver, que Isshin no me había hablado en serio, que yo solo había sido una fantasía del momento.  
Y cómo lo quería.

La melodía del celular me despertó minutos después, haciéndome reaccionar que de haberme quedado dormido me había olvidado completamente de la cena. El cansancio, la tristeza, el hambre, la angustia y los celos volvieron a mi cabeza como una jauría de perros hambrientos para comerme la cabeza.  
Atendí de muy mal humor.

- Ishida.

- ¡¡JOOOOOOOOSH!!- gritó del otro lado del teléfono- Soy John, ¡hasta que me atendiste, mala persona!

- ¡Deja de gritarme!- le pedí casi ladrándole-, que te escucho igual.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te dejé como cinco llamadas perdidas.

- Me quedé dormido.

- Ow, pobre bebote- me tomó el pelo- ¿quieres salir esta noche?

- Tengo que seguir trabajando, Isshin- contesté, con ganas de morder el teléfono- Como, me baño y vuelvo al trabajo, ¿o no te diste cuenta de cómo tengo el hospital de gente?

- Sí, sí, pero ¿por qué no le dejas el papeleo a Rita?- sugirió, divertido.

- Porque no le corresponde a ella. Me corresponde a mí.

- ¡Ah, no le va a hacer nada terminar eso! Solo un par de horitas extra, ¿o te duele el bolsillo, picarón?

Tuve ganas de cortarle. Pero quería al menos escucharlo.

- Escucha, te paso a buscar y te llevo al hospital, ¿quieres?- se ofreció, alegre.

- No. Puedo ir solo, gracias, gordo.

- ¡Oh, vamos, John, no me evites, sé que me deseas!- agregó.

Y corté.  
No podía seguir tolerando que se burlase de mí de esa manera. ¿Es que no se había conformado con lo que había hecho la noche anterior? Entregarme. A un hombre. Que no me amaba. Que se entrenaba para burlarse de mí. Del cual estaba enamorado. Por quien lloraba, después de haber logrado sacármelo de encima.  
Qué ira sentí de repente. Quería oír crujir el teléfono contra la pared y todas las cosas que me rodeaban. Se había vuelto tan incontrolable mi rutina, mis horarios y mis tareas diarias que la sensación de abandono era permanente. Caía en la cuenta, lentamente, que ya no era dueño de nada. Irónica y absolutamente de nada.  
Bajé a la cocina luego de bañarme y vestirme para volver al trabajo. Encontré a mi hijo abrazado de Kurosaki sobre uno de los sillones del living, dormidos, y con ropa en la mano. Parecía ser que Uryû le había estado mostrando todo lo que había trabajado hasta el momento para él. Me pregunté si le habría hecho daño con uno de esos comentarios tan hirientes que hace el muchacho. Pero no quise adelantarme a nada. Crear situaciones solo empeoraría la mía. Cerré con cuidado la puerta para no despertarlos, y cené en silencio. Me costó bastante tragar la comida. Más que nada porque tampoco la sentía mía. Sino de Kurosaki. Todo era de los Kurosaki. Hasta la comida que con tanto amor y dedicación preparaba mi hijo.  
Como un muro destartalado y viejo, mi garganta se cerró de repente. Parecía que ni respirar podía. Mi interior era inhóspito para mí, de manera tal que podía serlo para cualquiera que intentase acercarse a mi persona.  
Ajusté la bufanda a mi contorsionado cuello, abroché cada botón de mi abrigo y cerrando la puerta principal sin despertar a los niños, eché un vistazo a la noche. Todo parecía ser un túnel. Uno enorme que tragaba sin tolerancia la existencia de todo sentimiento de calidez y felicidad, y su principal herramienta era el silencio y la oscuridad. Prendí un cigarrillo con cautela, empezando a caminar. Llegué al hospital luego de tres cigarrillos más y con la vista nublada del frío y la angustia. Ya no sabía qué era lo que quería decirme mi propio cuerpo.  
A penas saludé al encargado del edificio, y aguardando en el ascensor, no encontré a nadie, aprovechando para sonarme la nariz, y entrar un poco en calor. Por suerte tampoco encontré a Rita. El edificio estaba tranquilo, los enfermeros arrastraban los pies revisando las habitaciones, los enfermos y heridos. Más silencio. Más orden.  
Cerré la puerta de mi despacho descubriendo que suspiraba aliviado. Sin sacarme absolutamente nada de ropa, siquiera la bufanda, me acerqué a calefactor. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared, dejando que el intenso calor golpeara mis mejillas acostumbradas al invernal viento de la ciudad. Sentí somnolencia, y el olor a gas que desprendía asquerosamente el aparto. Sin embargo, me prohibí quejarme. El tic-tac del reloj sonaba, sin cesar, a mi costado, crispándome los nervios. Pensé, arbitrariamente, en mi edad. Pesaban cuarenta y dos años de soledad. De los cuales, muy pocos, me habían malcriado con felicidad. Me pregunté si era mi destino, o más bien, si el destino existía.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser así?  
Me resistí hasta última instancia en estallar en llantos. Quería volver a los brazos de Isshin, y que me dijese que todo iba a estar bien, que no me preocupara, que descansara tranquilo, que no estaba mal sentirse pelusa del mundo.  
Quizás fue porque el deseo era más intenso que la realidad misma, pero rodeando mi cintura con ambas manos, distinguí los brazos fuertes de él cercándome, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Asomó por encima de mi hombro su rostro, acariciándome con su barba mis mejillas, besándolas con intensidad, y susurrando al oído "_¿Por qué te atormentas tanto?_".  
Era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño. Cuánto hacía que estaba en mi oficina. Cómo había entrado a ella. Y porqué estaba ahí.  
Cerré los ojos y al tiempo que posó su palma en mi pecho, ahogué un grito. Me hizo girar sobre mis pies, y sumergiéndome en su pecho, me acarició el pelo, lo besó, y aumentó la intensidad del apretón de brazos. Me calló un par de veces, cuando los sollozos se volvían más fuertes. Me sacó los lentes, enjuagó mis lágrimas, y me arrastró hasta mi cómoda silla de escritorio, sentándome casi sin darme cuenta. Se arrodilló frente a mí, haciendo a un lado su delantal.

- Cuando te pasé a buscar ya estabas en camino. Así que decidí esperarte aquí- dijo en voz baja. Limpió mis lentes con un papel tisú, y luego volvió a secarme el rostro- Ryuken… ¿por qué sufres tanto? ¿por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti?

- Porque no te creo.

- ¿Qué no me crees?

- Que me quieres.

- Si serás testarudo…- sonrió con nostalgia- ¿No confías en mí?

- No- sonó tan seco que creí absorber la humedad del momento.

- Pero siempre fuimos tan cercanos… Ryuken, vamos…- insistió.

- ¡Que no, y hazme el favor de irte, y mátate si es posible, me haces un gran favor!

- Si crees que con eso vas a ahuyentarme, piensa en algo mejor- sonrió satisfecho.

- Te odio.

- Mentiroso.

- ¿Te gusta reírte de mí, verdad, Isshin? Te encanta saber que eres una obra de arte, que todo gira alrededor de tu persona, que soy un fracasado médico enamorado hace veinte años de un idiota semejante como tú. Sí, te encanta- la violencia aumentaba cada vez más. Era intenso el deseo de partirle algo por la cabeza y que cayese muerto ahí.

- Gordito- dijo con cariño acariciando mis mejillas- ¿me das una oportunidad?

Pensé dos veces en responder.  
Me moría de ganas por decirle que sí. Pero era tan… humillante.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó dando por obvia la respuesta- Gracias, yo sabía que eres un dulce- agregó besándome la comisura de mis labios. El pecho se me comprimió al punto de volverse llamas.

- Isshin…- murmuré, perdido, arrastrando mis labios hasta los suyos, pero sin siquiera rozarlos. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y cerré los ojos.

- Yo también- agregó, ahorrándome la molestia.

Tan pequeña como la distancia que habíamos mantenido, así de pequeño fue el beso. No era invasivo. No me atormentaba. Me relajaba y me recordaba que era eso lo que necesitaba, solo una pequeña gran dosis de cariño, de ternura, de alivio.

- Parece que me va a tomar tiempo- comentó, acomodándome el cabello.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que te des cuenta que te quiero, bobito- susurró rozando con la yemas de sus dedos mis mejillas.

- ¿A qué viniste?- pregunté.

- A verte. Sabía que te ibas a sentir mal después de lo de anoche. Hoy te vi con cara larga mientras atendías a uno de los pacientes más heridos. Sé que no te pones mal por ellos nunca, entonces creí que estaba relacionado con nosotros, y parece que no me equivoqué.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Sí… nosotros- aclaró, con inocencia- Nosotros.

Me quedé callado, mirándolo a los ojos. El hecho que no tuviera los lentes aumentaba aún más mi concentración en su imagen, ya que el fondo estaba absolutamente difumado.

- ¿Vamos a comer mañana? Yo almuerzo acá porque me derivaron un par de pacientes, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos y comemos juntos aquí, en tu despacho?- me propuso, contento y sonriente.

- ¿Tienes ganas?

- ¡Tengo ganas de estar contigo, Josh!- gritó, tirándose encima mío, abrazando salvajemente mi cabeza antes de besarme con fuerza la frente.

- Idiota- solté entre risas leves.

- ¿Comemos juntos entonces?- insistió.

- Bueno, comamos juntos.

- ¿Y puedo ir a verte un ratito a la noche también? Solo un ratito, así no dejo a las nenas solas. De hecho, están solas ahora. Y no me gusta nada- agregó, un poco nervioso- ¿No te molesta si es un ratito?

- No, Isshin, no me molesta- me causó ternura ver cómo me pedía disculpas por una cosa semejante. Acaricié su barba y le besé el mentón- Almorcemos juntos, y ven a casa a la noche si quieres, aunque sea un ratito. A mí no me molesta. Después de todo, tampoco tengo demasiado derecho a reclamarte atención. Parece como si me estuviese burlando de Masaki en frente de los niños.

- ¡Epa, sh, sh!- me calló- ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah, no, ah, no. Ryuken, no quiero que pienses esas pavadas. Basta.

- Quiero hablarlo contigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De Masaki.

Su mira de oscureció un poco.

- Hablemos mañana en el almuerzo si quieres- propuso, tomando una de mis manos y acariciándola- No tengo problemas de hablar del tema. Pero lo que sí quiero es que duermas en paz. Bien termines con todo esto- dijo señalando mi escritorio- quiero te acuestes pensando que no estás haciendo nada mal. Que si estamos juntos es porque yo quiero, y porque nada tiene que ver con mi pasado ni con el tuyo. Sí, somos viudos. Sí, tenemos hijos. Pero eso no impide que te pueda querer, que te pueda mimar sin sentirme culpable. Porque no lo siento así. Te quiero, y punto.

Iba a llorar. Lo abracé por encima de sus hombros y sujeté fuerte su cuello. Respiré hondo y recordé una y otra vez lo que acababa de decir. _Que si estamos juntos es porque yo quiero_.

- Estamos juntos…- repetí sin darme cuenta.

- Sí, lo estamos, ¿o no?- preguntó tomándome desde ambos costados del rostro.

- Sí…- susurré que él ahogara mis palabras en su boca.

Terminé durmiendo sobre mi escritorio, pegado a una taza de café sin terminar, y un cigarrillo que poco a poco se fue consumiendo con el pasar de la noche. Sin embargo, descansé bien. Las palabras de Isshin adornaron las ovejitas que no tuve que contar, alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, cuando ya nada quedaba por hacer y ningún sentido tenía volver a mi casa. Pensé en Uryû. Que mejor sería dejarlo solo con Ichigo, su ropa diseñada y el cariño del hogar.


	9. Lo que jamás se le había ocurrido

**Capítulo 8**: Lo que jamás se le había ocurrido.

Desperté con los portazos que Rita daba desesperada al rededor de las seis y media. Gritaba, con ese intolerable timbre de voz agudo y elevado mi nombre, en sus distintas formas. "Ishida-san", "Señor Director", "Ishida-sama", "Dr. Ishida", interminables en combinaciones que prefreí olvidar. Acomodé mis lentes, y casi sin despegar los ojos, le pedí que aguardara un momento. Corrí al baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes, acomodé mi corbata, y le abrí la puerta. Entró con la odiable burocracia matutina de todos los santos días. Apestaba a perfume y quitaesmalte, enroscó mejor sus rulos y corrigiéndose la camisa semiabierta, me miró con ojos suplicantes. Esperando vaya a saber uno qué. Podía ser un aumento de sueldo, una felicitación, o en el peor de los casos, una jornada en mi ya reservada cama matrimonial.  
Le pedí el desayuno de mal talante, ya que no soportaba sus ojos sobre mi nuca continuamente. Era tan desesperante su forma de elogiarme que me quitaban las ganas de seguir siendo director del bendito hospital. Prefería, en situaciones como esas, ser enfermero. O ayudante de enfermero. Más de una vez pensé en cambiar de secretaria. Pero hacía muy bien su trabajo. Dentro de su ámbito se manejaba de manera muy profesional y era muy puntual, como me gusta a mí. De modo que no tenía muchas excusas para echarla. Además, que no fuese cosa que su buen reemplazo nunca llegase.  
Volvió golpeando sus tacos en el suelo de madera, tratando de aumentar mi concentración en ella. Sin embargo, solo pude concentrarme en el aroma del humeante café y las medialunas recién hechas. Se despidió y cuando al fin lo hizo, tragué el desayuno para poder sentarme a terminar lo nuevo que había.  
Durante la mañana bajé alrededor de veinte veces a los pisos de terapia intensiva. Y cada vez que veía un joven no podía pensar inevitablemente en Uryû. Extrañaba al pequeño en todas sus formas. Hasta las más duras y caprichosas. Quería saber qué tan bien le había ido con su cena, y si había llegado bien al colegio. Sabía que todas las respuestas a mis preguntas eran positivas, ya que desde que se había puesto de novio con Kurosaki sonreía tanto que lo desconocía de a momentos.  
Lo había visto sonreír de esa manera durante sus primeros añitos. Cuando caprichosamente quería aprender a caminar antes de tiempo. Recuerdo que tenía nueve meses cuando cruzó la sala él solo, sin chistar, con moquitos en la nariz, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sujetó con firmeza mis manos cuando llegó y sonriendo plenamente rió de alegría, y me llamó papá. Me había dado tanta ternura que al morderle los cachetes se los dejé morados por unas semanas. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que lo mataba a golpes, cuando en realidad eran marcas de ese cariño tan inmenso que le tenía. Aplaudía y reía, estornudaba y reía, saltaba en mi cama y soltaba carcajadas inmensas, contagiándome. Más de una vez había terminado hipando de la risa, jugando y haciendo de cuenta que era una rana. Se movía de un lado a otro, desordenando las hojas de trabajo, desconcentrándome, y haciéndome preguntas insólitas, demasiado inteligentes para su temprana edad. Recuerdo cómo una vez me consultó, sentado del otro lado de mi escritorio mientras pintaba con crayones que le había regalado para su cuarto cumpleaños (y que había llegado casi a comérselos), con una mirada curiosa y sumamente expresiva, algo que aún recuerdo con exactitud.

- Papi…- me llamó dos veces, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en el libro.

- ¿Mh?

- ¿Por qué los animales no usan anteojos?

Hundí mis pupilas en la oscuridad de las suyas. Abiertos de par en par, sus ojos esperaban una brillante respuesta de mi parte. Pero a decir verdad, yo no tenía respuesta a semejante interrogación. Si los animales sufrían de miopía o no, no era de mi conocimiento.

- Porque los animales no saben que existen los anteojos, hijo.

- ¿Y si no ven bien como nosotros?

- Se arreglan igual, Uryû…

- Pero yo no me arreglo igual sin mis anteojos.

- Pero ellos sí…

- Para mí no. Cuando sea así de grande- y alzaba sus brazos lo más alto que podía- voy a ser doctor de animales.

- ¿Veterinario?

- No, doctor de ojos de animalitos- aclaró, muy serio. Solté una pequeña risa, acaricié sus mejillas, y seguí leyendo.

Siempre se me llenaban los ojos de orgullo cuando lo escuchaba decir cosas como esas. Pero cuando empezaba con sus ideas de los Quincy, mis pelos se teñían de violeta. Me crispaba los nervios la sola mención de la palabra.  
Al igual que me crispaban los nervios los llamados telefónicos de mi oficina. Sonó tres veces hasta que logré salir de mis recuerdos. Atendí el fijo para darme cuenta que en realidad, el que sonaba sin parar, era mi celular personal. Era un número sin registrar.

- Ishida.

- Emph… hola, Ishida-san- su voz me era particularmente familiar- Soy Kurosaki.

¿El hijo de Isshin? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Uryû como hacía poco, que se había desmayado en el colegio?

- Ah, Ichigo- dije, para cerciorarme que era él, y no otro- ¿volvió a pasarle algo a Uryû?

- ¿Eh? No, no, él está bien. Está en la biblioteca, yo lo estoy esperando fuera. Hoy no tenemos taller… y quería aprovechar para pedirle disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas?

- Sí… quiero que le quede claro que mis intenciones con Ish- con Uryû son… ¿buenas? No quiero lastimarlo, eso quiero decir. O sea- tartamudeaba y se interrumpía constantemente, con un tono rudo y mordaz-, yo quiero que usted sepa que yo sólo quiero protegerlo.

- Para eso me tiene a mí, Ichigo.

- Sí, bueno, y para eso él se tiene a sí mismo también- respondió con bronca.

- No te creas. Es más débil de lo que te imaginas.

- ¡No es cierto, Uryû es un buen Quincy!- protestó- Con protegerlo yo me refería a-

- ¿A quererlo? Son cosas distintas, mocoso.

- ¡YA LO SÉ!- gritó, luego tosió, y acomodó su tono- Yo lo quiero. Pero también quiero cuidarlo, y bueno, eso. Eso es lo que hago, ¿acaso está mal?

- ¿Alguien dijo lo contrario?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté, alzando inevitablemente mis cejas, y una sonrisa.

- Eso. Y no le diga que yo lo llamé.

- Ah… no, no, si empiezas con secretos…

- ¡No es un secreto!- ladró otra vez- quiero que quede aquí.

- Me temo que no va a ser posible. Por supuesto no voy a correr a contarle a tu querido novio, pero no te aseguro que alguna vez… se me escape.

Creí escuchar algo como "viejo jodido", pero no fue seguro.

- Bueno… eso… adiós, Ishida-san- y cortó luego que yo respondiese lo mismo alternando su nombre.

Su llamado me atrasó un poco. Mientras jugaba con la punta de mi pluma, me pregunté si realmente tenía derecho a hablarle así. En parte sí, yo era el padre de su novio. Y muy celoso, por cierto. Pero como si fuese un adolescente yo también, me carcomía la mente aún recordarme entre los brazos de Isshin y las sábanas de mi cama. Peleaba contra mi egoísmo, mis ganas de autoconvencerme que estaba bien, que yo también era viudo, que nada de malo tenía volver a amar. Sin embargo, me sentía sumamente culpable. Más que nada por el enfermizo amor que el muchacho siempre le tuvo a su madre. Y porque Masaki era amiga mía también. No íntima amiga, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien. Recuerdo aún cómo me reía con sus comentarios fusionados a los de Isshin cuando pasaba las tardes dentro de nuestra pensión. Ella nos atendía con galletas y té mientras le explicaba al otro mono lo que habían dado en la clase de la mañana que siempre se perdía por pasar tiempo con ella.  
Por mi mujer a penas sentí remordimiento. Ella siempre había sido comprensiva en cuanto al asunto. Quizás porque descartaba completamente la idea que yo fuese a estar, bajo alguna casualidad, con Isshin. O quizás porque tenía asumido que a veces uno no puede deshacerse por completo de los mayores tormentos de la adolescencia, más profundamente de los afectivos. Aún perdura en mi memoria, quizás por el alivio que me brindó en el momento, cuando Isshin cumplió veinticuatro años y nada supe de él. Creí, en su momento, que la fecha iba a ser ideal para hacer florecer nuevamente nuestra amistad aplacada por la presencia de su novia. Sin embargo, la respuesta no fue rechazada, sino que nunca llegó. El celular lo tenía apagado, en la pensión no estaba, y en el café donde siempre acordábamos en "festejar" cumpleaños, buenos exámenes, o cualquier estupidez, tampoco estaba.  
Mi mujer, que en ese tiempo era mi novia hacía dos años, me esperó en la pensión. Tenía los ojos tan tristes como siempre. Me invitó a sentarme a su lado, y corriendo un almohadón de mi cama, palmeaba el colchón. Alzó su vista a mis ojos, y me sujetó el brazo suavemente, luego me acarició el cuello… y lo que nunca voy a olvidar fue como dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Sentí paz, al menos por un instante, pero la sentí.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Ryuken?- me había preguntado.

- Fui a… pasear.

- ¿Buscabas a Isshin?

- ¿Eh?

- No te hagas el tontito conmigo- recuerdo que en ese momento me besó-, ya te dije que a mí no hace falta que me mientas.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Crees que me voy a enojar?

- No…- había negado convenciéndome de algo más que supuesto- ¿por qué habrías de enojarte?

- Quizás porque estás buscándolo desesperadamente en vez de recordar que quedamos en encontrarnos a las cinco. Y son seis menos cuarto- antes que de mi boca pudiese salir alguna respuesta, ella recobró el habla- No es un reproche. No me interesa regañar a mi novio continuamente porque se olvida de esas pavadas. Me interesa... que dejes de sufrir. No sientas vergüenza de ti mismo, y no bajes la cabeza. Que estar enamorado de un hombre no te hace menos persona.

Recuerdo haber tenido ganas de tirarme por la ventana que teníamos a nuestras espaldas.

- Ahora vamos a trabajar en esa cara de traste, ¿qué te parece? No conozco nadie que no logre olvidarse de los malos pasajes con un chocolate.- y desenvolviendo su cajita forrada en tela sacó chocolates con distintos moldes. Ahora recuerdo porqué Uryû tiene tanto amor por la cocina- Es amargo como te gusta a ti, y con almendras.

- Perdóname… eres tan atenta, tan amable… y yo lo único que hago es darte la espalda.

- No me pidas perdón. Y si me das la espalda como tú dices, es porque yo lo elijo, ¿no te parece? A mí nadie me obliga a estar contigo, Ryuken.

- …

- Tonto. Te prometo que mientras yo viva, de Isshin no te vas a acordar.

Había sido la promesa más linda del mundo. No recordar al gordo imbécil ese fue un hecho, porque mientras estuvimos de novios los años siguientes, y casados hasta su muerte, Isshin no volvió a mi mente. Sólo tenía la cabeza en ella, en su enfermedad, en el niño, en nuestra casa, el trabajo, y lo que para mí era una familia.  
Ella seguía tratándose con Masaki igualmente. En su funeral no vi a nadie, más allá que fue privado. Solo invité a sus familiares lejanos, que no paraban de recalcarme lo parecido que era el pequeño a mí, y aún lo hacían con recelo. No me tenían mucho cariño. La familia de mi esposa era de esas familias fiesteras, con una broma detrás de cada momento e instante. Algo que yo no compartía. Jamás me perdonaron que nuestro casamiento haya sido privado. Sí, creo que por eso me odiaban. Nunca, ningún conocido de mi mujer, se había enterado lo de Isshin (así le decíamos con ella, "lo de Isshin"). Fue un secreto oscuro y triste que enterramos mientras ella estuvo viva.

_Definitivamente me estoy poniendo viejo_, pensé. Fui en busca de más café, convencido de lo que acababa de confirmar. Había estado largo rato fumando y recordando, como italiano inmigrante, perdido en las sombras de su pasado, y en la lejanía de sus tierras.  
Conté mis años mientras dejaba caer la última gota de café, ignorando por completo los murmullos del pasillo, y los niños llorando en los brazos de sus madres.  
_Debe ser difícil ser mujer. Si nacía mujer me suicidaba_, pensé. Había una sola razón por la cual, quizás, me hubiese gustado nacer mujer. Y esa razón pareció desvanecerse por un momento, cuando antes de entrar a mi oficina, vi a mi secretaria deseándome. Mordía la punta de su lapicera con fuerza y retorcía los dedos de los pies detrás de sus zapatos de taco de aguja. La imagen era realmente nauseabunda. Entré tan pronto como mis pasos alcanzaron a hacer, tan espantados como yo, y luego de cerrar de un portazo, suspiré. Rita era una pesadilla de media noche: pegajosa, interminable y abominable.  
Abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol de medio día cuando oí sonar el teléfono. Sin dudas era ella para sacarse las ganas de hablarme. Qué bueno que mi mujer no había vivido para conocerla.

- ¿Sí?

- Señor Director- me llamó, con su tono chillón y mortífero- está aquí el Doctor Kurosaki, y me está pidiendo permiso para pasar, ¿lo dejo pasar?

- Sí, Rita, sí…- corté.

Abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero sus preponderantes pechos asquerosos, y luego hizo espacio para que Isshin entrara. La ignoró por completo y una vez cerrada la puerta, se llevó una mano a esos lugares donde definitivamente una seña no puede ser afectuosa.

- _Beatch_!- exclamó.

Acomodó su vianda en mi escritorio, corriendo todo a su antojo y saltándolo, se sentó pesadamente sobre mí, abrazándome tanto como podía. Me parecía increíble que estuviese haciendo eso. Más que nada luego de recordar tanto el pasado, a Masaki, y a mi mujer. Y al mocoso de su hijo llamándome para asegurarme que el mío estaba en buenas manos. Qué graciosos son los adolescentes. Y pensar que alguna vez yo lo fui. ¡Vaya, fui gracioso!

- OH, JOSH- gritó de repente en mi oreja antes de morderla.

Me puse coloradísimo.

- ¡Argh, gordo idiota!- me llevé una mano al lugar donde me había mordido, y con mi peor cara, lo miré- Imbécil.

- _Imbécil_- me burló antes de hundir su fría nariz en mi cuello y llenarme de besos- Hola, abuelita.

- ¡¿Abuelita?!

- Sí, ¿no ves que tienes el pelo blanco?

- Sin dudas eres un imbécil. Córrete que quiero comer- le dije de mal talante, empujándolo. Pero como buen chiquilín y pesado que es, se agarró de los apoyabrazos y me miró con cara de perrito pateado- Un ratito más, porfis.

- No. Córrete.

- Oye… no se me había ocurrido…- susurró de repente, mirando a su alrededor y terminando en mi escritorio- ¿te va?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El escritorio.

- Claro que sí, ¿dónde comes sino? No sirve solo para trabajar, gracias a Dios- dije sin darme cuenta que ya me había alzado a sus hombros y que nuevamente, haciendo un gran espacio en mi escritorio, amontonando planillas y carpetas, me recostó de espaldas sobre la mesa- ¡¿Q-q-qué haces?!- mi pulsó aumentó indiscriminadamente- ¡¡Isshin!!

Sacó su corbata mientras me aplastaba sentándose sobre mi vientre. El teléfono sonó.

- Atiende o atiendo- me amenazó.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Estaba… ¿sintiendo miedo?  
Estiré mi brazo como pude, y tomando el tubo del teléfono, hablé con mi voz consumida por el espectáculo que estaba viendo. Isshin, sin dudas, no tenía límites.

- Doctor Ishida- la voz de Rita aumentaba la aceleración de mi pulso, y mis nervios- Es el director del Hospital Matsuyama en la línea 3-

Tapé el tubo del teléfono justo a tiempo, mientras Isshin sacaba divertido mis pantalones, haciéndome cosquillas en los muslos y mordiendo mis rodillas.

- ¡Ahh, Isshin!- solté- ¡Gordo idiota, suéltame!

- ¡OH, JOSH!- gritaba, haciéndome cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, y logrando que soltara lindas risotadas- Qué lindo eres cuando te ríes, vamos, vamos- cantaba- ¡ríete un poco más!

- … quiere terminar de acordar lo que dejaron pendiente en la última reunión- seguía hablando sola Rita. Definitivamente las paredes no dejaban pasar, gracias a Dios, mis risas del otro lado de la oficina- junto con el otro director, que si mal no recuerdo, su nombre era…-

- ¡Isshin, para, por favor!

- ¡Mwahaha, ruégame, Josh!- gritaba divertido.

- Bueno, no importa el nombre, ¿interrumpo su almuerzo y le doy con él, o está muy ocupado?

Si sacaba mi mano del tubo ella escucharía las risas de Isshin, o aún peor, mis risas, mis suspiros, mi resistencia a eso que lamentablemente me divertía y me gustaba.

- ¿Señor Ishida?

Fulminé a Isshin con la mirada, y haciendo a un lado mi mano, intenté contestarle a Rita. Arqueó las cejas en señal de inocencia pura, sacando puchero, mirándome intentando aparentar tristeza. Con ojos grandes recorrió mi pecho y antes que pudiese frenarlo, si eso era posible, empezó a besarme el torso. Qué linda se sentía su rasposa barba, la suavidad de sus labios, y el calor de su respiración contra mi piel.  
Abrí la boca para responderle que sí a Rita, que me diera la línea 3 para poder hablar con el condenado director del Hospital Matsuyama, pero Isshin tomó el tubo justo cuando aflojé mi cuerpo con solo sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

- No, no, Rita, dile que lo llamo yo luego, que estoy muy ocupado.

Iba a matarlo. Otra vez metiéndose en mi agenda, en mi trabajo.  
Dejó caer como mierda al pozo el dichoso tubo del teléfono y cortó. Satisfecho al fin. Con qué odio clavé mis pupilas sobre las suyas. Y con qué ganas clavó él sus dientes sobre mi cuello, casi masticándome, provocando cada vez más ira sobre mí. Tomé con fuerza sus brazos, clavando mis cortas uñas sobre él, tratando de revertir la situación. Era pelear contra alguien más grande, más fuerte que yo. Aparentemente. Solo quedaban algunos rastros del shinigami que alguna vez él había sido. Yo, si embargo, aún conservaba por completo mis poderes de Quincy. Clavarle una flecha en su abdomen terminaría por fin con su miserable vida, y muerto ya no me atormentaría más la tentación, o más bien, la culpabilidad de dejarme amar por ese hombre.  
Tomando fuerza logré levantarme del escritorio y zafar de sentirme absolutamente acorralado por él. Lo empujé contra el piso, sentándolo de golpe y porrazo. Acomodé mis lentes, y sonreí maléficamente.

- Te voy a matar- dije calmado- Tú lo pediste.

- R-r-ryuken- alcanzó a decir, viendo como mi sombra y mi figura empezaban a acercarse más y más a él- te ves sexy en esos boxers- sonrió aún más.

- Ja- reí. Mostré mis dientes. Casi los imagino brillando.

Antes que pudiese tirarme sobre él y romperle la cabeza contra el piso, él saltó cual rana sobre mí. Parecíamos leones peleando por un trozo de carne. Quizás su intención no era pegarme. Pero debía defenderse.  
Estaba absolutamente fuera de mí. Nada me enojaba más que ser su muñeco. Era furia. Desesperación. Ira.  
Se podían escuchar, sobre el piso de madera, mis talones desnudos yendo y volviendo, golpeando fuerte. Con cada puño levantaba pequeñas corrientes de aire que hacían volar alguna que otra hoja que Isshin se llevaba por delante. Acomodaba mis lentes cada vez que él se defendía de algún golpe. Su risa me provocaba aún más. Sus ojos brillantes muy abiertos. Su sonrisa invencible. Se burlaba, cada instante, más de mí.  
Creo que solo había estado actuando, o esperó que yo fallase en algún movimiento, porque en cuanto resbalé debido a la cera del suelo, me sujetó fuerte desde mi espalda, y sin miedo a ser mordido, besó intensamente mis labios. Aflojé mis piernas, dejándome abrazar aún más fuerte, respondiendo a su boca. Era invencible.

- Mi cabroncito- susurró en mi oído, alzándome a su cintura y llevándome hasta el escritorio otra vez.

- Idiota. Imbécil. Tarado.

- ¡Eh, eh! Yo también te quiero, ¿sabes?

- Gordo.

- ¡Y con orgullo!- rió.

- ¡¿Es que todo te da risa?!

- Prefiero reír a llorar- dijo, besándome la punta de la nariz-, siempre traté de inculcarte eso… pero eres irreversible.

- Tú eres irreversible. Gordo idiota.

- Te am-

- ¡NI TE ATREVAS!- chillé, golpeándole el mentón.

- ¡Bueno, histérica!- protestó, aún entre carcajadas, llevándose una mano a su barbuda pera.

_Histérica_. Histérica. A. Femenino. Mujer. Ryuken, eres una mujer. No, una mujer no. Las mujeres están bien vistas a su lado. Las mujeres son divertidas. Las mujeres se dejan querer. Las mujeres no sienten vergüenza de estar enamoradas.  
Las mujeres, Ryuken, pueden brindar hijos.  
Las mujeres, Ryuken, se pueden casar con hombres.  
Tú eres hombre. Hombre. Histérico. O. Masculino.

- Te… te odio- alcancé a decir antes de cubrirme la cara roja de furia, de vergüenza, acalorada, y empapada en lágrimas.

- ¡Eh, eh! No, no, no, no llores, pichón- se arrepintió. Quiso rodearme nuevamente con esos brazos fuertes, grandes, pero no lo dejé. Aullé que me dejase, que se fuese, que quería estar solo- Oh, no, Ryu-chan, pollito, amor, cosita linda, bebé- cantaba bajito- bonito…

- Vete.

- Fue un chiste.

- ¡PARA MÍ NO ES UN CHISTE, IDIOTA!

No alcancé a llorar con la fuerza que lo hice la noche que me reconcilié con Uryû. Sin embargo, la vergüenza era la misma, la desesperación se escapaba de mis manos. Todo parecía cerrarse cada vez más sobre mí. Eran muros, muros y más muros. Uno más fuerte que el de afuera, encerrándome, ahogándome. Quería estar solo, gritar, romper el escritorio al menos si era necesario. Prender fuego mi oficina. Renunciar si eso me aliviaba. Qué pesado era respirar, qué espeso estaba el aire. Me ahogaba.

- Ryuken…

- …

- Ryuken…- susurró, a penas tocando con la yema de sus dedos, mis hombros- no quería ponerte así… hey, ven, ven- negué con la cabeza aún hundido en su pecho.

Besó y acarició mi cabello hasta cansarse. Rozaba una y otra vez mi espalda, besando mis mejillas. Me sacó los lentes, y enjuagándome los ojos, no me atreví a mirarlo. Bajó su cabeza y buscó mi mirada.

- ¿Me dejas darte un besito?

- No.

- Sí… yo se que me dejas. Aquí, en el piquito.

- …

- Aquí, mira.

Chocó mi frente, y aguardó. Luego posó su nariz a un lado de la mía y seguía aguardando. Cerré los ojos, y yo lo acompañé. El simple contacto de sus labios ardientes estremeció por completo mi cuerpo, erizando los vellos de mi nuca y brazos, que no tardó en sujetar y resbalar hasta mis manos. Una. Dos. Tres veces.  
Sonrió y mordió mi cuello, besándome el pecho. Me resbaló una lágrima más.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Jamás, nunca, nunca más vuelvas a tratarme de mujer.

- Bueno… no sabía que te hería tanto el orgullo- murmuró.

- No es orgullo. Está lejos de ser orgullo machista.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada.

- No, no, ahora dime- insistió, intrigado. ¿Realmente no sabía? ¿o no se lo cuestionaba nunca?

- Tú sabes bien, Isshin.

- No, dime, ¿qué es?

- Yo… soy hombre…- clavé mis ojos en la madera del suelo, abriéndolos intensamente. Veía algo más allá de las rendijas que había entre maderita y maderita. Un abismo. El mismo, uno enorme, que hay entre ser mujer y ser hombre- Jamás… por más que hubiera querido podría haberte hecho feliz. Por más que, como tú dices, te hubiese dicho de temprano que me gustas… ¿entiendes?

- No.

- ¡Usa tu cabeza!- me quejé sin apartar la vista- ¡Jamás podría haberte brindado niños, jamás me podría haber casado contigo, jamás podría haber completado nada de lo que tienes y te hace feliz, Isshin!

- Pero es tiempo alternativo, ¿o ese tiempo no pasó ya?

- SÍ.

- Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿por qué remorderte si nada podemos hacer ahora?- razonó- Yo te quiero igual. A mí no me importa si eres hombre. Si no puedes darme hijos. Los recibiría con gusto en su caso, porque me divierte mucho ser padre, y adoro a los tres que tengo. Sin embargo, no eres menos para mí por ser hombre. Y tampoco eres una vergüenza para mí, chanchito- hablaba- Mira, Ryuken, cuando murió Masaki jamás creí que volvería a estar con alguien. Fue irreparable su pérdida dentro de nuestra familia. Más que nada para Ichigo, que ya se pasaba de complejo de Edipo. Amaba a su madre más que a nadie, y eso lo sé. Por eso creí que jamás iba a volver a estar con alguien. Porque jamás podría decirle que lo estoy, en el caso de volverme a enamorar- y me señalo-. Me volví a enamorar. Y aún no sé cómo voy a hacer para explicarle que estamos juntos. Quizás tarde meses, o años en decírselo, si es que Uryû no se entera primero y le cuenta.  
Pero no por eso dejo de amarte. No por eso eres menos para mí. Y no por eso eres un reemplazo. Masaki es irremplazable para mí y para los niños. Tú ocupas un lugar hermoso y aparte en mí, uno grande y que jamás te habría brindado si no lo sintiera, ¿entiendes, amor? Fue difícil para mí también… intentarlo…

- Lo siento.

- No, no te disculpes. De hecho- y sonrió muy ampliamente-, te lo agradezco. Yo también, aunque nadie lo crea, necesito apoyarme en algo a veces. Yo también me siento solo. Y yo también puedo volverme a enamorar, a pesar de la relación que tenía con mi mujer.

- Isshin…

- Sh, sh. Basta- secó mis lágrimas otra vez, y lo abracé con fuerza-, tontito. Si es ese el complejo tan grande que tienes por ser hombre, muy bien, lo respetaré y jamás volveré a llamarte, siquiera en broma, como una mujer. Te lo prometo. Pero no me llores más. Ya te dije que yo te quiero hacer feliz, bonito. Nada me pone más contento que poner contento a las personas que amo.

Sonreí, sin darme cuenta, ampliamente.

- A veces fallo con Ichigo. Parece que el único que lo hace feliz es tu niño…

- Sí- asentí con el mismo deje de celos que Isshin manifestaba.

- Adolescentes.

- Pelotudos- corregí.

- Malagradecidos- me corrigió, y reí- Aw, mírate, ¡me sonríes!

- Tonto.

- ¡Bonito, chanchito!- casi gritó contento, abrazándome fuerte.

- ¿Por qué "chanchito"?- pregunté, curioso, sin dejar de lado la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

- Porque… me gustan los chanchitos, todos gorditos y pequeños. Tú eres alto y flaco, pero yo hago de cuenta que no, ¿entiendes?

- No.

- Por eso.

Robó alrededor de cuarenta besos más, cien suspiros, gemidos, risas, y hasta carcajadas. Todas manifestadas arriba de mí escritorio que, como bien había dicho él, no estaba tan mal para hacer el amor. Más que nada cuando terminas ignorando por completo el teléfono, las reuniones, y el pasado, que había desaparecido tan dulcemente.


	10. De Plata

**Capítulo 9**: De plata.

Me preguntaba, siempre que tenía cara larga, si Isshin me había hecho daño o algún comentario molesto. Se volvía a dar cuenta, como antes, cuándo me sentía bien y cuándo aparentaba que todo estaba bien. Tenía una especie de detector. Y hasta no llegar al fondo del asunto, insistía, cual niño caprichoso que aún seguía siendo, y preguntaba.  
Cuando caía en estos razonamientos me daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos habíamos cambiado. Que yo también seguía siendo igual que antes. Solamente nos habíamos reconciliado. Y más que eso. Sino hubiese sido imposible admitirle que algo estaba pasando entre el padre de su novio y yo.  
Sonrió mucho cuando lo admití. Y hasta saltó en mis brazos como si estuviese felicitándome.

- Le conviene que te haga feliz- me dijo.

- Te conviene que no le digas nada a tu novio- le advertí.

Asintió sin quejas esa vez. Tanto él, como Isshin, y yo sabíamos las consecuencias de tal noticia para el joven muchacho. No le pediría a Isshin que me deje, ni nada por el estilo. Pero estaría varias noches a la intemperie, caminando, hablando (si es que lo hacía, porque no dejaba de ser un bruto) con su espada, y con un signo de preguntas enorme sobre su cabeza. Un signo de pregunta forrado con fotografías de su madre. Porque ese era el fondo del asunto. Se preguntaría, como un niño (sin dudas mi hijo y él tiene un parecido enorme) "¿y mi mamá?". ¿Qué había sucedido con Masaki, que yo estaba ocupando, en un leve porcentaje, su lugar?  
Uryû, al igual que la vez que le había confesado, a causa de su insistencia también, que yo aún estaba enamorado del gordo imbécil, preguntó por su mamá. Sin dudas, con un grado inferior de infantilidad. Simplemente, quizás, para cerciorarse de que ella no había sido un títere mío los pocos años que estuvimos juntos.  
Acomodé las cortinas del estudio de mi casa con todos los pensamientos aún frescos. Qué difícil. Estaba condenado al peor camino. La tregua había sido los pocos años vividos al lado de mi esposa, años que a pesar de estar terminando mi carrera y empezando a trabajar, a pesar de su enfermedad y la poca experiencia, habían sido de paz, mucha tranquilidad, y cariño aún creo que no me es merecido. El resto habían sido, y aún eran, la elección del camino más rocoso. Más árido, más frío. Ponerme en el lugar del hijo de Isshin me daba escalofríos y la fuerza suficiente para intentar alejarme de lo que le estaba robando, día a día, al lado de su padre, pretendiendo llenar el hueco de su madre en el corazón de una familia prácticamente parchada luego de su muerte.  
Prendí un cigarrillo, y dejando a penas una rendija para ventilar con un helado viento el aire del cuarto, escuché que la puerta principal se abría. Cuanto más intentaba volver a mis razonamientos, más fuertes eran los gritos de Uryû. Sin dudas era Ichigo.

- ¡No seas angurriento, Ichigo, no!- chillaba- ¡Espera a que prepare el té al menos!

- ¡Pero están para comerlos! ¿o no? ¡AH, YA SÉ- tuve ganas de quitarle las cuerdas vocales a ambos-, ¡TIENES OTRO, SALLY!

- ¡OH, NO, ME HAS DESCUBIERTO, ENRIQUE!- gritaba Uryû, empezando a correr por toda la casa. En ese momento deseé que mi casa tuviera pisos de alfombra y no de madera.

¿Sally, Enrique?

- John y Josh- pensé en voz alta- A lo mejor estaban obligados a que la historia se repitiese. Pero Uryû jamás dejaría que se llevasen a Ichigo. Sí… jamás lo dejaría. "Primero sobre mi tumba, primero sobre mi orgullo Quincy", diría. Sí… eso diría… y sin importarle nada haría su mejor esfuerzo por retenerlo. Aunque… no, no, la historia no va repetirse- me corregí- Uryû tuvo el coraje de decirle la verdad a tiempo. Claro, RYUKEN, no como otros- dejé caer la ceniza del consumido cigarrillo por la ventana- Cobarde… estúpido cuatro ojos, médico de cuarta, mal padre. Hurtador de madres. Resentido- y agregué, con asco:- Histérico…

- En eso sí estoy de acuerdo.

La voz de Isshin me sobresaltó tanto que dejé caer el cigarrillo por la ventana. ¿Cómo había entrado, cuándo? ¿Tanto había bajado mi nivel, cómo había hecho para que yo no lo notase, si siempre vivía pensando y detectando reiatsu?

- Quizás estás demasiado concentrado en insultarte- respondió como si la pregunta la hubiese hecho en voz alta. Se acercó para abrazarme y cerrar la ventana- Hace frío, ¿estás loco que dejas la ventana abierta?

- Era para ventilar la habitación… sino me empieza a doler la cabeza- respondí casi automáticamente. No entendía nada.

Escuché como Ichigo y Uryû salían de la casa. Seguramente a hacer compras, como siempre que él venía a visitar a mi hijo, que aprovechaba su compañía para hacerlas y preguntarle cuál lana era la más linda para su próxima bufanda, sweater o chaleco a regalarle.  
Volví mis ojos a Isshin, que vivaces y divertidos me miraban. Tenía azúcar impalpable pegada en la punta de la nariz. Se veía adorable. Sonreí con satisfacción, y lo besé en el lugar, cerrando mis ojos. Era delicioso.

- Menos mal que no estoy resfriado- dijo.

Y al carajo con todo el romanticismo. ¡Tiremos a Shakespeare por la ventana junto con todas sus tragedias y sonetos, sí, bravo Isshin!

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto arruinar lindos momentos?- pregunté, frustrado.

- No sé- respondió entre risas-, es tan divertido.

- Divertidísimo.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando vino Shuto, todo contento, a decirnos que había aprobado el final y yo le dije que gracias a la novia que además de ser la esclava, se la pasaba haciéndole los resúmenes?- me preguntó, entrecortado por las risas.

- Sí, me acuerdo. Se quedó mirándote con todos los deseos de tirarte a las vías del tren unas cinco veces.

- Se lo merecía…- recordó sin soltar la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos callados un rato. Yo inmerso en su pecho que subía y bajaba, y en el pasado, igual que él. Cada tanto reía. Curiosamente yo también. Quizás no por el mismo recuerdo, sino por el mismo tiempo. La misma época. Me alzó y sentándome en mi propia silla, se agachó frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me besó de una manera extraña. Había algo distinto en su forma de acariciarme la nuca, de compartir sus labios y el roce de su piel cada vez que mimaba mis mejillas. Algo había cambiado, algo que me aumentaba mi debilidad, mi dependencia, mi alivio y ganas de detener el tiempo.  
_Que no lo arruine, que no lo arruine, pensé, lloraría caprichoso para volver a esto… ¿qué me pasa? Ryuken, algo no está bien. No, no llores. … Es felicidad. Sí, sí, es felicidad. Nada grave._

- ¿Ya estás llorando?- preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa- Y eso que aún no empecé.

_Gordo pervertido._

- Vamos, no llores, eso viene después…- pidió, suplicante, besando mis dedos, incitándome a estirar las mejillas, contagiado por su felicidad- Bonito.

- Gordo.

- Histérico.

- Barbudo.

- Llorón.

Levanté mi puño. Pero solo fui capaz de acariciarle las orejas y chocar las frentes. Qué oscuros eran sus ojos. Qué brillosos y profundos. Decían mucho. Mucho más que los míos. "Siempre apagados" había dicho unos años atrás, dentro de las paredes de nuestra pensión, dentro de las sábanas de su cama, mientras me calmaba en sus brazos de algún tormento que bien no recuerdo.

- Ryuken.

- ¿Mh?

- ¿Te gusta la plata, no?- preguntó, ahora acariciando él mis orejas y acomodando mi pelo.

- ¿La plata?- repetí- ¿el dinero? Bueno… es buena pregunta. No me gusta en sí tener cantidades exuberantes de dinero. Pero sí el suficiente para sentirme cómodo. Odio no sentirme confortable, es-

- No, no… me malentiendes- me interrumpió- si te gusta la plata, el metal.

- Ah… mhh… sí. No le pregunto mucha atención a las joyas. A mi mujer le gustaban esas tonterías. Los aros más que nada. Yo le regalaba siempre de plata, le quedaba bien con el morocho de su pelo. Y de todos los tamaños. Grandes, pequeños. Medianos… recuerdo que una vez perdió sus favoritos porque Uryû sin querer se los arrancó de un tirón en la bañera. Lloró mucho por ellos. Y nunca logré encontrar otro par que le gustase tanto como ese…

- Vaya…

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque combina con tu pelo- respondió tomando mechas y haciéndolas resbalar entre sus dedos.

Creí no haber respondido a su pregunta, porque la duda seguía estando en los rasgos de su rostro, curioso y concentrado. Se veía muy tierno.  
Repentinamente, y aún embobado por su encanto, me abrazó con firmeza, casi desesperación, y secándome los rastros de las lágrimas que había caído hacía instantes, me hizo resbalar de mi silla. Caí sobre sus arrodilladas piernas. Mejor dicho, me dejé caer. Era hermoso sentirse tan querido. Tan amado, sin siquiera reclamarlo.  
Había salido de su propio instinto. Me había abrazado sin que yo se lo pidiese directa o indirectamente. Volvieron saladas y grandes las lágrimas a nublar mi vista. _Sigue siendo felicidad._

- Te adoro.

- Isshin…- murmuré. Me escuché con asco. Parecía Rita.

- Mi Ryuken- volvió a besarme del mismo modo. Había una pizca de desesperación.

¿Era desesperación?  
¿Qué era?

- ¿Qué pasa, Isshin?- pregunté, el ínfimo instante en que me dejó tomar un poco de aire.

- … ¿por?

- Estás tan extraño- susurré.

Todo era en voz baja. Quizás porque sentíamos así menos culpabilidad, más intimidad. Que nadie nos podía ver. Que ese espacio era nuestro, en lugar y tiempo.

- Te extrañé.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo- recordé.

- Sí… es que eres tan propio de extrañar- me dijo, dejando un beso entre mis cejas-, anoche tenía ganas de quedarme contigo.

- Yo también tenía ganas de que te quedaras.

- Parecemos-

- Universitarios- terminé interrumpiéndolo.

- Sí.

Rozaba la yema de sus dedos, las palmas de sus manos en mi espalda, dentro de mi camisa celeste. Casi me daban cosquillas de lo suaves que eran. Reí, en cambio, cuando una mano se volvió a mis piernas. Era mi punto débil. Nada me causaba más cosquilla que las caricias en los muslos. Aún con el pantalón puesto era sensible al contacto. Contagié mi risa, y la suya se volvió agridulce.  
_No es desesperación. Es tristeza._

- ¿Sólo me extrañas?- pregunté, aún en voz baja- ¿es sólo eso?

- Sí...

- Isshin.

- Bueno, no- se contradijo-, simplemente estoy un poco, ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Triste?

- No, no es triste- buscó, con sus ojos clavados en mi pecho, la respuesta- ¿nostalgia, quizás?

- Odio la nostalgia- confesé. Me sentí, por alguna extraña razón, no tan débil. Algo estaba nivelándonos.

- Yo también la odio. Nunca me acostumbré a ella.

Hundí mis labios en su cuello. Seguramente, por más que se tratase de Isshin Kurosaki, sentía una leve contorsión. Una pequeña molesta. Algún sollozo ahogado.  
A mí siempre me habían aliviado sus mimos en el cuello cada vez que lloraba en su presencia, de modo que creí que iba a ser igual. Y no me equivoqué. Tenía los ojos levemente húmedos cuando lo pude ver antes de cerrar los míos y besarlo una vez más.  
Tomó mis manos, y cuando las miré estaban llenas. Había, entre mis palmas, lo que parecía una caja de bombones. Justo había sentido antojo de ellos, así que antes de abrirla le sonreí con picardía, y besé su mentón. La abrí esperando la imagen de un delicioso bombón de chocolate almendrado. Pero tan reluciente, brillante y espejado, un par de anillos de plata se hundían en una acolchonada almohadilla de terciopelo rojo.  
Tenía mis manos apoyadas sobre mis piernas. Y mis piernas apoyadas en las de Isshin. Si él no estaba, seguramente como arena, me iba a deshacer en el viento. Me sentí absolutamente anonado. No tenía nada para hacer, decir o pensar.  
Estaban, frente a mí, esos dos anillos de plata que había deseado, precisamente, hacía diecinueve años atrás. Hubiese dicho que eran los mismos, si el grabando no rezaba su nombre y el mío.

- ¿Son… s-son a-anillos de…?- balbuceé con la voz apagada.

- Quizás no pueda casarme contigo nunca- susurró-, no hasta que no sea legal… pero, ¿quién nos va a prohibir comprometernos?

- Isshin…

- No, en serio te digo- decía entusiasmado. Ambos mirábamos el brillo de los dos anillos, que reflejaban el sol del atardecer apaciguado por las cortinas.

- Estás completamente loco.

- Estaría loco si dejo pasar los años del almanaque pensando que nunca voy a poder estar contigo en paz.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, le voy a decir a Ichigo- afirmó- Hace casi un año que estamos juntos. Es injusto que siga escondiéndome de él y las chicas. Ellas quizás aún son muy chicas. Pero él lo entenderá. Le va a costar. Pero quizás lo ayude a despegarse un poco de ese sufrimiento tan incansable que es para él la muerte de Masaki.

- Pero…

- Y piensa en Uryû. Él sabe prácticamente desde que estamos juntos. Debe ser difícil tener ese secreto guardado. Es casi como mentirle. Uryû es muy leal, muy fiel. Seguro es una carga para él también.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Además… hace noches que lo vengo pensando.

- ¿No es muy temprano?

- No, es muy tarde- aseguró- ¿quieres o no comprometerte? Por más que no lleguemos a casarnos.

- Claro… ¡claro que quiero, idiota!- me tiré sobre él sin lograr derribarlo en el suelo. Sólo se escuchó la cajita resbalándose por mi pierna y cayendo sobre el suelo de madera.

- Dame esa manito.

Quizás iba a morirme deshidratado. Un calor intenso acompañaba un montón de lágrimas, semejantes de chaparrones, que caían una detrás de la otra, sin cesar. Era felicidad. Sin dudas lo era. Y era paz ese calor inmenso que sentí hundirme cuando besé sus labios luego de resbalar el anillo en su firme y grande mano. Fue ella quien volvió a mimarme, a enjuagarme los ojos, junto con las mejillas de Isshin que no paraban de hacerme cosquillas con su barba.  
Comprobé que la sala de estudio tampoco estaba tan mal para hacer el amor. Que seguía siendo extraña, al menos esa vez, su forma de hacerlo. Que de alguna manera habíamos hecho equivalencias.  
Pero sólo esa noche.  
El resto fueron tan divertidas como las anteriores. Entre patadas y piñas, insultos y llantos, risas y recuerdos.  
Llegué a la conclusión que los adultos no existen. Son sólo adolescentes. Algunos felices e inmaduros, otros viejos y sabios, y algún que otro resentido y clavado en su pasado, pero que brilla y vuelve siempre que se lo saca a luz. Esos son los más, como quizás había dicho Ichigo, "jodidos".  
Y pensar que luego nos dejamos amar de una manera tan desesperada, atropellada, atolondrada y dulce, que terminamos débiles y soltando en suspiros y gotas qué tan desamparador y terrible, alentador y empalagoso, puede ser el amor.

**· · ·**

_Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias por leer, a quienes lo hicieron hasta el final y con interés. Realmente disfruté mucho desarrollando esta historia bastante lejana a la realidad del manga. Sería casi imposible imaginar a Isshin enamorado de un amigo, como es Ryuken. Pero lo disfruté y mucho. Los Ishida, son sin dudas, mi familia preferida para escribir. No se exactamente qué tienen... pero me incentivan a no perder el entusiasmo, a seguir escribiendo. Quizás sea su oculta sensibilidad. Ryuken aparece muy poco en el manga (del anime desconozco), y estoy convencida que solo aparenta rudeza. Tal cual como lo describí aquí.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sea en una pequeña dosis, tanto como yo lo logré escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias nuevamente, ¡y espero críticas constructivas!  
Saludos,  
Moony._


End file.
